Property of Sirius Black
by blissedoutvixen
Summary: She made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Sirius/Hermione BDSM, pure smut.
1. Prologue

_**AN/Warning: As you could probably guess from the title, it's another BDSM tale, because I just couldn't resist. This time it's of the Sirius/Hermione variety, because I would let Sirius order me around any day. This story will contain copious amounts of graphic sex including BDSM and public humiliation, but no noncon. If that's not your bag, get out now before you are traumatized. If it is, enjoy **__**:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters, or universe. All of that belongs to JK.  
**_

* * *

**Prologue: The Proposal**

Hermione gnawed anxiously on her lower lip, squinting towards the door through the dim light of the muggle restaurant. The twenty-four year old witch wasn't sure if she was dreading Sirius' arrival, or looking forward to it. A heady mix of nerves and anticipation swirled around in her stomach. Nervously, she clutched at the document that she had spent so long agonizing and deliberating over. To the muggles surrounding her, it appeared to be a job application form, while to her fellow wizards, should she happen to run across one, it looked like a long convoluted treatise on House Elf rights. Despite outward appearances, it was nothing so mundane as either of these, and Hermione would have been absolutely mortified should anyone capable of breaking through her enchantments and reading the true contents of the document get a hold of it. She shuddered at the thought of what Rita Skeeter, that utter parasite, would do with that sort of information.

A throat cleared and Hermione jumped.

Apparently while she had been contemplating the horror of having her personal preferences broadcast throughout the wizarding world, Sirius had arrived. The dark haired, older man raised an aristocratic eyebrow at her before sliding into the seat across from her. Hermione blushed, she usually wasn't so inattentive. For a girl who had spent her teenage years fighting Death Eaters, it was unsettling that Sirius had been able to sneak up on her so easily.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Sirius asked cautiously, looking somewhat concerned. "You seem very…distracted."

Hermione shot him a tentative smile and fiddled with her document, twisting it between her hands. "Nervous, actually," she explained, rather breathlessly.

Sirius frowned at her in puzzlement. "Are you sure you're okay? Your note was rather cryptic."

Hermione nodded, sucking in a deep, fortifying breath of air. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her throat, and despite the airiness of her lilac, silk blouse she felt ridiculously warm. Attempting to muster her confidence, Hermione peered up at Sirius and forced herself to meet his fathomless gray eyes.

"I have something to propose. A-a proposition, if you will," she struggled to get out, her voice shaking faintly. "And before I say anything, it's okay if you say no. I won't be offended or anything." She might just crawl into a hole and die though…"I just ask that you not tell anyone," she finished softly.

Sirius nodded slowly, though he appeared very confused. "Of course, Hermione. Whatever you want." She inhaled sharply at his unintentionally poignant sentence, and acted before she could lose her nerve, sliding her highly guarded document across the table and into the hands of the only other person who would be able to read what it really said.

"Here, this will explain," she said, practically shoving the document into Sirius hands. The document that contained her deepest and most secret desires.

Sirius took up the paper and began to read. Hermione watched him avidly, holding her breath in nerves and anticipation. As his eyes traveled down the page they widened to unheard of proportions, and the bubble of nerves in Hermione's stomach expanded to the point where she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. After an agonizing period of five minutes or so, Sirius set down the paper and looked up to meet Hermione's now scarlet face. She was flushing so hotly she could've been a Weasley. Sirius stared at her in stunned silence, shock and disbelief written clearly on his face, and Hermione looked down in embarrassment.

"Hermione, is - is this," he stopped and took a breath, before seeming to change course. "Hermione, I think the Weasley Twins must have played a trick on you and switched your parchment out, because this…I mean, you can't want-"

Hermione tore her eyes from her lap and stared defiantly up at Sirius. "Don't presume to tell me what I do and do not want, Sirius Black!" she said fiercely.

"You mean this is real?" Sirius asked incredulously, staring at Hermione in wonder, as if he had never seen her before.

"Yes," she stated simply, folding her arms over her chest defensively. "It's real."

"Holy fuck, Hermione," he breathed out.

She wrinkled her nose cutely. "There's no need to be crude, Sirius."

He gaped at her in astonishment. "No need to be - Hermione! You just volunteered, for all intents and purposes, to be my personal sex slave for a week and now you're telling me not to be crude! Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

Hermione huffed, her blush dying down a bit. Arguing with Sirius; now that was an arena she was comfortable in. "Would you lower your voice please?" She requested tersely.

Sirius dragged a hand through his shaggy black hair and fell back against the seat of the booth, as though too stunned to be able to hold himself up. "Sorry," he whispered, still rather loudly in Hermione's opinion. "I'm just a little freaked out."

She cringed, lowering her eyes to her lap. "Oh," she said softly.

"Not like that!" Sirius hastened to reassure her, reaching across the table and placing a hand over hers. "I'm not judging you Hermione, all I meant is that I'm feeling out of my depth."

Hermione raised a neatly plucked eyebrow. "I would've thought you'd be used to women sexually propositioning you," she said.

Sirius chuckled, beginning to come out of his shock a bit. "Yeah, but not _you_. Are you sure you really want this, Kitten?"

Hermione's blush deepened at the endearment, she had always found it so blatantly sexual. Steeling her courage, she nodded. "I do."

Sirius' mouth quirked wryly, seemingly against his will. "You know, I always figured you as more of the strictly missionary type."

"Yes, so did Ron," Hermione said vaguely, a sad distant look coming over her face. "We only ever did it with the lights out, he never even saw me naked properly," she finished, feeling somewhat ashamed by her admission. She stared down at her lap.

"And he's the only one you ever…" Sirius gestured with his hand in a way that Hermione presumed he meant to signify sex.

"Yes."

"Merlin's balls, you're practically a virgin!" Sirius said, and Hermione grimaced at the way his voice projected through the restaurant.

"Thank you, Sirius, for announcing the alleged state of my virginity for the whole restaurant to hear. And I am _not_ a virgin."

"You're about as good as! He never even saw you naked!"

Hermione's face was flaming from embarrassment and anger, though she supposed that as she hoped to look forward to more of that in the following week, Sirius was already satisfying her needs. "I'm aware of that," she said tightly. "As is now most of the restaurant."

Sirius had the grace to lower his voice. "And you've never done anything like this," he gestured to the document, "before?"

"No."

"Where is this coming from, Hermione?"

"About a year ago, as an experiment, I tried one of Fred and George's patented Day Dream charms and uncovered some…surprising unconscious desires. It took me a while to get used to the idea that things that are generally considered depraved, things that should have _infuriated _me, actually turned me on more than anything. But now I am. Used to it. And I want to explore it."

"With me?" Sirius said, seemingly floored.

"Yes." Hermione said candidly, though with a prominent blush.

"Why?"

"Well, at first I simply used the charms as an outlet of release, but inevitably I soon began to long for the real thing. And I thought of you."

"Because naturally, when you're thinking of committing depraved sexual acts, and having them committed on your person in return, you think of me."

Hermione laughed softly and shrugged. "You're attractive," Sirius smirked, "you have a strong personality, lots of sexual experience, and you're creative. Plus, I figured you'd be up for it." She paused. "So are you? Up for it?"

"That depends," Sirius mused, drumming his fingers on the table as he contemplated Hermione's proposition. "What exactly would this…arrangement entail?"

"Well, as I've explained I've developed a spell which I've placed upon a sort of necklace." Here she stopped and spent a few minutes rummaging around in her beaded bag before withdrawing what, to Sirius, looked more like a collar than a necklace. A thick, silver chain attached to either side of a flat, silver bar, before coming together. Sirius reached curiously for the item, and Hermione surrendered it to him before continuing her explanation.

"If you put this necklace on me, I'd be forced to obey your every order for a week, at which time the spell would release me. For my safety, the necklace is charmed to buzz and flash red if I ever truly don't want to do something or become unwilling in anyway. In that case, the spell would also be released. It's rather more convenient than a safe word, since you would be able to gag me or place a silencing spell on me without putting me in danger. Because I want to push my boundaries, the spell will only release me and warn you if I _truly_ don't want to do something. If I want something, even on a subconscious level, I will be forced to do it. Embarrassment, discomfort and even humiliation are things that excite me. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be able to back out of something I would've found enjoyable, just because I'd lost my nerve. Oh, and it also has truth charm on it! Like Veritserum, except in charm form, obviously, and it wouldn't put me into a stupor. I'd be fully aware of what I was telling you."

Finally finished with her explanation, Hermione took in a deep gulp of much needed air and peered nervously at Sirius, waiting for a reaction.

The usually sharp animagus appeared rather dazed as he sat back, trying to take it all in.

"Are you sure you want to dive right in like this?" he asked after a long while.

Hermione folded her hands gracefully on the table. "I've been planning this for a year Sirius. I've thought about it a lot. I want this," she assured him.

He blew out a deep breath of his own and nodded. "Alright. When would we do this?"

Hermione could barely contain her excitement. "I've taken next week off," she offered hopefully.

Sirius nodded. "Okay. Show up at my place at nine am on Monday. Don't be late," and with that he slipped Hermione's specially made collar into his back pocket and strode from the restaurant. He had a weekend of planning to get on with.

* * *

_AN: Fun begins next chapter. Pretty please with Sirius on top review! Feel free to share your safe words, if you have them. Mine is kamikaze :) Also, can I go on a rant about Titanic? Of course I can, you can't stop me! I can't believe they didn't wait to release it on midnight showing on April 14/15th on the 100 year anniversary of the sinking. How cool would that have been? You could have been in the theater, watching the ship go down, exactly a hundred years after it actually did! I'm still going to drag my bf to go see it of course, I ADORE that movie. I will sob my guts out, but it will be beautiful!  
_


	2. Collared

**Chapter One: Collared**

After ruining a fourth pair, Hermione simply resigned herself to the fact that she would be showing up at Sirius' with her knickers already drenched. She wasn't sure if the uncomfortable feeling burning low in her stomach was from nerves, anticipation, or desire, all she knew was that contemplating her upcoming week with Sirius was causing a steady stream of wetness to leak between her thighs. Hermione squirmed in her seat at the Kitchen table as her current knickers, light gray cotton sprinkled with darker gray stars and edged with lace, steadily became soaked. In only a few hours she would be Sirius' to command; his willing slave. Her kegel muscles clenched involuntarily at the thought, and Hermione struggled not to reach down into her lap and touch herself. She had been in a near constant state of arousal all weekend, hot, flushed and on edge. Yesterday, she had sent over a suitcase with the items she would need for the following week, and now she found herself at a loss as for what to do. There were only so many times she could masturbate! In an effort to distract herself, she reached for an old standby, _The Great Gatsby_, and attempted to lose herself in the drama and duplicities of Jay and Daisy for the next few hours.

* * *

At 8:55, Hermione stood before the door of Sirius' high-rise penthouse apartment, finger poised over the doorbell. She chewed nervously on her lip, a bad habit of hers, before reflexively attempting to straighten her hair. When it became clear she could stall no longer without making herself late, Hermione reached out and pushed the doorbell. The chime echoed faintly throughout the apartment, and Hermione shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"Come in!" came the call from inside. Hermione obeyed, slowly pushing open the door and edging her way hesitantly into Sirius' apartment. While she had been there a few times for parties or causal gatherings, she was still impressed by the space.

"I'm in the living room," Sirius shouted, his voice carrying down the hall to her. Toeing off her flats, Hermione quietly made her way through the hardwood floored entryway before emerging into the living room. Sirius lounged carelessly on the black leather couch, his stocking feet propped up on his coffee table, and his posture abhorrent. He was wearing worn jeans and a dark gray t-shirt which proclaimed, 'I drink your milkshake'. He had never looked more of the bored, indolent aristocrat. Was Hermione the only one who had driven herself crazy all weekend anticipating this moment? She shook her head slightly, trying to push down her feelings of uncertainty, and came to stand before him in the middle of the room. After a few moments of letting her stew, Sirius tossed aside his magazine and raised his eyes to the young woman offering herself so completely to him.

Her surveyed her painstakingly, pursing his lips slightly in concentration as he dragged his eyes slowly up and down her body. She was wearing jeans, a gray tank top, and a navy jumper, her feet bare. Sirius repressed a smile at the sight of her small, bare feet, and her delicately painted toenails. He had always found bare feet incredibly sensual on a woman, more so than heels even. There was something so simple and unaffected about the look, and the way Hermione was blushing so enchantingly and peering nervously at the ground only highlighted her youth and aura of innocence. Hermione squirmed as Sirius continued to examine her unrelentingly. His look was so deep and intense that Hermione shivered, sure that she could physically feel his piercing, dark eyed gaze burning across her body. Sirius' eyes suddenly snapped back up to her face, and Hermione struggled to withhold a gasp at the look in his darker than usual orbs.

"Take off your clothes," Sirius ordered.

The butterflies in Hermione's stomach erupted with a flurry, and she darted a glance toward the open window which made up the whole back wall of Sirius' apartment.

"I'm waiting," Sirius snapped, drumming his fingers impatiently on his thigh.

Despite her reservations about the open window, Hermione was eager to please him, and did as Sirius asked. She slowly tugged her jumper over her head and let it fall to the floor with a soft plop. She then peeled off her gray tank top and shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her standing before Sirius in only her bra and knickers. He drank in the sight of her eagerly, his eyes lingering on her perky, black lace covered breasts and the telling dark gray, wet spot on her knickers. He smirked, and Hermione's lower stomach skipped at the sinful look.

"All of them," Sirius barked abruptly, gesturing for Hermione to remove the rest of her clothing.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she glanced again toward the open window. She would be on display not only for Sirius, but potentially also for his neighbors in the building over. "But your window, it's-" she protested faintly.

Sirius cut across her. "Are you questioning me?" he demanded. "I must say, Hermione, it's not a very auspicious start."

She lowered her eyes in shame.

"You see," Sirius continued, "I'll be conducting something of an interview process. If you manage to pass it, I'll grant you the privilege of being my slave for the week, if not…" he trailed off and shrugged. Of course, Sirius had every intention of taking Hermione up on her offer no matter what she did next, but the nervous girl shivering in her knickers in front of him didn't know that.

Hermione's eyes widened in panic. Sirius hadn't said that there would be conditions! She had been under the impression that he'd already accepted her proposal back at the restaurant! Now she had to convince him? Hurriedly, Hermione reached behind her back and quickly unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts bounced softly as the fabric released them, and Sirius grinned lasciviously, staring with appreciation at her newly unveiled tits. Hermione squirmed as he took her in, uncomfortable with his frank stare. No one had ever seen her naked in the light of day before, much less taken the time to study her so closely, and she felt self-conscious. Sirius reveled in the way she squirmed under his attentions, her rosy blush spreading lower and lower. Gradually he let his eyes trail down her body before stopping to stare unabashedly at the damp scrap of fabric which concealed from him the sight he most wanted to see.

"Take off your knickers for me, Kitten," he urged her in a husky whisper, reaching down to stroke himself through his jeans. Hermione curled her fingers into the waistband of her knickers and slowly began to drag them down, biting her lip from nerves and embarrassment. She was like a delectable present unwrapping herself just for him.

"That's it, love, let me see your pussy."

Blushing at his crude language, Hermione nevertheless continued to tug down her knickers, lower and lower, until finally she was bare to him. She stood, naked for his viewing pleasure, peering up at him in apprehension, searching for signs of his approval. She didn't have to look any further than his cock, which was straining uncomfortably against his jeans.

Gods, she was perfect, Sirius marveled.

"You're bare?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, somewhat surprised. She nodded bashfully, a tantalizing blush spreading over her whole body. He really shouldn't have been shocked in the least, that was how most women did it now, but somehow he had never pictured Hermione that way.

He rose from the couch and slowly approached his frightened Kitten. She had to steel herself not to back away from him. He smiled at her reaction, and then reached out to palm her breasts roughly, before weighing them in his hands. Hermione moaned at his touch.

Stepping back, Sirius gave a hum of satisfaction. Though she felt somewhat like a cow being selected for auction, Hermione couldn't help but glow at his implied praise. Surprising her, Sirius suddenly reached out and tweaked one of her nipples, eliciting a gasp. He then circled her other nipple with a finger, causing it to harden into a taut, little bud.

"Nice and responsive," he said, nodding with approval, before reaching out and pushing her in the direction of the couch. The unexpected roughness shocked Hermione, and she stumbled, grabbing on to a thick, black leather arm to avoid falling.

"Brace yourself on the arm of the couch and bend over it," Sirius whispered seductively in her ear, and Hermione bent obediently. The action caused her naked bum to rub inadvertently against the crotch of Sirius' jeans and his straining erection. She moaned at the feeling of the rough texture of his jeans against her soft skin, and the feel of his cock, clothed as it still was, against her. She ground back against him wantonly.

Sirius chuckled at her eagerness, surveying the witch bent before him.

"You're positively delectable, Kitten," he praised, reaching between her thighs to cup her dripping pussy. Hermione moaned throatily and ground against his hand without shame, coating him with her juices. Sirius chuckled.

"You're soaking wet already, Kitten," he breathed against her ear, nipping it and then tugging gently at it with his teeth. "Thoughts of me?"

"Yes," Hermione gasped, pushing herself more firmly into his hand. Suddenly Sirius stepped back from her once again, withdrawing his hand from between her legs and wiping it on his jeans.

"Reach back between your legs and spread your cheeks," he ordered.

Hermione did as she was told, leaning against the couch for support. Obediently, she spread her arse cheeks as far apart as she could. She felt vulnerable and embarrassed being spread so fully before Sirius, but mostly her stomach squirmed and jumped with arousal.

"Do not move your hands," Sirius instructed, before reaching out and stroking the area between her thighs. He did this a few times, his roughly padded fingers brushing up against Hermione's swollen clit and making her jerk. Sirius would chuckle each time she did this, but inside he reveled in how wondrously responsive she was. He dragged his fingers across her pussy, marveling at her slick wetness, before trailing his fingers farther up until one was poised just over her puckered back entrance. Using her body's own juices, he lubricated the area before slipping just the tip of one finger inside of her.

Hermione had gone still with mortification, her face flaming. Sirius was touching her arsehole.

"Has anyone ever touched you here before, Kitten?" he questioned softly, pushing his finger a little deeper inside Hermione, making her squirm in mild physical discomfort and embarrassment.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Would you let me take you there, if you became my slave?" he wondered.

Would she? Even in her darkest fantasies under the influence of the patented Day Dream charms, Hermione hadn't imagined such a thing. It seemed so dirty, and she had heard it was painful. She thought about it for a while, before answering honestly, hanging her head in shame at what she would allow him to do.

"Yes."

Sirius withdrew his finger from her second hole, and Hermione felt a tiny bit of tension drain out of her.

"Very good, Kitten. If you pass my last test I may just allow you to become my slave." He pinched her clit between two fingers to punctuate this statement, causing Hermione to buck into his hand before he removed it completely from her person.

"Turn around and kneel!" Sirius demanded harshly.

Struggling to regain her orientation, Hermione stood jerkily, before spinning around and falling to her knees before Sirius, her future master. Finding herself confronted with his obvious hardness inches from her face, Hermione quickly lowered her eyes.

Sirius reached out and softly stroked her hair one time before abruptly tugging up on it, forcing Hermione to look at him. Holding onto her hair with one hand, he reached into his pocket with the other, withdrawing the gleaming silver collar she had worked so hard on. Hermione gasped when she saw the change he had made to the piece. She couldn't deny that it was an improvement. Carved into what had previously been a blank stretch of silver bar, were the words 'PROPERTY OF SIRIUS BLACK', in bold, capital letters. Sirius twirled the collar idly between his fingers, and Hermione stared, captivated.

"Do you want this, Kitten?" Sirius asked, dangling the collar teasingly in front of her face.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes," she breathed. "More than anything."

Sirius slipped it back into his pocket. "Then earn it," he said harshly. "If you can make me cum in under two minutes using only your mouth, and you swallow up all my cum like a good, little slave, then this," he withdrew the collar briefly from his pocket, "will be yours. Your time starts now."

Hermione stared apprehensively at his crotch. "I've never done this before," she admitted quietly. Sirius closed his eyes and groaned. My god, she was a virgin in two holes. He would probably explode in her mouth the minute she wrapped her beautiful virgin lips around his aching cock.

"You're wasting time, Kitten," he ground out.

Hesitantly, Hermione reached up and unbuttoned his jeans before slowly dragging down the zipper. She could see the prominent outline of Sirius' cock through his black boxer briefs. As nervous as she was that her performance would be inadequate, she was curious to see Sirius' cock. To feel it in her mouth. With determined hands, Hermione reached up and tugged at Sirius pants, pulling them down until his erection sprang free. She could see that fluid was already leaking from his tip. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and Sirius' cock twitched in response. She peered up at him in wonder before finally, mercifully in Sirius' opinion, bending her head towards him and taking him in her mouth. Sirius groaned, his head falling back as Hermione swirled her tongue experimentally around his tip before lowering her head further in order to bob up and down around his length. Holy fucking god, he was going to cum embarrassingly quickly. Hermione Granger was sucking on his cock. And doing a damn good job of it, for a novice. Exactly what kind of books was she reading, to be so good at this, he wondered. At this point she moaned around his dick before sucking particularly hard and he shot off into her mouth.

Hermione was shocked by the amount of thick, milky liquid streaming into her mouth, but she swallowed it all eagerly, as she had been ordered. When at last no more of his seed seemed forthcoming, Hermione released Sirius, his cock sliding from her mouth with a wet pop. He opened his eyes at the sound and the loss of her warm mouth around him. Hermione peered up at him, awaiting his verdict.

Slowly, Sirius withdrew the collar from his pocket and lowered it over Hermione's bent head. It flashed brightly as the spell activated. For the next week, Hermione Granger belonged completely to Sirius Black.

* * *

_AN: Hope you like, more updates soon. Some is this chap is from Sirius' point of view, but the rest of the story should be consistently from Hermione's perspective, since I have a much easier time identifying as a submissive. And, you know, a girl. I hope the mingling point of views thing went smoothly, let me know. All suggestions and concrit are greatly appreciated! Sorry for any confusion changing the title caused, but I liked this one better __:)__ Please review!_


	3. Branded and Initiated

_AN: As you may come to realize in this chapter, this BDSM fic will be a little more extreme than my Remus/Hermione one, though that contains student/teacher kink and I do love it!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Branded and Initiated  
**

Sirius backed away from her, and Hermione continued to kneel on the floor at his feet, naked except for the silver collar around her neck which proclaimed her 'PROPERTY OF SIRIUS BLACK'. She felt a delicious naughtiness and pride at the fact that for the next week she essentially belonged completely to Sirius. He could command her to do anything, and she would obey. She shivered in anticipation at the thought of following his orders, no matter how humiliating or debase, and being punished should she fail to comply with his will.

Sirius tucked himself into his pants as Hermione watched, still able to taste the remnants of his warm, sticky cum in her mouth, which served as proof of her first successful blow job. Her lips, swollen, parted slightly, and shiny from Sirius' juices, had blood rushing renewed to the dark haired man's cock even as his zipped up his jeans. When Sirius had finished adjusting himself, he surveyed the young witch on her knees in front of him, staring reverentially at his crotch. It was an inevitable ego stroke.

"That was your first time giving a blow job, Kitten?" He asked her, an eyebrow raised in skepticism. He didn't think she would lie to him, but she had been so mind-blowing _good _at it that he couldn't help but wonder if she'd done it before. Maybe it had just been too long since someone had sucked him off, he mused. Or it could have just been the unbelievable fact that it was Hermione Granger, epitome of innocence, or so he had thought, with her lips wrapped firmly around him.

Hermione felt the faint thrum of magic through her body as the truth charm she had imbued in the collar was activated.

"Yes," she whispered, licking her lips, tasting him still. "It was my first time."

"And did you enjoy it?" Sirius enquired.

Hermione nodded shyly. "Very much," she admitted, blushingly. Sirius shook his head in wonder, it was amazing the way she could still blush…

"So," said Sirius. "Now that you're mine, Kitten, I think it's time we lay out some ground rules. Pay very close attention, I don't like to repeat myself. If you break any of my rules I'll be very disappointed in you, and have to punish you most severely. Look at me," Sirius waited for Hermione to raise her eyes to his before continuing. "Nod if you understand."

Hermione nodded.

"You will not talk unless I speak to you first or have given you explicit permission to speak. When you address me, you will call me Sir, never master." It would remind him far too much of Kreacher if she ever called him master, and would ruin the mood faster than anything.

"You will follow my orders, all of them, promptly and exactly. If you fail to carry them out to my expectations, or do not act quickly enough, you will be punished. Do not offer excuses, or your punishment will only be more severe."

Hermione, leaking wetness down her thighs and struggling to avoid rubbing them together, nodded her understanding. Sirius noted her struggle with pleasure.

He narrowed his dark, sinful eyes at Hermione and she straightened under his gaze, striving to pay closer attention. She sensed that what Sirius had to say next was very important.

"I own your orgasm," he said slowly and sensuously. "All your pleasure belongs to me. If you cum, touch yourself or so much as rub your thighs together without my permission you will be punished. The truth charm on the collar will ensure that you confess if you misbehave, so I'd strongly advise against it. Do you understand me, Kitten?"

Hermione, breathing in quick shallow breaths, almost panting, nodded, struggling valiantly not to rub her thighs together. Now that Sirius had forbidden it, it became harder than ever.

"You will show me complete subservience, Kitten, even and especially in public. If you fail to show me the proper respect or deference, or I feel that you have behaved insolently, you will be punished, regardless of where we are or who will witness it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione panted.

Sirius smiled down at her. "Very good, Kitten. And remember, while your collar binds you to me, it permits some flexibility. It would not be a very good test of your obedience if it simply compelled you to obey me effortlessly. Some of my orders may be," he smirked, pausing to linger on her gloriously swollen lips, still shiny with his cum, "hard to swallow, but you must obey, or expect to be punished. You will have no cause to complain, for I will only punish you when you deserve it. You will take all your punishments like a good, obedient slave. Can you do that, Kitten?"

"Yes, Sir, I think so."

"Good. Sit up, but remain on your knees."

Hermione did as she was bid.

"You will be at my beck and call every moment for the next week," Sirius told her. "When I call to you, no matter what time it is, or what you are doing, you will come to me."

He held up a glowing hand, before kneeling on the ground in front of Hermione and bringing three glowing fingers to her skin, just under the 'v' of her pelvic bone. Hermione jerked at his touch. He held the three fingers against her for a period of about ten seconds, applying an uncomfortable pressure, making no effort to be gentle with her.

"This brand will feel warm, not unpleasantly so, if I have need or want of you, and will enable you to know instinctively where I am. The longer you wait to come to me, the more uncomfortably warm the brand will burn."

Hermione, slightly awed by this impressive display of magic, looked down to see that a small, black paw print now adorned the inside of her lower hip. Another mark of possession that let everyone know she belonged implicitly to Sirius Black.

* * *

_AN: Wouldn't that be a cute tattoo? I'd consider getting it, I don't have one there, though I've always kind of wanted one. But, because I make no money off this story, I don't even have enough money to touch up my current tats. PLEASE REVIEW, please please please it brings me such joy!_

And I know it's short, but more updates very soon!


	4. A Novice Mistake

_An: Sorry for the wait, but, you know, school __:)_

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Novice Mistake  
**

After he finished branding her with his paw print, Sirius stepped back and peered down at Hermione, who was still kneeling on the floor before him in a subservient position, waiting eagerly to obey his every order. His cock hardened further at the prospect.

Suddenly, Sirius' dark eyes, which had previously been hooded with lust, narrowed in a way that made Hermione distinctly nervous.

"Hermione," Sirius said in a soft, dangerous voice. "Are you aware that right now you are disobeying one of the rules I laid out for you mere moments ago?"

Hermione raised her head, staring up at Sirius in mute horror. What had she already done wrong, she wondered in a panic. Sirius lowered his eyes pointedly.

In that moment, Hermione realized that she had been subconsciously grinding against her heel as she knelt before Sirius. She let out a gasp of horror and stilled immediately, but the damage was already done. Her heel remained nestled guiltily against her aching center, the wetness coating it evidence of her transgression. She felt her stomach swoop with dread and her cheeks redden with hot shame.

"You'll be punished," Sirius informed her, his stern gaze burning into her, extrapolating her feelings of guilt and shame. "And make no mistake, Kitten, I won't go easy on you just because it's your first offense. Which, I might add, you committed only _minutes _after I collared you and informed you of my rules."

Hermione squirmed with shame and lowered her eyes. She couldn't bare to look at Sirius any longer.

"Did I not make myself clear when I laid out my expectations for you?" Sirius asked bitingly.

"No, Sir," Hermione whispered. "You made yourself very clear."

"Then you agree that you need to be punished," Sirius stated, rather than asked.

"Yes, Sir," she said meekly. "My behavior was inexcusable."

Hermione looked up at him through lowered lashes, her cheeks stained with a prominent blush. "I've been dreadfully naughty. I'll deserve whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

"Yes you will. I don't tolerate disobedience, Kitten. You'll learn to obey me very quickly, or suffer the consequences."

Hermione bowed her head, her eyes brimming with tears. She hated that she had disappointed him already. She would gladly take her punishment. "Yes, Sir."

"Get up!" Sirius barked, fisting his hand in Hermione's bounty of thick, loose curls and wrenching her to her feet.

Despite Sirius's harsh treatment of her, or perhaps because of it, Hermione was still unbelievably aroused. She felt hot all over her body, and her breathing was fast and shallow.

"Follow me," Sirius ordered. Releasing her hair, he strode from the living room and entered a side hallway. Hermione hastened after him. The slight friction between her thighs every time she took a step was torturous, and she worked to withhold her moans. Sticky, wetness continued to leak copiously from her center. As she walked, it coated her upper thighs and began to drip down her legs. Hermione was mortified at her wantonness, especially when she had misbehaved so grievously and was about to be punished accordingly for it.

Sirius lead her to what seemed to be a small guest bedroom. It had light, hardwood floors and contained a bed, two night tables, and a dresser. There didn't seem to be anything personal in the room, though it was done in the Gryffindor colors. Sirius clearly had many fond memories of his school days, which made sense, Hermione mused, as it had really been the only happy time in his life. She shook her head. It wasn't her job to psychoanalyze him right now, it was her job to please him in whatever way she could, and to make up for the fact that she had already disobeyed him.

"Get on the bed and kneel," Sirius instructed, breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

She scrambled to obey, perching on the edge of the bed and being very careful to position both her heels far away from her center.

"On all fours."

Hermione altered her position, a feeling of frisson skirting across her lower abdomen. Despite the fact that this was meant to be a punishment, she felt a deviant thrill of anticipation. How would Sirius discipline her?

It soon became clear when Sirius delivered a shockingly sharp slap to her bum. He continued to rain blows down upon her, one after another. Hermione bit her lip in order to keep from crying out from both the pain and the jolts of pleasure each hit sent through her body. Sirius marveled at the way she thrust her perfect, smooth, little arse up into the air eagerly to meet his blows.

"That's it, Kitten," Sirius murmured, striking her right cheek hard. Hermione arched into the hit, her arse jiggling from the impact. "Take your punishment like a good, little slut." He was enjoying the sight of her blushing bottom. It had reddened to match the shade of her face, which was scarlet from a combination of embarrassment and desire. It was so deliciously wrong to be spanked by Sirius and called a naughty, little slut. Every time Sirius struck her, Hermione leaked more and more wetness for him. By the time he finished, her arse was stinging and cherry red, and she was more aroused than ever.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione panted when it became clear that Sirius wasn't going to spank her again.

He chuckled darkly, the sound causing Hermione to shiver in delight, before he reached out and lightly stroked her arse.

"Did you think that was all I was going to do, Kitten?" Sirius asked, amused. "Spank you?" he shook his head. "You've been naughty enough to deserve much more than a few swats on the butt. That was only the prelude to your real punishment." He smirked evilly. "Since you were insolent enough to touch yourself without my permission, you will be denied pleasure for the rest of the day. Turn over and lay on your back. Do not move."

Breathless, Hermione obeyed, settling herself back on the dark, red sheets.

Sirius walked to the dresser and began rummaging around in it for something. A few seconds later he emerged with not one, not two, but three pairs of shining, silver handcuffs. Hermione's heart beat erratically from a combination of fear and excitement.

Sirius stalked towards the bed, clutching the handcuffs and Hermione eyed them with wide eyes. She had expected to be restrained sometime in the course of this week, but she hadn't known it would be so soon, nor that it would take three pairs of handcuffs to accomplish. Sirius had reached the bed, and was now looming over her with dark intent. He guided her into a sitting position before raising her arms above her head and securing them to the headboard with the first pair of handcuffs. The metal was shockingly cool as it settled around her delicate wrists, and when the lock clicked into place Hermione felt a hot thrill course through her. Her hips shifted.

Running his hands down her body, Sirius skimmed over the curves of Hermione's waist and breasts, his touches tortuously fleeting and light, before coming to rest his hands on her hips, gripping them possessively. He gave them a squeeze, before sneaking his hands underneath her body and firmly grabbing her arse. Hermione hummed softly, enjoying the feeling of Sirius' warm, rough palms against her tender backside. He palmed her gently for a few minutes, massaging her wonderfully pliant cheeks. When he slid his hands further down her thighs, Hermione moaned in dual embarrassment and pleasure. She was sticky from where her own wetness had dripped down her legs, and Sirius surely noticed. She hardly had time to be embarrassed though, before Sirius suddenly and roughly wrenched apart her thighs. Hermione gasped from the shock and the uncomfortable strain of the stretch. Before she knew it, Sirius had handcuffed each of her ankles to a corner bedpost, trapping her in the uncomfortably vulnerable and revealing position. She had never been so terribly exposed, and she longed to cover herself in embarrassment and self consciousness.

The charming innocence of Hermione's blush was offset by her nakedness and the way she was so wantonly positioned. Sirius' rock hard cock twitched at the sight of his helpless angel, fallen to Earth and all tied up for his pleasure. She was spread wide before him, her wet, glistening pussy prominently on display, begging for him to pound into it. But he had to restrain himself, she needed to be punished. He couldn't allow her the satisfaction of his cock where she most wanted it. Needed it, judging by the way she was writhing on the bed, undulating her hips. He groaned. Despite his reputation, he'd never had a witch so eager and desperate to bed him, and Hermione's transparent need had him horny and hard as hell. He had to have her.

Sirius stripped off his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor, and Hermione's eyes raked eagerly over his muscled, tattooed chest. She licked her lips, longing to run her tongue languidly over every last faded tattoo on Sirius' beautiful, scarred chest. However, when Sirius' hands dropped to fiddle with is belt buckle, Hermione's eyes immediately refocused there. As delectably lickable as Sirius' chest was, she was even more interested in the lower portion of his anatomy. After removing his belt and unzipping his jeans, Sirius unceremoniously shoved both his jeans and boxers down, kicking the cumbersome clothing off aggressively. Who wanted to be wearing clothes when there was a beautiful, naked witch laid out just for him?

For the first time, Sirius stood gloriously naked before her. Hermione's hips jerked in visceral response, her kegel muscles clenching as an onslaught of new wetness gushed from her center. She moaned wantonly, unable to help herself. Now that she could see Sirius fully, she wanted him to touch her more badly than ever. He approached her, and the rolling of Hermione's hips grew even more frantic. She thrashed wildly, desperate for friction. Sirius crouched over her, tantalizingly close but not touching. Godric, why wasn't he touching her? Hermione moaned again, thrusting her hips mindlessly in Sirius' direction, but made no move to satisfy her craving for his touch, appearing mildly amused at her predicament. Leaning over her, he poised himself above her body, just out of reach of her searching hips.

"What do you want, Kitten?" he whispered against her ear, his warm lips brushing maddeningly against the sensitive shell.

Hermione blushed, but was forced to verbalize her desires. "You. Inside of me. Please," she panted.

"Do you want me to pound my hard, thick cock up into your tight, little pussy until I spill over inside you and you cum screaming my name? Is that what you want, Kitten?" he whispered sinfully into her ear. Hermione shuddered at his description. That was exactly what she wanted.

"Yes, God yes, please Sirius, I need you so bad, please," Hermione begged shamelessly.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kitten?" Sirius asked.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "Please Sirius! I want you to fuck me so bad, so hard, I need - please Sirius!"

Sirius bit down on her ear. Hard. "Too bad," he whispered harshly, before drawing away from her and kneeling between her thighs.

"If you want the privilege of being fucked by me Kitten, you'll earn it. Naughty, insolent, little slaves who touch themselves without my permission don't get to feel my cock inside of them, no matter how bad their pussies are dripping for it." He eyed her pussy. She certainly _was _dripping for him, begging without words for him to sheath himself inside of her. Her desire was so strong that she had created a wet spot on his sheets.

"I'm sorry, please-" Hermione whimpered.

Sirius gripped his cock, and without warning, used it to slap Hermione across the face. She stilled momentarily in shock, floored by this action. Sirius had just slapped her across the face with his dick, the dick he refused to put to use inside of her. It was degrading and humiliating, and it only heightened Hermione's desire for him, prompting yet another flood of wetness from the apex of her thighs.

"I don't accept apologies or excuses, Kitten," Sirius admonished her. "I told you that. You must learn to listen to me more closely."

Hermione nodded desperately. Sirius rewarded her by reaching out and brushing his hand over her stomach, sending her muscles rippling in response. His hand danced teasingly across her skin, venturing lower and lower, causing her hips to jerk as he drew closer to where she most needed him to touch her. He traced the 'v' of her pelvic bone, halting the progress of his fingers just above her pussy, massaging her with his thumbs. Hermione moaned and raised her hips eagerly. Sirius removed his hands from her, and scooted further up the bed. Seizing Hermione's perky breasts, he squeezed roughly, pulling them upward, and then began thrusting between them. He groaned at the feeling of his cock between her luscious tits. Not worrying about Hermione's pleasure, he came quickly, spraying her with his cum. It splattered across her stomach, breasts and chin. Hermione felt dirty and shamed, but unaccountably aroused. Sirius had just used her in a purely selfish manner for his own pleasure, but his act, debase and degrading as it was, only had her arousal spinning out of control.

After taking in the sight of her, writhing, moaning and covered in his cum, Sirius scooted back to resume kneeling on the bed between her widely spread thighs.

"How do you feel, Kitten?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Hot," she admitted, panting and moaning quietly. "Dirty."

"Do you like being covered in my cum?" He asked, beginning to stroke himself back into hardness. Hermione moaned.

"Yes," she admitted, shifting her hips desperately in an attempt to find the friction she needed so badly. Sirius reached out and trailed a hand over her stomach, spreading his cum to coat more of her body. When he had finished, he wiped his sticky hand on Hermione's face. She blushed even more hotly, and bit her lip to contain a shameful moan of pleasure.

"Open your mouth, Kitten." Sirius instructed lowly. Hermione obeyed immediately, and Sirius guided his newly erect dick into her velvety warm cavern. He moaned at the feel of her around him. "Suck," he commanded, though his eager, little Kitten had already begun to lap at his tip.

"Good girl. Do you like my cock in your mouth, Kitten?" He asked tightly, as she bobbed her head over him, taking him as deep as she could with her limited movement.

Hermione hummed an affirmative, sucking him hard. The combination of the vibrations and her lips around him sent Sirius into a frenzy, and he began to thrust into her mouth with reckless abandon, completely mindless of her gag reflex. His kitten took him admirably though, relaxing her throat as Sirius' member slammed into the back of it, his balls smacking against her face with each rough thrust. When he felt his balls tighten, and knew he was about to cum, he withdrew from her mouth. Hermione scarcely had time to close her eyes before Sirius came explosively all over her face. The feeling of his warm, sticky cum coating her forehead, nose and chin, dripping down her cheeks, inexplicably turned Hermione on, prompting another deluge of wetness between her thighs, much to her embarrassment and shame. She moaned and squirmed, sneaking out her tongue and swiping it over her lips, eager to take in Sirius' salty taste. He smiled at her behavior, before standing and backing away from the bed. Hermione raised her cum coated eyelids, feeling the bed dip as Sirius left it. She watched hazily as he grabbed his wand from where he had set it on the dresser.

"You will stay here, Kitten, and think about what you've done," Sirius informed her sternly, leveling his wand at her. He cast a mild aphrodisiac charm to insure Hermione's continued state of arousal, before he dressed quietly and left, abandoning Hermione to suffer alone with her rampant need.

* * *

Hermione was stunned and absolutely humiliated. How could he have just left her there, unsatisfied and covered in his cum? What was he doing? When was he coming back? She moaned and once again sought that so badly needed friction between her thighs. Though she knew it was futile, she couldn't control her bodies instinctual movements to try and gain some form of satisfaction. The aphrodisiac charm Sirius had cast on her, the cruel, cruel man, had amped up her need further still, and yet more wetness gushed between her thighs. His cum had begun to cool and dry on her, marking her as his. It only made Hermione burn for him more. Godric, she needed him so badly. Hermione whimpered, and once again tried desperately to rub her thighs together.

* * *

After an indeterminate amount of time, possibly hours later, Sirius reentered the guest room. Hermione moaned lowly at the sight of him and thrust her hips eagerly in his direction. She blushed heavily at her shameless display of wanton behavior, but she couldn't help herself. Even after the way he had humiliated and used her, she reacted to him like a bitch in heat, still desperate for his touch.

"Sirius," she moaned.

The dark eyed animagus stared down at her.

"Look at you," he observed lowly. "Covered in my cum, writhing around and dripping for me like a filthy, little slut. I could smell your arousal from all the way down the hallway."

Hermione whimpered. "Please, Sirius. Please, I need you. Please," she begged.

Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Have you learned your lesson, Kitten?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione cried. "I'm sorry! Please, just touch me! I need you to so bad, Sirius, please!"

Nodding, he pushed off his jeans and boxers, leaving on his shirt, and approached the bed. He knelt between her thighs, holding down on her frantically bucking hips to still them. He licked his lips, eying her dripping pussy, and then thrust into her hard.

Finally! Her pussy felt un-fucking-believable, so hot and wet around him, squeezing his cock.

Hermione came almost immediately after Sirius entered her, her inner muscles fluttering around Sirius' member as he continued to ride her through her orgasm.

"God, Kitten, you're so fucking tight!" he gasped, thrusting into her deeply, loving the feel of her slick, tight sleeve around him. When Sirius could feel himself teetering on the edge, he reached down to circle Hermione's sensitive, swollen clit and they came in tandem.

* * *

_AN: The first 'real' chapter, I guess you could say. Review please, I'll love you for it!_


	5. Humbled

**AN:** I know, it's been forever, I totally suck, but now that's it's summer updates should be more regular. Usual warnings apply as does disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Humbled**

Closing her eyes, Hermione tilted her head up to meet the steady torrent of hot water that streamed from the shower head. She sighed softly, appreciating the way the water ran over her body, the heat and steam of the shower easing her stiff muscles. Yesterday, the only ache she had been able to pay attention to was the one between her thighs, but being handcuffed to a bed for the better part of the day, not to mention the fact that she had been constantly straining against her bonds, had taken a toll on her body. She had awoken this morning stiff, sore and alone. Though she new it was a ridiculous notion given their current arrangement, she had hoped that Sirius might've stayed the night with her. He had been surprisingly tender last night, after their frantic coupling, collapsing against her and placing a soft, sloppy kiss on her sweaty forehead. He had then nuzzled against her neck for the barest of moments, before pushing himself off of her and undoing her restraints. As he slipped the handcuffs off her, Sirius had turned her bruised, tender areas over in his hands a few times, examining them, before leaning down to lavish her raw rists and ankles with soft kisses. Hermione had blushed at the sweet intimacy of the act, as she did now, remembering it.

Shaking her head to clear it, Hermione reached for her apple scented body wash. Running a soapy loofa over her body, she luxuriated in the feeling of being clean once again. After releasing her from her bonds last night, Sirius had pulled her firmly into his chest, spooning her from behind. One of his hands had dipped between her legs, possessively cupping her sex, and the other he'd draped over her waist, clutching her body closer to him. Sated, the sleepy animagus had either forgotten, or simply didn't care, that Hermione was still covered in his essence. As she had struggled not to squirm against his hand, Hermione had secretly hoped that maybe Sirius had left her that way deliberately. Maybe he had left her covered in his cum all night on purpose, as a mark of his ownership. It had certainly kept Hermione awake for awhile, a potent reminder of what a filthy, little slut she was to like being covered in his cum so much.

Hermione bit her lip, struggling not to dip her fingers between her thighs. Thoughts of last night, and of Sirius, had her wet with more than soap and water. She longed to touch herself, to rub her clit furiously until she found release, but at the thought of failing and displeasing Sirius once again, she managed to restrain herself. With a sigh Hermione closed her eyes and struggled to relax, letting the soothing cascade of water simply wash over her. Five minutes later, standing beneath the hot, pressurized stream of the shower, Hermione rinsed the last of the suds from her body, before leaning forward to shut off the water.

Bent at the waist, dripping and naked in the tub, Hermione wrung out her thick, saturated hair as best she could, before sweeping it up into a towel. It had been a while since she had been unable to simply dry her hair instantly by magic, and she loathed to think what a frizzy, wild, mess it would be in an hour or so. She sighed, resigning herself to the state of her hair. She could only hope that Sirius wouldn't be too put off by it. Letting the white towel drop from her body, Hermione plucked the bottle of Vanilla and Brown Sugar body lotion from the sink. She popped open the cap with her thumb nail, squirting a dollop of the silky, smooth white cream into her hand, letting the warm scent of it wash over her. Hermione then propped her leg up on the sink in an imitation of a ballet dancer posing at the bar. Languidly, she began massaging the lotion into her calve, then her thigh. She rubbed till the lotion disappeared into her skin, and then switched legs, lifting her other one to rest against the cool, white marble of the sink. After her legs, she proceeded to rub lotion over the rest of her body, till all of her skin was soft and silky smooth.

When it had come time to do her breasts and buttock, she had hesitated, a slight blush forming on her skin. By applying the lotion in these sensitive places, would she be breaking Sirius' rule against touching herself? A nervous feeling bloomed low in her abdomen. But it wasn't _meant _to be sexual, Hermione reasoned, raising her lotion coated hands slowly to her breasts. It was part of her normal routine, she told herself as she began to massage the lotion into her peaked mounds. But her skin was flushed and her nipples were hard beneath her touch. The sight of the thick white cream on her chest reminded her of last night, of being covered in Sirius' cum. A needy whine formed in the back of her throat. She cursed her body for its damnable weakness, massaging the rest of the lotion into her breasts quickly and angrily. But the roughness of her touch only aroused her more, and she could feel that tantalizing tingling starting between her thighs, the one that precipitated wetness.

Hermione gulped, knowing she would have to confess this to Sirius later. She knew that she would likely be punished for her transgression, but the thought, rather than causing apprehension, caused anticipation to thrum through her veins. With shaky breaths, Hermione massaged her arse, rubbing lotion into it, and using all of her will power not to sneak her hands just a little lower between her thighs. When she finally finished, she leaned heavily against the bathroom wall, flushed and breathing roughly. She took in great gasps of air, unreasonably exhausted, as if she had just run a marathon. Restraining herself was just so hard! Leaning forward, Hermione let the towel fall from her hair, unleashing the wild, wet tangles around her shoulders. After taking a few moments to collect herself, Hermione stooped to pick up the towels from the bathroom floor. She strode back into the bedroom, depositing the damp towels in a clothes hamper on the way in. As she made her way over to the bed, she caught sight of a folded piece of parchment floating above the bedside table. It was stamped with a dark paw print, a larger version of the one that now adorned her hip. Hermione was struck by a sudden, sharp desire to keep the tattoo after this week was over. Pushing the startling notion from her mind, she reached for the note and unfolded the thick parchment slowly.

_Kitten, _(a pleased, unconscious smile lit up Hermione's face at the endearment)

_After your shower, get dressed in the outfit I have put on the bed for you and come to the kitchen. Present yourself submissively and respectfully to me, and await your instructions. We have a lot to talk about._

_SOB_

Hermione smirked at the signature, certain that its double meaning was intentional. A heady feeling of anticipation stole over her at the thought of seeing Sirius. Or rather, and at this thought wetness began to pool between her thighs, 'presenting herself submissively to him'. She shivered at the notion, and then glanced at the bed. The so called 'outfit' Sirius had lain out for her turned out to be merely a small, black thong. Hermione smiled wryly and picked up the miniscule garment. It certainly wouldn't do much to preserve her modesty, but that was okay. In fact, it was perfect. She would gladly present herself to Sirius completely naked if he wished it of her. She smiled, happy that Sirius wanted to see her body, that it pleased him. That _she _pleased him. This week, that was all she wanted to do.

The fact that her body would be on display only made her more eager to see Sirius. She stepped into the little, black thong he had provided for her. It hugged her lower lips snugly, and she could already feel her arousal pooling in the crotch. Hermione had never worn a thong before. She usuallly wasn't one to indulge in sexy lingerie (after all, who was there to appreciate it?), and it felt curious, as if she had a slight wedgie. She liked the feeling, reveling in the fact that she wouldn't be able to forget what she was wearing with the small triangle of fabric pressing firmly into her arse. Spotting a hairbrush on the dresser, Hermione quickly drug it through her hair, taming it as best she could. Then, excitement skipping around in her stomach, Hermione set down the brush and made her way to Sirius' spacious kitchen, which she had glimpsed only briefly the day before.

To her surprise and disappointment, Sirius wasn't in the kitchen when Hermione arrived. It seemed the vexing animagus was going to make her wait. But perhaps that was best, Hermione mused. It gave her time to assume a suitably submissive pose. What would be best, she wondered. She certainly couldn't seat herself in in one of the chairs. That would be vastly inappropriate. It would have to be the floor, Hermione decided. Gently, she lowered herself to the patterned tiles, which were pleasantly cool beneath her knees.

* * *

He let her wait in the kitchen alone for twenty minutes, thoroughly testing her patience. It was an intriguingly heady feeling to have his Kitten waiting for him, eagerly anticipating his command, willing to do anything for him. He found himself half hard at the thought of Hermione, and it was as much of a struggle for him as it was for her to delay their meeting. Finally, when it seemed to Sirius that an almost unbearable amount of time had passed, her ran his hand once more through his already disheveled hair and wrenched open his bedroom door.

When he finally entered the kitchen, Sirius had to exercise all of his self-control not to pounce immediately on the sight that awaited him. Hermione had prostrated herself on the floor before his kitchen chair. Her bare chest was pressed fully against the floor, her arms stretched out in front of her, and her delectably thong clad ass raised in the air, thrust toward him like an offering. He groaned deeply, not bothering to suppress his reaction to the sight of her in such a position.

Hermione was instantly aware of him the moment Sirius entered the room, and her body hummed in response, a delicious hotness spreading over her. She struggled with the effort to contain herself, thrusting her arse higher in the air, eager to display herself to her master.

"Good morning, Sir. " Hermione spoke to the floor, her voice throaty with desire.

Sirius greeted this statement with a light slap to one of Hermione's exposed arse cheeks. She bit her lip in order to hold in a moan, but was unable to hide her reaction completely, pressing her arse up into Sirius' hand.

"Naughty girl, " he scolded, sounding indulgent and amused rather than stern. "Speaking before she's been spoken to. "

Hermione debated apologizing, but chose to remain silent, reveling in Sirius' attention as he continued to caress and stroke her bottom.

"Talking out of turn," he mused softly, "is just one of the insolent behaviors we will attempt to correct today, Kitten." Slipping a finger underneath the thin strap of her thong, Sirius stretched it tautly before letting it snap back against Hermione's skin, sending reverberations of pleasure through her body.

"Sit up on your heels and face me," Sirius instructed, backing reluctantly away from her.

The prospect of facing Sirius head on almost overwhelmed Hermione, and she struggled to control her breathing. Sitting back on her heels, she slowly spun to face Sirius, heart thumping in anticipation. Instinctively, she kept her eyes lowered to floor, folding her hands delicately and settling them in her lap.

Reaching out, Sirius raised Hermione's chin and allowed her to meet his eyes, which were dark with a dangerous lust. Hermione found herself enthralled by them. From that first horrible moment when she had met him in shrieking shack, even when she had thought him a mass murderer, Hermione had been fascinated by Sirius' eyes. When he allowed you to see past his barriers, the depth of emotion behind the enigmatic animagus' eyes was startling.

"Tell me, Kitten, what are you supposed to call me when you have been permitted to speak to me?" he asked in a sensually low voice. He still held Hermione's chin in his hand.

"I am to call you Sir, Sir," Hermione said softly.

"Are you permitted to use my name?" he questioned.

"No, Sir, that would be disrespectful."

"Yes," Sirius said slowly, and a twisting feeling of guilt began to invade Hermione's stomach as she realized what she had done the previous night, albeit inadvertently. "It would be the epitome of disrespect for you to call me by name." His expressive eyes turned hard, and Hermione longed to be able to avert her own. However, Sirius' firm hand held her in place, forcing her to meet his harsh gaze. "And yet, last night, you took that liberty. Repeatedly. Explain yourself."

His harsh tone caused Hermione to shrink in on herself. "I'm sorry, Sir. I lost control of myself and forgot my place. I apologize," she whispered. She found herself consumed by a desperate need to make it up to Sirius, to erase her mistake in his eyes. All she wanted was to please him! He needed to know that.

Sirius released his grip on her chin and began stroking the side of her face. He tenderly tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing the delicate shell with his fingers. And in this way, though his deep, gray eyes remained hard, Sirius reassured her. She knew he would allow her to make it up to him, to repent and learn from her mistake. In that moment, Hermione was overcome with gratitude for him, her benevolent master.

"Yes, Kitten, you forgot yourself. You will not forget again," Sirius said sternly.

"No, Sir."

"You will remember your position with me, Kitten," he murmured softly, still stroking the side of her face. Hermione leaned into his touch. "We are not equals, and you will not be permitted to act as if we are. I own you, Kitten. You are my slave and I am your master. Don't forget that." He fingered her collar. "My property, Kitten, that's what you are. _Mine_, to use however I wish. "

Hermione gushed wetness at Sirius' words, at the way he claimed her.

"And you will learn your place," Sirius finished. He stood and backed away from Hermione, walking over to stand by his gleaming stove. "Get on your hands and knees," he barked.

Hermione obeyed immediately, dropping to all fours. She peered up at Sirius, eagerly awaiting his next move. Never taking his eyes from her, Sirius reached behind him and grabbed a wooden spoon which had been hanging on the wall above the stove. Hermione watched avidly as he twirled the utensil idly between his strong, tanned fingers. She squirmed at the thought of what Sirius might do with that wooden spoon, such a classic and evocative instrument of discipline. Sirius stalked toward her, a darkly lustful look in his eyes. He came to stand behind her, and the anticipation of what was to come stretched tautly between them. Reaching out, Sirius dragged the spoon over the globe of one of Hermione's glorious, lily white, arse cheeks. He couldn't wait to make it blush bright pink once more.

"Do you know what I like about thongs, Kitten?" he asked in a sinful whisper.

"No, Sir," she said breathlessly, though she could probably hazard a guess.

"I can spank your pretty, little arse anytime I like without even having to take off your knickers."

"I'm happy to facilitate you in my discipline, Sir," Hermione panted.

A laugh threatened to burst out of Sirius. Merlin, he thought fondly, even when she was acting the submissive sex slave she still managed to sound like an absolute swot. Just another one of the things that amazed him about her. She really was daft, he mused. Daft, but undeniably delicious, bent over before him on his kitchen floor.

"I'm going to give that impertinent, little arse of yours ten swats, Kitten. You will count them off and thank me after each one. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Even though she knew it was coming, the sharp, stinging impact of the wooden spoon still tore a yelp from Hermione's lips.

"One, thank you, Sir," she gasped out.

As Sirius continued to spank her, varying the location of his blows, the wetness between Hermione's thighs grew, soaking her thong. She struggled to stay still, longing to rub her thighs together, but she had to admit that this was a delicious sort of torture.

Sirius delivered the last blow and Hermione moaned, arching her back with pleasure. "Ten," she panted. "Thank you, Sir."

In the aftermath of that last hit, both Hermione and Sirius panted, and the dark eyed man sported a tremendous hard on, which was pressing painfully against the fabric of his jeans. Sirius took a moment, reaching down to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

"Your arse looks beautiful, love," he breathed, staring at it appreciatively. "Flushed such a gorgeous pink. So fucking beautiful." He reached forward to stroke it with his free hand, feeling the heat of her skin which had been generated by his blows.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione panted, her breathlessness shooting straight to his dick. He shifted the hand on her arse, moving it lower in order to nudge his Kitten's thighs just a little farther apart. Her breath came faster, and he could feel the slick wetness that adorned her inner thighs and filled up the crotch of her thong. He cupped her center, feeling her through the drenched fabric of her underwear. Unable to resist, he rubbed his thumb against the area where he knew Hermione's clit to be, eliciting a delighted gasp from her. Her chuckled softly and continued to tease her.

"I see that someone enjoyed her punishment," Sirius observed wryly. Hermione moaned an affirmative, struggling to move into his hand. Sirius quickly stilled her hips.

"Such a naughty, little slut," he murmured, amused by her continued efforts to buck into his hand. "I can feel how wet you are for me, Kitten." He slipped one of his fingers beneath her thong, and Hermione moaned wantonly at his bare touch. "What a naughty little pussy you have. It's leaking all over me. I think I should punish it," Sirius declared, removing his hand from her wet heat.

"Keep your thighs spread, Kitten," he ordered sternly, grabbing the wooden spoon. "Just like that."

Hermione's breath was coming fast now, and she thought it was rather appropriate that she was on all fours given that she was panting like a bitch in heat. She had gone into this week anticipating that Sirius would take the opportunity to spank her, but she had never dreamed that he would spank her _there_, where she now thought he was going to. She couldn't deny how much the idea excited her, not given her body's enthusiastic response to it. Her pussy lips pulsed and throbbed in anticipation of what Sirius was about to do. Hermione could feel his hot breath against the side of her face, and the strength of his body as he loomed over her from behind.

"Do you want me to spank your pussy, Kitten?" he whispered huskily.

Hermione moaned deeply. "Yes, Sir. God yes, please, please, Sir, spank me," she begged, utterly shameless in her desire.

Sirius raised the wooden spoon and delivered a light slap to the area between Hermione's quivering thighs. She whined and thrust herself back against the spoon eagerly. He took this as a sign that she was enjoying herself, and felt free to continue. He brought the spoon down on her again, and Hermione gasped in delight. Every time she felt the firm slap of the spoon against her pussy, shockwaves of pleasure rocketed through her, like fireworks beneath her skin.

"Do you like it when I spank your naughty pussy?" Sirius asked wickedly, metting out another slap. This time, he continued to hold the spoon against her center after the blow, and Hermione squirmed against it, grinding against the hard wood. Sirius brought back the spoon and spanked her again. Hermione moaned. The next time Sirius lifted the spoon to strike her, he noticed that it had been coated with his Kitten's arousal. "You do like it, don't you, you filthy, little slut? You love it when I spank your naughty pussy," he declared knowingly.

"Yes, Sir. So much, please!"

Sirius continued to spank her, the solid thwack of the spoon against her ultra-sensitive pussy lips driving her more and more out of her mind with sensation. When Hermione almost felt that she could take no more, and that Sirius would actually spank her to orgasm, he stopped. Breathing heavily, he threw aside the spoon and circled around to stand in front of her.

"You were very disrespectful last night, Kitten," he said, struggling to control the roughness in his voice. "You belong to me, and as my property you will treat me with the proper subservience. Today will be a lesson in that. You will spend all day on your knees, either sitting back on your heels as you were earlier or on all fours as you are now. This will serve to remind you of your place. You will crawl everywhere, and be permitted to stand only to use the bathroom, which you must ask permission for. I may not give it to you right away. Hopefully that will help to teach you some of the control you seem to lack so desperately. Do you understand your conditions for today?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione assured him, a dull red blush on her cheeks and a squirming feeling in her stomach. The thought of being reduced to acting like an animal all day excited her terribly. For whatever reason, the prospect of the humiliation aroused her. She didn't know why she had such a response to being degraded, but today she would embrace it and enjoy. After all, that's what this week was about.

Sirius left her there, kneeling before him on the floor and strode over to the counter. Reaching into a cupboard, he extracted a bowl and a box of cereal. Why shouldn't a grown man eat cocoapuffs, he thought as he grabbed the brightly colored box. As Moony said, it was fucking chocolate, you couldn't go wrong. He grabbed some milk from the fridge and poured himself a bowl of sugary, chocolate goodness. He tried to enjoy his breakfast, but the significant problem of his raging hard on was distracting. Hermione, he noticed, was staring at the large bulge in his jeans with a look of such naked hunger on her face that Sirius had to restrain a groan. While she was distracted, he took the opportunity to covertly cast a series of antistiffness and automatically renewing pain reliever charms on her. He had read her proposal, and he knew that it was the humbling, humiliation aspects of BDSM that appealed to her, not the pain. And thank Merlin for that, because even if Hermione had wanted it, he never would have been able to hurt her, physically or otherwise. He wanted his Kitten to enjoy every minute of this week, just as much as he would. And from the way she had reacted to her spankings, she was enjoying it so far, he thought with satisfactio. Sirius finished eating quickly, and then turned to Hermione. She looked up on him from the floor, need and lust in her eyes, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something you wanted, Kitten?" he asked, desire and a bit of amusement coloring his tone.

Hermione blushed, embarrassed by the transparency of her need. "Yes, Sir," she whispered. "Please."

"Tell me what you want," Sirius ordered.

The spell on Hermione forced the truth from her lips, overriding her natural bashfulness. "I want to suck on you, Sir," she admitted quietly.

"Where?" Sirius prodded. Despite how adorable he found her shyness, he was going to make his Kitten tell him exactly what she wanted to do to him, and where. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear the dirty words to spill from her achingly innocent lips.

"I want to suck on your…cock, Sir, please," she said haltingly.

At her plaintive request, Sirius groaned and beckoned her forward, unable to hold out any longer. She crawled to him, breasts swaying, and the sight nearly undid him. Hermione stopped before him, kneeling at his feet. Tentatively, she rested her chin on his knee, waiting for him to give permission for her to do what she so longed to.

"Please, Sir," she begged softly. "Let me suck on you. I need you in my mouth so badly, Sir, please." She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Undo my jeans," Sirius ordered his voice thick with need.

Hermione obeyed eagerly, unzipping his jeans quickly and taking out his straining member. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder, stilling her movements. He chuckled softly.

"Eager, little slut. I didn't say you could touch," he admonished gently. Hermione whimpered, a pathetic, little sound of need. Her mouth watered for his cock, but she released him. Sirius drew in a rough, deep breath. He was torturing himself as much as he was her. She hadn't even put her delectable mouth on him yet, and he was already leaking precum from the head of his cock.

"Kiss it," he commanded her lowly.

Hermione peered earnestly up in his eyes, before leaning forward. Her hot breath fanned over his hugely erect cock, teasing him. She licked her lips one more time, and then planted a kiss on Sirius' tip. She longed to take him fully into her mouth, to suck him, but he had given her permission only to kiss, and so that is what she did. After bestowing an almost chaste kiss to Sirius' swollen, red tip, Hermione lavished the rest of his length with open mouthed kisses, sneaking out her tongue to lick him and lap up his taste. She kissed every inch of him she could get at; his shaft, his tip, his balls. She was desperate to taste him. Sirius, at the brink, finally placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, signaling without words for her to stop. Lifting her head, Hermione settled her face in the crook of Sirius' thigh, nuzzling him affectionately there, loving the feel of his course hair against her cheek. She continued to nuzzle him happily while she waited for further orders.

"Suck me, Kitten," Sirius rasped finally.

Hermione raised her head immediately, taking Sirius eagerly into her mouth. Both of them moaned as she engulfed him.

"Oh, fuck, Kitten," Sirius groaned, fisting his hands in Hermione's wild hair. She swirled her tongue around his tip, spreading the precum, before sinking down around him and sucking hard. Sirius moaned and tugged at her hair. Hermione forced herself to take him as deeply as she could, struggling to take all of into her mouth. She gagged slightly when he hit the back of her throat, but kept going, determined to lower herself over him till his balls were pressed right up against her face. Breathing deeply through her nose, she finally managed to take him all the way. Feeling incredibly proud of herself, Hermione swallowed around him. When Sirius felt her throat contract around him so exquisitely, he lost it. With a loud cry he thrust upward and emptied himself down the back of her throat in three quick jerks. Hermione eagerly swallowed up all of his hot salty cum, before slowly raising up off of him, and releasing Sirius' cock from the warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

Sirius fell back against his chair, spent, and Hermione stared up at him with wide, lust glazed eyes. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink from her exertions and her desire, and her lips were shiny with his cum. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to him, more perfect.

"God, love, you're so fucking gorgeous," he breathed.

Hermione smiled, pleased, and ducked her head at the compliment. After he had taken some time to recover, Sirius tucked himself back into his pants and did up his jeans. Dragging a hand through his shaggy, dark hair, he reached for the still open box of cocoapuffs and set it on the floor.

"Eat," he invited distractedly.

Hermione was somewhat surprised not to receive a bowl or any eating utensils, but she found she didn't mind. It was only another mark of her servitude. She reached into the box of cocoapuffs and began to eat the cereal dry. Belatedly, Sirius went to the fridge and got Hermione a glass of milk, setting it down beside her on the floor. She drank it gratefully, before setting it aside along with the cereal.

Sirius, still caught up in his haze of post orgasmic bliss, was scarcely paying attention to Hermione until he heard her let out a soft, little sigh.

"Something the matter, Kitten?" he asked wryly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed heavily, embarrassed at having been caught out. "No, only…," she trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"Yes," Sirius prompted softly.

"It's just," she looked up and met his eyes. "Now I can't taste you anymore," she said with a pout.

Sirius felt his blood rush south as his cock rehardened instantly at her confession. He groaned.

"Christ, Kitten, you really are my little cockslut." He shook his head in wonder. "C'mear."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione knelt on all fours in front of Sirius' couch. Earlier, when she had crawled into the living room, dutifully following her master as he had bid, she had been perturbed by the fact that the coffee table she had seen in front of the black, leather couch yesterday was gone. She'd been puzzled, but hadn't said anything since it wasn't her place to question Sirius. However, it soon became clear why the table had been removed.

After Sirius had thrown himself carelessly onto the sofa and tuned on his big, flat screen television ("I'm all about embracing Muggle culture, love."), he had motioned Hermione over to him.

Once she had crawled across the room and was kneeling before him, he had instructed her to turn to the side. She had, and a few seconds later Sirius had placed his feet up on her back, using her as his footstool. She had been acting as such ever since. It clearly wasn't the least bit sexual to Sirius. He had watched a rerun of _Seinfeld_ and then settled in to one of those prolifically violent, American gangster movies where everyone overused the F-word. He was, as far as Hermione could tell, treating her just like a footstool. I was as if she were really an inanimate object to him. Maddeningly, Sirius' complete disregard for her only seemed to arouse her more. It hadn't been long before an excess of wetness overflowed from her skimpy thong and began to run down her thighs in sticky rivulets. She struggled constantly to stay silent and to not rub her thighs together. It seemed that practically everything Sirius did aroused her. The weight and feel of his feet on her back, his unrestrained bark like laughter, the way he shifted, his unconscious sounds and movements; all of it served to drive her steadily mad. Despite her arousal, she was slightly uncomfortable in her position. The floor was hard and unforgiving, and it was difficult to keep still. However, when her knees failed to become painfully stiff after the first hour, Hermione surmised that Sirius must have cast a pain prevention spell of some sort on her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. He really could be quite sweet sometimes, even if he showed it in unconventional ways.

Sirius, for his part, wasn't quite as uneffected as Hermione imagined. Though he didn't show it, he found himself constantly distracted by her. After all, she was practically naked. Instead of paying attention to the movie he snuck covert glances at Hermione. She really was bloody beautiful, he thought. Honestly, he couldn't fathom why she wanted anything to do with him, but he would certainly take advantage of it while he could. After this morning though, his dick needed a little bit of a break, and so he forced himself to resist temptation and go back to watching Joe Pesci flip his shit after being told to go home and get his fuckin' shinebox.

* * *

After the credits had rolled on _Goodfellas_, Sirius retreated for a few minutes into the kitchen, before reemerging in the living room and plopping onto the couch without abandon once more. (Really, Hermione thought, it was a good thing that couch was reinforced by magic or else Sirius surely would've broken it by now, the way he treated the thing so roughly.) Replacing his feet on Hermione's back, Sirius picked up the _Daily Prophet_. He had just finished reading an article about the Cannons' latest disaster of a season (_Merlin_, their stats were terrible) when the doorbell rang.

As the sound reverberated through the apartment Hermione stiffened. Thoughts of panic raced through her head. Someone was at the door? Someone was at the door! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What if it was someone she knew? What if it was someone from the _ministry_? Oh god, what would they think when they saw her here like this? Sirius swung his legs from Hermione's back and stood up. Good Godric, he was walking to the door, Hermione thought in a sense of horrified disbelief. Was he actually going to _answer_ it? But he couldn't, she thought desperately, they didn't even know who it was! She had a reputation to maintain, this was supposed to be kept secret! Despite her panic, Hermione remained on her knees before the couch. Later she wouldn't be sure if she had been frozen in shock or simply unwilling to disobey.

With Hermione observing him in shocked silence, Sirius reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Hello, Remus, come on in."

* * *

**AN:** Hahahaha, *cackles evilly*. Sorry, but I thought that was a good place to end it. For those of you hoping for a threesome, sorry to disappoint, but you won't get one. Just rampant exhibitionism. I'm not opposed to threesomes, but I'm not doing one in this story. Besides, Sirius doesn't strike me as the type who's willing to share, I've always seen him as the possessive type. More soon, I promise this time, I already started writing it. It's summer now, and May term is over, and I'm TOTALLY FREE!

Ps: If you want petplay ruined forever, google the Courtney Stodden Video. Totally disturbing!

**PPS: PLEASE PRAY FOR SYRIA OR SEND GOOD THOUGHTS! It's horrific what's going on there, little children being murdered in the streets everyday. A government massacring its own people. As much as I complain about my own government, I am so blessed. Gah, now I sound like my mom, but it's true. I can't imagine living with what's going on in Syria. I only pray that it ends soon. **


	6. Public Acts

**AN: **An update so soon, what's this? No my lovelies this is not a hallucination, this is real. Also, I just tried to read 50 Shades of Grey, did not like it, even the 'good' sex parts. Ana bugged the shit out of me. And I thought the writing style was stilted and weird. Ah well. Oh, and I tried the image thing but could not get it to work for me. It cropped my picture really weird and I could not figure out how to fix it. Any ideas?

* * *

_**Previously on POSB:  
**_

_With Hermione observing him in shocked silence, Sirius reached for the handle and opened the door._

_"Hello, Remus, come on in."_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Public Acts**

At the sight of her former Professor, Hermione's face flamed and she quickly averted her eyes from him. She could not believe he was here, seeing her like this. But there he was, being clapped on the back by a grinning Sirius and led into the room. Hermione hung her head in shame. Weighed down by her embarrassment, she stared fixedly at the floor, tracking their shoes across the hardwood as the two men came to stand before her.

"Say hello, Kitten," Sirius said, as though prompting a child to be polite.

Hermione slowly raised her head, face burning with embarrassment as she was forced to meet Remus' eyes. Despite the hot feelings of mortification twisting in her gut, Hermione knew instinctively to be respectful of her master's guest.

"Hello, Professor," she whispered, so softly it was barely audible.

Sirius nudged Hermione with his foot. "Speak up, Kitten," he ordered.

Hermione forced herself to raise her voice. "Hello, Professor," she repeated, more loudly this time.

Remus smiled his normal soft, tired smile. "Hello, Hermione," he greeted her.

She was astounded by how unruffled he was acting. For Merlin's sake, she was practically naked. And he was looking at her! Her former Professor was looking at her naked! Alright, _practically_ naked, she amended. But still! She could scarcely believe it, but she could feel his eyes running over her as he undeniably appraised her form. Her whole body blushed in response to his scrutiny.

"Sit up on your heels and clasp your hands behind your back," Sirius instructed. Hermione obeyed, trembling with what she thought was nerves. Her new position put her breasts on prominently on display, thrusting them out towards the men. Both of them were staring unashamedly at her tits, and Hermione had to fight the urge to cover herself. Despite being slightly uncomfortable with the situation, the way Sirius was asserting his authority over her in front of Remus had more wetness gathering between Hermione's thighs. He commanded her so effortlessly, so assuredly, that there was no question of her ever disobeying him. Her shame was fading now to an intoxicating mixture of embarrassment and arousal. She could get addicted to that feeling, Hermione thought, to that squirm in her stomach.

"Her nipples are hard," Remus observed, and Sirius chuckled, circling around to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and reached up to tweak said nipples, eliciting a squeal of surprise from Hermione. He continued to toy with them indolently, and Hermione struggled to control her response.

"That's because she likes it when I show her off, don't you Kitten?" Sirius said.

The spell on her collar wouldn't allow her to lie. "Yes, Sir," she answered huskily, loving the way he demonstrated his control of her in front of Remus.

Sirius abandoned her nipples then, dragging his hands slowly down her sides, savoring the curve of her waist, before settling them on her hips. He slid his thumbs beneath the thin straps of her thong and began massaging small circles into Hermione's hips, making her breath skip. Slowly, Sirius edged his thumbs along the straps, drawing them closer to her center. He teased her mercilessly, running his fingers across her stomach and dipping them into her thong, making her gasp.

"She's so responsive, Moony," Sirius breathed, finally sliding one of his hands all the way into her thong, cupping her sex possessively. Hermione moaned and rocked into his hand, unable to stop herself despite the fact that Remus was watching, seeing with his own eyes what a wanton slut his former student was. Sirius circled her clit with one of his devilish fingers and Hermione whimpered.

"Always so wet for me, aren't you Kitten," Sirius asked.

"Yes Sir, only for you," Hermione moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. She was now grinding shamelessly against Sirius' hand. Suddenly, he pinched her clit viciously, and Hermione's eyes snapped open with a yelp.

"Keep your eyes open, Kitten. Look at Remus. Look at him watching you. He knows what a little slut you are now, doesn't he?"

Hermione blushed deeply and struggled to maintain eye contact with her former Professor. "Yes, Sir," she affirmed. Remus definitely knew how much of a slut she was by now. He leaned causally against the wall, watching as Sirius finger fucked her. She couldn't tell if he was disgusted, aroused or even indifferent to what he was seeing. Her brain was to muddled right at that moment to pick up on any subtle emotional cues, and she was too timid to dip her eyes below his waist and assess the most obvious one. He was her former Professor for Merlin's sake! Had he and Sirius done this before, she wondered. With another woman? She hoped not. She didn't like the thought of Sirius displaying anyone else like this.

The notion was driven entirely from her mind when the animagus suddenly slid two fingers inside her cavity and began to pump them slowly in and out of her, using his thumb to play with her clit. Hermione moaned and writhed in his arms, using her hips to urge him further inside of her. He scissored his fingers within her, stretching her deliciously. When he pushed a third finger up inside of her and pressed down hard on her clit she came undone. With a loud cry, she shattered in Sirius' arms, before collapsing against him as the waves of pleasure wracked her body. Sirius held her up, preventing her from falling as she convulsed beautifully around his fingers.

After a few moments, Hermione drifted back into coherence and regained the ability to support her own limbs. She immediately blushed and looked down when she caught sight of the way Remus was looking at her. Professor Lupin had just watched his best friend finger fuck her into orgasm. And she'd _liked_ it, Merlin help her.

"She's beautiful when she comes, Padfoot," Remus commented, and Hermione could just picture the self satisfied smirk on Sirius' face.

"I know," he said smugly.

Slowly, Sirius withdrew his hand from her knickers, dragging it up her stomach and over the curve of her breasts until he was cupping her cheek with his hand, which was sticky with her wetness. He moved his hand towards her mouth, spreading her own juices across her face, before pausing with his fingers poised against her lips.

"Open," Sirius commanded. Hermione parted her lips and Sirius inserted his sticky fingers into her mouth. she sucked them eagerly, tasting her own saltiness. Hermione moaned around his fingers, delighted with the naughtiness of what she was doing.

It was as if Sirius could read her mind, even though as far as she knew he'd never mastered legilimency. "You like the taste of yourself, don't you my little cumslut," he murmured, loudly enough for Remus to hear.

The endearment, if you could call it that, had Hermione moaning an affirmative around Sirius' digits. But as much as she did enjoy the taste of herself, what Hermione really longed for was the musky flavor of _Si__rius' _cum. She could feel his erection digging into her back, and she longed to get her mouth around him and be able to taste him again.

When she had cleaned them thoroughly, Sirius withdrew his fingers from his Kitten's eager mouth. "Good, girl," he praised, stroking her hair. She hummed and leaned into his touch.

"Did you like that, Kitten? Did you like sucking your own juices off my fingers?" he inquired.

He felt her nod. "Yes, Sir, very much but..." she trailed off, embarrassed, and buried her head in his shoulder. She was utterly adorable, Sirius thought, and he didn't even care that thinking that made him as much of a sap as Prongs.

"But," he prompted, prodding a finger into her side.

She looked up, a blush prominent on her cheeks. "But I much prefer the taste of you," she confessed in an earnest whisper.

Sirius groaned, and his cock twitched. Remus, the bloody bastard, seemed vastly amused. But Sirius had noticed that the werewolf was dealing with a hardon of his own. But unlike _him_, Moony didn't have a beautiful, willing witch to take care of it for him. Sirius snorted; furry little problem indeed. Dragging his thoughts away from the rather unappetizing thought of Remus' dick, he refocused on Hermione. Fuck, he was desperate for her.

"Do you wanna suck my cock, Kitten?" he asked, running his hand over her soft, wild hair.

Hermione didn't even care anymore that Remus was there. In fact, she admitted to herself, it excited her. "Yes, Sir, please," she begged shamelessly. "I wanna suck on you so bad."

Sirius reached down to trail his fingers across Hermione's sensitive abdomen, teasing and tickling her. "'Cause you're my little cockslut, aren't you Kitten?"

Suddenly shy again, Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes. "Yes, Sir," she whispered, embarrassed to be admitting such a thing in front of her former Professor. "I'm...I'm your little cockslut."

"Yes you are," Sirius pronounced decisively. He reached down and cupped her again, over her thong this time.

"Does thinking about sucking on my cock make you wet, Kitten?" he asked, shifting his hand against her.

"Yes, Sir. So wet," Hermione said breathlessly.

Sirius rubbed her through the fabric of her thong, teasing her where she was still sensitive from her recent orgasm, and she bit her lip to contain a whimper of need. She knew he could feel how wet she was for him.

"I can tell," he murmured.

"So can I," Remus cut in, startling Hermione. "I can smell her from all the way over here."

Sirius' bark like laugh burst from his chest. "Did you hear that, Kitten?" he asked, curling his fingers into her knickers. "Moony can smell you all the way over by the door, that's how fucking wet you are for me." No need to remind her of Moony's extra sensitive wolfy senses. Besides, she was so sopping he'd probably be able to smell her without them anyway.

"How does that make you feel, knowing he can smell how bad you want to suck me, you dirty girl?" Sirius asked.

"It makes me...excited," Hermione whispered.

Sirius chuckled, working her clit furiously through the saturated fabric of her thong. Hermione felt her inner muscles contract. Merlin, when was he going to stop _torturing_ her?

"What a naughty girl," Sirius breathed into her neck, continuing to stroke her between her legs. "Getting off on her old Professor watching her. Do you want him to watch while you suck me off, you little cockslut?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione gasped.

"Turn around and get on your knees," Sirius ordered, his voice suddenly harsher, more demanding.

Hermione obeyed gladly, her stomach burning with the force of her desire. Reaching up, she hardly bothered to unbutton Sirius' jeans before she yanked them down. When she finally got her mouth on him she moaned in satisfaction and Sirius thrust up into her mouth. He grabbed her head, and Hermione felt his absolute control of her in that moment, in the assured placement of his hands. And she trusted him completely.

"I'm going to fuck that dirty mouth of yours till my balls slap against your face, Kitten. That's what you want, isn't it my filthy, little slut?" Hermione moaned eagerly around his dick and Sirius groaned.

He didn't hold back, trusting that she would be able to handle him despite her inexperience. He pounded into her, hitting the back of her throat over and over, his balls slamming into her face. When she gagged around him, Merlin help him, but it felt so good that he exploded in her mouth. Hermione moaned as Sirius' thick, hot cum slid down her throat, managing to swallow every last drop without gagging again. Flushed with exertion and a small amount of pride, she let Sirius slip from her mouth and then worked her jaw a few times (it was a bit sore). She peered up at her master. He hadn't fully recovered, and was leaning back on his elbows with his eyes closed, panting as his dick slowly deflated.

"What number blow job was that for her, Pads?" Remus asked curiously after a few moments.

Sirius blinked lazily before sitting up and opening his eyes. "Fourth," he panted, and his pride in Hermione was clear in his voice.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, she always was a fast learner."

Sirius laughed. "She's a fucking natural."

Hermione flushed with pleasure.

"I've never had someone so eager to get her mouth on my dick, Moony. She really is my little cockslut.

He swiveled his head to look at Hermione. "Aren't you, Kitten?"

"Yes, Sir."

Sirius tucked himself back into his pants and collapsed on the couch, motioning Remus into the adjacent arm chair. Hermione followed the two men with her eyes and twisted to face them. Sirius smiled at her, a real smile, not one of his maddeningly sexy smirks, and it made her heart melt just a little. She smiled back, before resuming her footstool position in front of Sirius. The handsome animagus stretched his long legs out and placed them once more on Hermione's back. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, but made no comment. a renewed frisson of desire skirted across Hermione's stomach. This was the first time Remus had seen Sirius use her this way, in a completely nonsexual (for Sirius, that is) way, as if she were an object. Hermione was no longer surprised by how much she enjoyed being used and objectified by Sirius, especially with an audience, and her former Professor at that. All of it heightened her sense of arousal.

The two men played a video game for an hour or so, ignoring Hermione except to set their controllers on her, before her services were required again.

"I'm thirsty," Sirius declared, tossing his controller aside and falling back against the couch after the resolution of what looked to have been an intensely fought battle. "You want anything, Remus?"

Remus shrugged and set his own controller down. "I could do with a bit of pumpkin juice."

Sirius sat up. "Kitten, go get us drinks. Pumpkin juice for Remus, and water for me." He flashed her a smile. "Lots of ice."

Hermione frowned. How was she supposed to get them drinks, with ice no less, when she couldn't stand up? Apparently she had been pondering the problem for a little too long, because Sirius snapped her out of her musings with a swift swat on the butt.

"Don't keep us waiting, Kitten," he said, an edge of impatience in his voice. "Go on." He swatted her on the butt again, as if she were a naughty puppy who wasn't obeying quickly enough for her owner's liking. Hermione hastened her way to the kitchen, crawling as quickly as she could.

"Merlin, Padfoot, are you making her _crawl _everywhere?" she heard Remus say from behind her in the living room.

"Hmm," muttered Sirius, who had been preoccupied with staring at Hermione's arse as she crawled off to get the drinks. "What?" he asked, when Hermione's enticingly swaying rear had vanished from view.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You are absolutely shameless," he pronounced, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're making her crawl everywhere."

Sirius smirked unrepentantly. "She's learning a lesson. She was a very naughty girl last night."

Remus smiled wryly. "I'm sure she was."

* * *

In the kitchen, Hermione had discovered that if she raised herself all the way up on her knees, she was able to reach everything she needed. She grabbed two gleaming glasses from the drying rack, setting them on the floor and then crawling over to the fridge. Carefully, she poured out first a glass of water for Sirius, and then a glass of pumpkin juice for Remus, before adding ice from the ice maker in the fridge door. Once she had finished preparing the drinks, Hermione had a decision to make; whose drink should she bring out first. Eventually she decided on Sirius, hoping that he wouldn't think she was being rude to his guest by not bringing Remus his drink first.

Taking firm hold of the glass, which was now slippery with condensation, Hermione proceeded to maneuver her way awkwardly to the living room. She was now very grateful for the spell Sirius had placed on her knees, as she would surely be in hell by now otherwise.

"Here you are, Sir," Hermione said, handing Sirius his water. He motioned her back towards the kitchen, smacking her on the arse _again_.

"Go and get Remus' then, and be quick about it, Kitten."

Merlin, Hermione thought as she crawled back to the kitchen, he was being so patronizing! Normally this would have infuriated her, but under these circumstances she was eating it up. She quickly retrieved Remus' glass, and with a bit of effort managed to get it to him without spilling a single drop. Unfortunately, she had just resumed her place at Sirius' feet when, unbeknownst to her, the mischievous animagus sent a mild fumbling hex Remus' way. The werewolf's glass tipped precariously, and pumpkin juice went all over Sirius' hardwood floors. Remus went to vanish the mess with a flick of his wand, but Sirius stopped him.

"No, Remus, don't," he said in a hard voice. "Hermione, crawl over and lick it up."

She froze, staring up at Sirius in shock. He raised a challenging eyebrow. "I _said_ crawl over and lick it up," he reiterated sharply.

Face burning, and humiliation twisting in her stomach, Hermione slowly crawled to the spill. Both men watched her avidly, and she could feel their stares hot on her skin.

"There's my obedient, little slut," Sirius murmured softly, a sinfully wicked look on his aristocratic face.

Hermione stared down at the spill. How often, exactly, did Sirius clean these floors, she wondered. She glanced at him, and the look on his face made the area between her thighs pulse. Or was that what he was ordering her to do?

"Go on, Kitten. Lick it up."

Slowly, Hermione bent her head and snuck out her little, pink tongue, beginning to lick up the spilt pumpkin juice. She couldn't even taste it, all she could feel was the way her whole body burned with humiliation. She couldn't believe she was lowering herself to this, Hermione thought as she continued to clean up the spill using only her tongue. It was so degrading. The fact that this was making her wet, that she was so aroused by such a thing, only heightened her sense of humiliation. She was mortified. She was also undeniably turned on and dripping wet.

"Good girl," Sirius was saying. "Such a good, little slut, aren't you, Kitten?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione whispered, still lapping up the last of the pumpkin juice.

"Get every last drop, Kitten," Sirius instructed. "Drink it up just like you would my cum."

When Hermione was sure she had gotten all of the juice, and eradicated the floor of as much stickiness as she could, she raised her head and peered up at Sirius, looking for approval.

"Come here," he demanded roughly. He patted his lap, careful to avoid his raging hard on. It wasn't the act of humiliating Hermione that had him so turned on, but rather the way that she had handed over complete control of herself and her body to him. Sirius had always been a hedonist, one to take what he wanted, and here was this young, beautiful witch who was, for some reason, willing to offer him everything. For a week anyway. Molly Weasley could call him a cad all she wanted, but he was sure as shit going to take advantage of Hermione's willingness for as long she let him. He had spent twelve fucking years in Azkaban, alone with only his worst memories and the dementor's for company. Compared to that, Muggle prison was cake. And if anybody thought that Sirius Black was going to come out of twelve years of misery and forced celibacy only to sit around on his arse acting like an old man, they were dead wrong. Maybe Remus, with all his psychobabble bullshit, was right and Azkaban had _'retarded his maturity'_. He certainly felt perfectly entitled to go about acting like the man in his twenties he had never gotten to be. Which was why he was ecstatic to have a practically naked, eager to please Hermione Granger perched on his lap.

"You know what I think, Kitten?" he rasped, reaching down between their bodies to undo his jeans, shoving them down quickly along with his pants, prompting a gasp from Hermione. "I think you deserve a reward for being such a good, obedient slut. Would you like that, Kitten?"

"Mmm, yes, Sir," Hermione moaned breathlessly, distracted by the insistent pressure of Sirius' cock, which was pressing urgently against her barely clothed center. Sirius stroked the small paw print on Hermione's hip, a mark of his ownership that had his cock twitching, eager to possess her in the most primal of ways. Her head was tipped back as she ground on his cock, breathy little moans escaping from her lips. He latched on to her exposed neck with his mouth, licking languidly along the column of her throat before stopping at her rapidly thudding pulse point, sucking hard so he would leave a mark. Hermione writhed against him, bucking her hips, desperate to take his cock inside her body.

Sirius yanked her thong aside roughly. "I'm going to fuck you, Kitten. Right here, in front of Remus. Fuck you hard like you want, naughty slut."

And with that, he maneuvered her over his cock and slammed up into her.

"Unngh!" Hermione cried indistinctly, arching her back in pleasure as they finally connected.

"Oh god, baby, you're so fucking tight," Sirius groaned, grabbing Hermione's hips roughly. He guided her upwards, before slamming her back down, their hips grinding together as they moaned in tandem.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Hermione chanted as Sirius continued to control the movements of her hips, raising her up only to slam her back down to him again. The friction against her clit every time they came together had her quickly spiraling toward orgasm, and soon she was convulsing on Sirius' lap, her inner walls fluttering around his thick cock.

"Fuck!" Sirius cried, and he was cumming too, emptying himself inside of Hermione with an erratic jerk of his hips. Coming down from her own orgasm, she collapsed against him, panting little puffs of hot air into the side of his sweaty neck. Sirius held her tightly to him, still sheathed inside her, and she reveled in their physical closeness. Eventually though, Sirius slipped out of her and fell back against the couch with a thud. Hermione repressed a sigh at the loss of him, but hummed softly in pleasure when she saw the way some of his seed had escaped from her body and was now smeared across her inner thighs. She loved having his cum on her almost as much as she loved him releasing it inside of her. Hermione usually didn't like to get messy, but something about being painted in Sirius' cum appealed to her on a primal level; it made her feel possessed in the most delicious way.

Sirius shifted her off his lap, and Hermione hastily reached down to adjust her thong, tugging it back into place so that it once more covered her crotch. She had only just remembered that Remus was in the room, and the realization of what he had just witnessed had her blushing worse than ever, and frantically avoiding his eyes. Somewhere in the course of her and Sirius' rough, frantic coupling she had forgotten Remus and abandoned herself completely to her lust. But now that she remembered they had an audience, she was embarrassed over how she'd acted.

Sirius appeared to be remembering the presence of his friend now too, though judging by his total unconcern over the fact that his dick was still hanging out, he wasn't embarrassed in the least. Hermione didn't know if he was utterly confident in his own sexuality, or simply shameless. But whatever it was, she found his unapologetic behavior very attractive.

He smirked at Remus. "Enjoy the show, Moony?" he asked archly, glancing pointedly at Remus' shirt, which was now untucked, and his noticeably rumpled trousers. Hermione gasped, gaping at Remus in stunned disbelief. Had her former Professor really just watched her getting her brains screwed out by Sirius and…and _wanked off_ to it?

Remus most have noticed her scandalized look, because he said. "I'm a man, love."

Yes, she was now abundantly aware of that fact.

Sirius let Hermione rest and cuddle with him on the couch for about fifteen minutes before ordering her back to the floor to resume her role as footstool.

Remus and Sirius spent the next few hours casually hanging out, and all that was required of Hermione was that she act as Sirius' footstool and occasionally refresh his and Remus' drinks. She had just come back with another glass of water for her master, when he shocked her by placing the it on her back. She gasped when the wet, icy coolness of the glass met her skin. Sirius propped his feet up on her back alongside of the glass, and it wobbled frighteningly. Hermione sucked in a nervous breath of air, letting it out very carefully when it seemed that the glass had steadied.

"Be careful not to spill it, Kitten, " Sirius warned. "I wouldn't want to have to punish you in front of Remus."

Hermione's heart beat faster at the thought of being disciplined by Sirius in front of her former Professor. The idea excited her as much as it embarrassed her. Regardless of her desires though, Hermione would never deliberately disobey Sirius just in order to be punished. She messed up enough naturally without trying to do it on purpose. Besides, she wanted Sirius to be able to be proud of her. She would _not_ let that glass spill.

Sirius, however, had other ideas. He knew from the two bright spots of pink on his Kitten's cheeks, and her elevated breathing (if not from the way she had explicitly spelled out her desire for public humiliation and discipline in her proposal) exactly what Hermione wanted. And his Kitten wanted to be punished, he was sure of it. Shifting his foot slightly to the right, he subtly nudged over the glass.

Hermione gasped in shock as a cascade of freezing cold water and ice went flowing over her back. Sirius, who'd been ready for this, quickly pulled back his legs to avoid getting wet himself. His poor Kitten, on the other hand, was soaked.

"I'm so sorry, Sir!" she sputtered, water and ice dripping off her body. "I didn't mean to-"

Sirius cut her off. "What a clumsy, little slut you are, isn't she Remus?" he said harshly.

The other man hummed in noncommittal agreement. Sirius refocused on Hermione, and with a wave of his wand returned all the water and icecubes to the now righted glass. Hermione found herself abruptly dry once more. Setting the refilled glass on the table beside the couch, Sirius surveyed the shamefaced witch sternly.

"That was very naughty of you to let that glass spill, Kitten, especially after I warned you not to. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."

"I understand, Sir," Hermione said softly.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Sirius said, (faux) regretfully, picking Hermione up as if she were weightless and settling her over his lap. "But you've been such a bad girl that I don't have a choice."

Hermione nodded her head, shifting slightly on her Master's lap, able to feel his erection digging into her stomach. She was very aware of Remus' eyes on her, witnessing her position of submissive humiliation across Sirius' lap, meekly awaiting her punishment.

Sirius stroked Hermione's arse once, before slowly nudging her thighs apart. "There you go. Spread your legs for me, Kitten.

Hermione whined (his hands were so close to her center!), but let him further open her legs. But when he raised his hands to her arse and began to ease down her thong, she squeaked and attempted to close her legs.

"Bad girl!" Sirius scolded, slapping Hermione's bottom sharply, before firmly reparting her thighs. "My Kitten will take her punishment like a good, little slut."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione agreed quickly. "But I thought you said that you could spank me while I was still wearing my thong?" If Sirius pulled down her underwear, with the way her arse was arched and her thighs spread, her naked pussy would be on full display. Remus would be able to see _all_ of her. Her already blushing cheeks (both sets) burned at the thought.

She could feel Sirius stiffen at her interjection, which was, she admitted, rather impudent

"Are you questioning me, Kitten?" he asked, his voice a thrillingly dangerous growl. "Because I would hope that as my property, my _disobedient_ property," he stressed. "You would not be so disrespectful as to question your owner."

"No Sir, I'm sorry Sir," Hermione said quickly, sufficiently cowed.

"Good," he bit out. "Now keep those thighs spread nice and wide."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione acquiesced quietly.

Sirius reached once more for her thong, and began to slowly pull it down. He peeled it away from her wet, lower lips and began to drag it down her thighs until it was stretched tautly, holding her thighs apart. Hermione's breathing had increased to breathy pants. She had never felt more vulnerable or exposed. She could feel both men's eyes glued to her most intimate place, newly revealed.

Sirius confirmed this. "There's her pretty pussy," he murmured, sounding almost reverential. He stroked a finger between her wet folds, brushing against her clit briefly, causing Hermione to squirm on his lap. Sirius made a scolding noise in the back of his throat. "Hold still, Kitten." He gripped her thighs firmly, holding her in place. "Isn't she beautiful, Remus?" he breathed, and she could feel air puff across her swollen lower lips. She whimpered.

"Yes, she is," Remus agreed, and Hermione squirmed in a delicious kind of embarrassment. Professor Lupin was looking at her naked pussy! Her _wet_ naked pussy! "Did she come to you bare like that, or did you have her shaved." Remus asked curiously.

"No, she was already bare," Sirius explained. "It seems Miss Granger isn't as innocent as we always thought. I would've shaved her if she hadn't been though. I want to be able to see all of my Kitten's pretty pussy." He leaned down to stroke her possessively, proprietorially.

Hermione whimpered. They were talking about her as if she were chattel, an object that had been purchased and should be assessed for its value. Hermione should have been infuriated by the way they were discussing her, but all she felt was that intoxicating mixture of arousal and embarrassment, along with a fierce desire to prove herself valuable to Sirius.

"I'm going to spank you now, Kitten," Sirius informed her. "Do you understand why I need to discipline you?" he asked, softly stroking her arse.

"Yes, Sir," she shivered in a combination of humiliation and arousal. "Because I'm a clumsy slut."

"That's right, Kitten. You are."

His hand shot out and delivered a swift, sharp slap to her bum. Hermione moaned and jerked, her stomach rubbing maddeningly against Sirius' hard on. He continued to spank her, the sound of his firm, punishing slaps echoing throughout the room along with Hermione's squeaks and yelps. Finally, after an indeterminable number hits, Sirius stopped, breathing roughly.

"Has my naughty, little Kitten learned her lesson?" he asked.

Hermione could only moan in response, her bottom bright red and stinging. An excess of wetness now flowed down her thighs, mixing with Sirius' own dried cum, a result of their earlier coupling.

"I'm not sure she has," Sirius pronounced, stroking the sopping mess between Hermione's thighs. He raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "What do you think, Moony?"

"Oh, I agree, Padfoot," Remus said in his normal mild and genial manner. "In my professional opinion as an educator, I recommend that you take further action in order to ensure Miss Granger learns from her mistake."

"Thank you, Professor Moony, I'll take that under advisement," said Sirius. A sinfully wicked look suddenly stole over his face. "I think I have just the thing; a punishment to fit the crime."

Smirking, he reached for the now infamous glass of ice water, dipping his fingers into its cool depths. He held his hand above the curve of Hermione's arse and let a couple icy drops fall to her skin, causing his Kitten to gasp. Using his still wet hand, he traced the word 'mine' on her back, before dipping his hand back into the glass, and plucking the largest of the icecubes from it. It was about the thickness of his thumb and two or so inches long. Sirius eyed it speculatively, rubbing the ice between his fingers, smoothing out the edges. Hermione watched him apprehensively, immediately facing forward again when Sirius caught her looking. What was he going to do with that icecube?

It soon became clear when Hermione felt the cold kiss of ice on her skin. Sirius dragged the cube back and forth across her lower back a few times, before pausing to hold it tantalizingly just at the swell of her arse. Hermione trembled with nervous anticipation. She wasn't quite sure what Sirius would do with that icecube, but she was sure it would be very naughty. When he began running it up and down her crack, between her arse cheeks, Hermione could scarcely breathe, and when Sirius skirted her tight, back hole with that slippery bit of ice she couldn't contain a gasp at the sensation. Sirius circled her puckered hole a few times, chuckling at his Kitten's visceral reaction to the iceplay. He eventually abandoned her arsehole, dipping the ice lower to run it teasingly between the warm, wet lower lips of Hermione's pussy, making her gasp and jerk. He pressed the icecube briefly against her clit, smiling at the exclamation that action prompted from Hermione, before returning it to her backdoor hole. He circled the small, puckered opening, lubricating it with the slippery ice, gently probing deeper and deeper, loosening up the area, until, at last, he eased the icecube into her body.

Hermione squealed in reaction to the icy invasion, her body instinctively trying to expel the icecube. Sirius prevented this, holding the ice firmly in place. If he wanted to take her arse by the end of the week he had to prepare her body for him. His cock was significantly larger than an icecube. Using one hand, he pulled up Hermione's thong, removing the pressure of his finger and quickly replacing it with that of the thong, using the tight fabric to keep the icecube inside Hermione's body. She squirmed agitatedly on his lap, further exacerbating the problem of his erection. He reached down and began to stroke her arse, hoping to calm her.

"Shh," he soothed. "Just relax, Kitten."

She stilled in his arms and he gave her a fond pat on the underside of her bottom. "Good girl," he praised softly. "Now, you're going to get down off my lap and act as my footstool again. The icecube will remain inside of you until it melts. Can you do that for me, Kitten?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said shakily.

* * *

Holy gods, Sirius had just shoved an icecube up her arse. Literally! Sirius Black, notorious prison escapee, and her best friend's godfather, had just shoved an icecube up her arse! Normally, Hermione was not one to needlessly repeat herself, but she had been so stunned by this turn of events that, 'holy shit, Sirius really just shoved an icecube up my arse', and various versions thereof, seemed to be the only thought she was capable of thinking. The icecube had begun to melt, and cool water dripped down her crack in a slow trickle. If there was any pain from the icecube stretching her, it was negated by the numbing chill of the ice. It was a strange, foreign sensation, but not entirely unpleasant. If nothing else, the sheer kinkiness of the act was arousing in and of itself. Encased in her tight heat, the icecube melted quickly, and soon all that remained of it was the soaked triangle of the back of her thong.

* * *

Around six in the evening, Remus stretched and stood from his armchair. "Well, I'm gonna head out, Pads. Maybe stop at the Leaky and get a drink on the way home. You want to come?"

Hermione lifted her head in interest, staring back and forth between the two men. Surely Sirius wouldn't leave her here alone. Would he?

"Yeah, alright," said the animagus, standing up himself.

Well, apparently he would leave her here. Somehow, that had never entered into Hermione's head. But, she supposed, she and Sirius need time apart from each other or their game could get old quickly…

"Just let me get my coat and deal with Hermione," Sirius was saying.

Wait, what? Hermione was wrenched from her thoughts. _Deal with Hermione_? What on earth did he mean by that? She watched as Sirius opened the coat closet next to the door and emerged from it holding a long, gleaming silver chain. Hermione's heart began to beat significantly harder. As Sirius advanced on her with the chain, her whole body was suddenly flushed with heat. Kneeling before her, he clipped one end of it to her collar, and then walked over to attach the other to the leg of a cherry wood dresser that stood against the wall. He had just chained her up like a dog!

Sirius shrugged on his coat, and then walked over to Hermione, kneeling before her again. He looked roguishly handsome. His stubble had come in and the effect was devastating to Hermione. A surprisingly tender look on his face, Sirius reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, and then dropped a light kiss on her forehead.

"Be good for me while I'm gone, love," he said. Then he turned around and left with Remus without a backward glance. As soon as the door shut behind him, Hermione realized that she had to pee. Oh, bugger.

* * *

_**AN:** I know I know, another cliffy, I'm sorry! But at least it was a quick update! I've already started writing the next chap too, so it should be up pretty soon. I'll try not to keep you in suspense too long._

_So this one was a little longer than usual, to make up for not updating for like, a month and a half before. Sorry! Hope you thought it was hot, because let's be honest, this story doesn't have much in the way of plot. But hey, what is fanfiction for if not smut, right! I do try to do some character exploration to make the situations seem more plausible. I know most people think this would never happen in a million years, but I don't think it's completely out of the realm of possibility that Hermione would be into BDSM. I mean, she always had to be so in control, and it can be very freeing to let go of that for a while. Everybody has a naughty side ;) even the people you least expect. Besides, I think Hermione had very little time to discover/explore her sexuality all those years she was running around saving the world with Harry and Ron. So I'm having her explore it now!_

**PEACE, LOVE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Humiliation and Comfort

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books mentioned in this chapter (except the ones I made up) and I highly** **recommend all of them. Also, I totally don't own Harry Potter or anything from that universe. That's all JK's baby. **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Humiliation and Comfort (and book collections)**

Hermione shifted restlessly from knee to knee, biting her lip anxiously. She wasn't quite sure how long Sirius had been gone now, but with the agony of her painfully full bladder it felt like at least an hour. Hermione moaned and fell back on her heels, sitting tightly on them in an attempt to physically hold in the pee that was straining to come out of her. Oh god, she didn't know how long she could do this. Rocking back and forth, she stared longingly at the door, willing Sirius to come through it before something horrible happened. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold out! There was only so much control she had over her own body.

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat at the scuffed, dingy bar of the Leaky Cauldron, a pair of steaming firewhiskey's in front of them. Although they had already been there for forty five minutes, Sirius' drink sat neglected in front of him. He had all but abandoned it in favor of staring at the door, as if Hermione was going to somehow be conjured up by his thoughts and walk through it.

"Anxious to get back to her?" Remus asked knowingly.

Sirius hunched his shoulders, and turned back to his drink, gulping a large amount of the steaming liquor in an effort to avoid answering. Unfortunately, this tactic proved ineffective. Moony, he of the infinite patience (bastard), was still peering at him expectantly a minute later when Sirius' eyes had finally stopped watering.

"Well?" inquired Remus, and Sirius could see every bit of his friend's amusement behind that seemingly benign eyebrow lift. Bastard.

"Maybe," Sirius hedged, feeling defensive. He took another sip of his drink.

"Can't say I blame you, mate," Remus said. "Who would have thought our Hermione was so uninhibited underneath all that prim and properness?" The werewolf smiled wryly.

Even though he knew Remus didn't really mean anything by it, Sirius bristled to hear his Kitten referred to as _'our'_ Hermione. As far as he was concerned, she was _his_ and his alone. Bugger, he was beginning to take this sex slave thing too seriously, Sirius thought, moodily nursing the dregs of his whiskey. She was only _his_ for a week. But perhaps this would be a recurring arrangement between them. He certainly wouldn't say no to another week of unlimited sex, and he figured Hermione would need a continued outlet for her…proclivities. And she seemed happy with him so far.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Remus broke into his thoughts, smiling roguishly in a way that he rarely had since their Marauder days, causing Sirius to grin in response.

"Well, my cousin did break your heart," he pointed out, glancing distractedly at the door again. Merlin, he hadn't been so edgy to get out of a place since Azkaban.

"That she did," Remus said, tossing back the last of his firewhiskey and deciding to put Sirius out of his misery. "Go back to her Pads, I know you're dying to."

Sirius stood, finishing off his drink and clapping Moony on the back. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem, you're shit company right now anyway," Remus said frankly, and Sirius smirked. He really could be quite the miserable bastard at times, and leave it to his oldest friend to point it out. "Go home and ravish your witch," Moony continued. "And call me if you ever want to invite me to watch again." He waggled his eyebrows. "Or participate."

_Like hell_, Sirius thought, barely restraining himself from spitting out the invective. Moony could watch Hermione all his exhibitionist Kitten wanted, but no way was anyone else gonna fucking touch her as long as she belonged to _him_. And so, with hopeful thoughts of being welcomed home with a blowjob from his eagerly awaiting Kitten, Sirius headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Hermione moaned pitifully. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't hold it anymore. Tears of mortification running down her face, Hermione spread her legs as widely as possible in an effort to minimize the mess, and released her bladder. Humiliatingly hot urine streamed from her body, soaking through her thong and dripping down her legs to collect in a pathetic, shameful puddle on the floor. Hermione was overcome with self disgust, but also, ashamed as she was by it, a sense of relief now that the painful pressure on her bladder had finally been relieved. In the aftermath, she sobbed steadily for a good twenty minutes. Hermione had thought that accidentally turning herself into a cat in her second year had been the most humiliating moment of her life, or even that time in sixth year when she had walked in on Ron and Lavender snogging and lost control of herself. But this was by far worse. So much worse. Never before had she been more mortified or disgusted with herself.

Hermione, even as a child, had always prided herself on her maturity and her ability to behave like an adult. And now she had peed herself like a nervous kindergartener. By far, one of the worst parts of this whole thing was that she was unable to immediately divest herself of her soiled garment. Instead, she was forced to kneel here above a puddle of her own piss wearing a urine soaked thong. She only thanked Merlin that she wasn't able to smell the sharp, acidic sent of her own excretions. That was one reason to be grateful for all the excess snot clogging up her nose, a result of her crying. She sniffed. God, she must look horrendous. It was now with a sick feeling of dread that she anticipated Sirius' return. He would surely terminate their agreement the moment he saw her, and she didn't think that she would be able to bear the look of disgust on his face.

* * *

Smiling in anticipation of seeing Hermione, Sirius unlocked his door and entered his penthouse apartment. The smile immediately dropped off his face. Hermione was crying, and holy fuck was that…on the floor…was that _piss_?

"Oh, Kitten," he said softly, running hand through his hair in worry. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

Hermione looked up at him, and his heart plummeted at the sight of her red rimmed eyes and tear tracked cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" she choked out in between broken, hiccuping sobs. "I j-just couldn't h-hold it anym-more and I'm so s-sorry!" she wailed.

Hastily vanishing the mess she had made on the floor, Sirius knelt down before Hermione and tenderly cupped her tear soaked cheek.

"Hey," he murmured, stroking her hair, desperate to try and comfort her somehow. Crying girls, especially ones he cared about, always made him feel like his balls were in a vice. "Don't cry, sweetheart, don't cry, it's okay," he half assured, half begged her.

"N-no it's not!" she sobbed. "You think I'm disgusting!"

He grabbed her chin. "No I don't," he said firmly. "None of this is your fault, Kitten. I shouldn't have left you here for so long. I didn't think. _I'm_ sorry."

To Sirius' great alarm, this only seemed to make Hermione sob harder.

"H-how can you be so sweet when I, when I-" she choked on the words before dissolving into a fresh round of hysterics.

Sirius unhooked the chain from Hermione's collar and drew her into his lap. "Because none of this is your fault, Kitten. It's mine," he said, stroking her hair while she clung to him, sobbing heavily into his shoulder. Merlin, he was a shit, Sirius thought angrily to himself. How could he have put Hermione through this? Because he didn't fucking think, as usual. Of course she would have to go to the bathroom if he left her here chained up for over an hour. How fucking stupid was he? And now she was a sobbing, heartbroken mess, quivering in his arms. And he had done this to her. Caused her misery by his thoughtlessness. She had trusted him so much by placing herself under his control this week, and now he'd gone and buggered it all up. _Fuck_. He wouldn't blame her if she got dressed and left the minute she got a hold of herself, and then never spoke to him again. He continued to castigate himself for the next ten minutes, rubbing Hermione's back and murmuring what he hoped were soothing words into her hair. When her crying finally slowed to the occasional sniffle, Sirius reached out and gently lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Are you okay now, Kitten?" he asked softly, feeling enormously stupid. Of course she wasn't fucking okay. But what could he say?

Hermione sniffed once more, before nodding shakily. "I think so," she whispered, completely drained.

"Good," Sirius said, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, and tuck an errant clump of hair behind her ear. "Now, I want you to go down the hall to my master bathroom and run yourself a bath. Clean up, take however long you need. When you're done you can get dressed in whatever you want, whatever makes you feel the most comfortable. Then come out to the kitchen and we'll talk." He paused and looked her over, brow wrinkled in concern. "Okay, Kitten?"

Hermione nodded and climbed off his lap. "Okay," she said quietly, staring at the floor. She couldn't bear to look at Sirius.

"Oh, and you can walk now," he told her as an afterthought, trying to get her to smile. It didn't work.

Hermione simply nodded again, before turning and walking away down the hall in search of the master bath.

Sirius watched her go. Bugger, but he'd really fucked things up this time.

* * *

The first thing Hermione did upon entering Sirius' opulent master bathroom was to wrench off her thong. She'd been desperate to get out of the thing for an hour now. With a shiver of revulsion she hurled the ruined knickers into the bin, hopefully to be forgotten forever. Feeling significantly better now that she was no longer wearing a urine soaked thong, Hermione took a closer look around the bathroom. Good Godric, she thought, Sirius certainly did like to indulge himself. Everything, it seemed, was marble. The sink was done in gleaming white slabs, shining immaculately, while the cool floor beneath her feet was tiled in alternating gray and black diamond shaped sections of marble.

And then there was tub! It was marble also, done in a such a deep shade of gray as to be almost black, not unlike the color of Sirius' eyes when he was feeling a particularly passionate emotion. The tub rose up out of the floor like a great, big, round monstrosity. Quite simply put, it was enormous. It looked to Hermione as if it could easily accommodate five or six people. A thick ledge surrounded the circular tub, where you could set towels and other things, or sit and dangle your feet in the bath water if you chose. Plants with dark-green, waxy leaves filled the floor space behind the tub, giving the bather the feeling that they were luxuriating in a hidden, jungle lagoon. Plants were everywhere in the bathroom, vibrant, tropical red flowers and bright orange and yellow lilies placed in pottery. In an opposite corner of the bathroom, there was even a small tree growing out of a raised, white marble block. It was wondrous. The walls of the bathroom were tiled in black and gray squares of marble, with cut out inlets in which plants and flowers had been heaped, along with various carvings of onyx and jade. No wonder Sirius always directed people to use the guest bathroom when he had them over; if they saw this place they would never leave! It was if she had entered another world.

The dim lighting in the room further added to the ambiance and had a soothing effect on Hermione, making her feel as if she was all alone, far away from everything in a secret place. Even the toilet looked nice. It was done in black, and surrounded by fragrant red flowers. Hermione crouched to examine the sink, done in a dark gray marble which was speckled, like the tub, with lighter silvery accents. She discovered a bounty of fluffy white towels and washcloths in a cavity under the sink. She surmised that Sirius kept things such as his shaving implements and his toothbrush behind the ornate mirror hanging above the sink, which opened up to reveal a hidden cabinet. Turning on the warm water tap of the sink, Hermione wet a washcloth and proceeded to gently but thoroughly clean her legs and the area between them. She had no intention of taking a bath simply to soak in her own filth. She was going to enjoy this. When she had finished cleaning herself, she deposited the used washcloth in a discreet slot in the wall which she assumed let to the laundry room.

Grabbing two of the luxuriously thick and fluffy white towels, Hermione advanced on the tub. And gasped. Why, it had nearly as many taps as the one in the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts! Anxious to begin her bath, Hermione set the towels on the edge that surrounded the tub and reached for the main water tap. Steaming water poured from several spigots and quickly began to fill the tub. After carefully testing the temperature of the water, Hermione gingerly climbed into the bath. She perched herself on a low marble ledge that ran around the interior of the tub, forming a kind of bench for the bather. Reaching out, Hermione selected a random tap labeled with what looked to her like beans (vanilla, coffee, lima?) and pushed. A thick deluge of white, frothy bubbles went shooting into the tub and Hermione was inundated with the warm scent of vanilla. She inhaled blissfully, slipping into the deeper, center part of the tub, immersing herself completely in the gloriously warm and scented water. Closing her eyes, Hermione leaned back to rest her head on the rounded bench on the inside of the tub and settled in for a long soak.

An indeterminate amount of time later (the water had never gone cold, maintaining its perfect temperature for the entire duration of her bath), Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around, she spotted a bottle of shampoo and began massaging it into her thick hair. When she was sure that her mane was completely saturated, she scooted back under the waterfall style shower and switched it on. Hermione was unable to withhold a moan of pleasure as the thick wall of water began to beat down rhythmically on her back. What marvelous pressure, it felt like a massage! For over ten minutes, Hermione simply luxuriated under the thick wall of water, loving the feeling of it as it beat down upon her. She finally emerged, feeling absolutely rejuvenated, and reached for conditioner. Using copious amounts of it, Hermione was able to smooth out her hair. Her wild and wily mane having been dealt with for the moment, she grabbed a washcloth that had been drenched with comforting brown sugar scented body wash and soaped herself up thoroughly, before ducking under the waterfall shower one last time to rinse herself completely free of soap.

Her cleansing ritual complete, Hermione reached down into the depths of soapy, vanilla scented water in order to unstop the drain. As the water level began to sink, Hermione climbed from the tub and wrapped one of the towels around her head. Using the other, she began to gently pat the water from her body, marveling at the unbelievable softness of the towel. When she had finished drying off, Hermione let the slightly damp towels drop to the floor before pushing them down the laundry shoot. Completely naked, she stood in front of the large mirror and surveyed herself with a small frown. Deciding to forgo her usual lotion regiment, Hermione instead leaned forward and opened up the mirror to reveal the hidden cabinet behind. Feeling a bit like she was snooping, she grabbed one of Sirius' expensive cologne bottles, lightly dabbing some on the side of her neck, between her breasts, under her arms and even on the inside of her thighs. She inhaled greedily. Being covered in Sirius' sensual, slightly smoky aroma was an automatic aphrodisiac. It was absolutely intoxicating to be surrounded by his scent. After she had finished applying it to her satisfaction, Hermione carefully replaced the cologne, and then heaved a great sigh. Now all that was left was for her to get dressed and go meet Sirius for their talk. Her heart pumped heavy in her chest with dread at the thought, and her blood felt thick and sluggish as it flowed through her veins. Even though Sirius had been so incredibly sweet in the aftermath of the…incident, she still shuddered at the prospect of having to face him. What if he didn't want to see her anymore? Surely he wouldn't. Heaving another heavy sigh, Hermione tried to push the negative thoughts out of her mind and simply focus on what she needed to do.

Edging open the bathroom door, Hermione peered out into the hallway, and once she had deemed the coast clear, tiptoed cautiously out into the open. She felt like she had just excited a secret grotto, and her nipples immediately tightened into sharp, little buds as she emerged into the cool air of the hall, so different from the steamy humidity of Sirius' bathroom. Goosebumps broke out on her skin in response to the temperature change. Hugging her arms tight around her body, Hermione scurried down the hall to the guest room she had slept in the night before. Once there, she quickly shut the door, being careful not to slam it in her haste, and headed for the dresser. Opening the top drawer where she new her under things and pajamas to be kept, she selected a pair of baby, pink knickers that cut up in the back, exposing the bottom of her arse cheeks. She slipped them on before retrieving a light gray, thinly strapped tank top and putting it on also. Now dressed, to a degree anyway, Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and set about putting her up her hair, styling it in a ponytail. Then she sat there, fiddling with her newly clean and finished hair. Biting her lip, Hermione glanced anxiously toward the door. Okay, she told herself, no more stalling, it was time to face Sirius.

Sighing, Hermione pushed herself off the bed and began making her way down the hall toward the kitchen where she knew Sirius was waiting for her. But as she crept past by Sirius' bedroom, she couldn't help but notice that his door was slightly open. And whether it was simple curiosity, or only a desire to further delay her discussion with the awaiting animagus, she decided to take a look. Opening the door with a soft push, Hermione found herself staring into a lushly carpeted room. A large, king sized bed dominated the space, a marble fire place opposite it. The huge bed was adorned with deep, red sheets and had a shining frame of what looked to Hermione to be a good quality, buttery oak wood. Two rumpled, black pillows sat haphazardly on top of the plush comforter, and large mirror with a carved, gold frame hung behind the bed. Hermione reached out and stroked the edge of one of the sheets. Mmm, was that Egyptian cotton? Then she caught sight of the large bookshelf which was nestled up against the wall, and became immediately distracted.

"Oh," Hermione said excitedly, hurrying over to examine it. There was a mix of wizarding and muggle books, both novels and nonfiction texts. She spotted the muggle classic _On The Road _by Jack Kerouac sandwiched in between an advanced Defense book and a biography of Malcolm X. Interesting. She also saw a book on animagi along with a copy of _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_ next to a very tattered copy of _The Outsiders_. She had to reign in her desire to plop herself down on the carpet and examine all of Sirius' titles. Trailing a finger lovingly along the spines of a row of books, Hermione sighed regretfully and forced herself to turn away from them. There would be time to peruse Sirius book collection later. She hoped. Hermione was just turning to go when she stepped on a pair of Sirius' boxers that lay crumpled on the floor next to the clothing hamper. Charming, Hermione thought, rolling her eyes and bending over to pick them up. Were those the ones he had been wearing last night? Hermione repressed a shiver, struck by the thought that just last night, maybe even this morning, Sirius had been wearing those pants. They'd been next to him, warmed by his body, inundated with his natural scent. She was overcome by a sudden, almost overwhelming desire to smell them. Her face flamed immediately. Was she really so infatuated that she was considering smelling a pair of dirty pants? But they were _Sirius_'. And she so wanted to! Glancing around furtively, she raised the plaid, cotton boxers to her face and inhaled deeply. She was immediately overwhelmed by the musky, warm 'man' smell that was so unmistakably Sirius.

"Mmm," Hermione hummed, her body flushing warmly with pleasure as Sirius' delectable scent washed over her. Unable to resist, she buried her face more deeply in the boxers, inhaling again and again. His scent was like a drug, making her feel heady. As she rubbed worn, soft cotton of his boxers against her cheek and continued to inhale, Hermione found herself becoming aroused merely by Sirius' scent. Honestly, he should bottle it and sell it as an aphrodisiac, she thought. _Essence of Sirius Black_, he could call it. Finally managing to get somewhat of a hold on herself, Hermione brought the boxers away from her face. She had come to a decision. Feeling deliciously naughty, yet also strangely comforted, she slipped on the boxers. Sirius _had_ told her she could wear whatever she wanted. And it turned out that she really wanted to wear his boxers. Rolling up the elastic band until the boxers were no longer of slipping off her small frame, Hermione smiled happily. If Sirius was going to kick her out, she was taking these with her.

* * *

Sirius sat at his expansive Kitchen table, drumming his fingers agitatedly against the furnished oak. Merlin, birds took for-fucking-ever in the bath. Hermione had been in there for over an hour and half. He was sure of it. He'd planned to unveil his decadent master bath to Hermione later in the week, maybe christian it with her under that waterfall shower, but he'd thought it might make her feel better after what had happened. His bathroom seemed to have that effect on the few women he'd deemed special enough to be brought back there. He hoped that Hermione was enjoying it, no matter how long it was taking her. A few minutes later though, he thought he heard the blessed sounds of Hermione approaching from down the hallway. Pushing away his butterbeer, which had done absolutely nothing to help with his state of agitation, Sirius readied himself to do whatever he needed to do in order to convince Hermione to stay. However, all thoughts of apologies and shameless deployment of puppy dog eyes flew out of his head the moment he turned and saw Hermione.

_Fuck_, she was wearing a pair of his boxers. His cock hardened instantly at the sight of his Kitten standing before him wearing only a skimpy tank top (no bra he noted happily, taking in the buds of her hardened nipples, which were poking through the thin material) and a pair of his pants. Were those the ones he'd had on last night? Sirius groaned and ran a hand through his hair roughly. Fuck, he was done for. She was so god damn fucking sexy wearing his clothes. Distantly, somewhere beyond his surface response of visceral lust, it also struck Sirius as interesting that the article of clothing she felt most comfortable in was a pair of _his_ boxers. In his opinion, they looked infinitely better on her than they did on him. She'd rolled them up half a dozen times in order to keep them from falling off, and they were now quite short, exposing the smooth expanse of her upper thighs. They sat low on her hips, and he could see the barest, enticing hint of her temporary tattoo peeking out above the band of his shorts. God, that was fuckhot.

Hermione looked up, a light blush on her cheeks, and the picture she made just about undid Sirius. But this was no time to be thinking with his dick, they had to talk.

"Hi," she said softly, looking up at him shyly from under her lashes.

Sirius restrained a groan, struggling shake himself out of his 'pretty girl wearing my clothes' induced stupor. He cleared his throat roughly, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Christ, he was nervous, he thought, shaking his head in irritation. What was he, some fucking kid? Honestly.

"Hey," he said, his voice embarrassingly rough. He gestured to the seat across from him at the table. "Go ahead and sit down. Do you want a sandwich?" he asked. He'd picked up some turkey sandwiches on the way home for them to have for dinner.

"That'd be nice," Hermione said quietly, reaching for the deli bag and extracting a sandwich from it. Sirius took one too and they ate in still, slightly awkward silence. Hermione nibbled on her food without tasting it, the tension that hung in the air between her and Sirius having an adverse effect on her appetite. Finally, unable to take it a moment longer, Hermione pushed away her half eaten turkey sandwich and forced herself to meet Sirius' eyes. Then, in typical Hermione Granger fashion, got straight to the point.

"Do you want me to go home?" she asked, softly but steadily. On the outside perhaps she seemed confident, but on the inside she was bracing herself for rejection.

Sirius almost choked on his sandwich. "_No_," he said emphatically, shaking his head and hurrying to swallow. "Do you _want_ to go home?"

"No!" Hermione assured him quickly.

Sirius smiled at her in relief. "Okay."

Hermione grinned back at him as she felt the tension and worry that had been tightening her chest drain out of her. "Okay."

* * *

An hour later, Hermione lay curled up on Sirius' bed, nestled against his side reading a book. Sirius, who had long ago given up the pretense of pretending to pay attention to his own book, was watching her. He was well aware that he was acting like some madly besotted prat (in other words, James), but he could at least comfort himself with the fact that Hermione was completely absorbed in her book and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him and his embarrassing behavior. Sirius had never before had a woman in his bed who wasn't either passed out in happy exhaustion or paying an _avid_ amount of attention to him. He wasn't used to it, and actually it was a bit weird. But not necessarily in a bad way, he mused, watching as Hermione bit her lip in concentration, her eyes flying rapidly across the page. There was something frighteningly more intimate about her being next to him in bed _reading_ rather than being fucked by him. It was so…domestic. He shuddered. Sirius Black did not do domesticity. But he'd been desperate to make her feel better, and she seemed so content reading there next to him. He couldn't begrudge her the comfort of that. Not after the evening she'd had. Even if it was making him feel all out of sorts.

Hermione gave an interested hum as she flipped a page in her book, chewing on her lip again. Christ, that was sexy. He felt himself hardening in his pants. Good Godric, she was reading, a pedantic text book by the look of the massive tome, and he was becoming _aroused_. Merlin, he had issues. What kind of bloke got hot watching a bird read? Well, okay, _Remus_ he could see. Literary sod probably got a stiffy every time he encountered a moderately attractive girl reading Dickens. Sirius fucking hated Dickens. And he certainly shouldn't be getting off watching Hermione read, he tilted his head at an awkward angle in order to see the cover of her book, _The Goblin Wars of Medieval Europe_. Of all the books, that was about the least sexy one he could imagine. _Goblins_, ugh. How could she read that shite? There were certainly much more enjoyable things to read out there. Like porn, for instance.

Sirius teased himself for a few minutes by imagining that Hermione had some kinky S&M novel hidden behind the goblin book, and that, actually, the reason she was biting her lip like that was so she wouldn't moan. _Annnd_, now he was hard again. Merlin, he was as easy as horny twelve year old who had just discovered the dual joys of masturbation and boobs. He supposed at this point in his life he should just be happy his dick still worked so well. Maybe he'd pick up some smutty dime store novel when he was out tomorrow and make Hermione read the good parts out loud to him. That had the potential to be a lot of fun. Maybe Hermione even had a few naughty books back home in that epically ginormous library of hers, and he could just summon them here. _Accio_ all Hermione's naughty books. Ha. Plus, then he wouldn't have to be seen out in public buying 'girl porn', which is the name he gave to the smutty romance novels women read and tried to pretend weren't porn just because you could get them at Barnes and Noble. You could also get _Maxim_ and _Hustler_ at Barnes and Noble, so clearly it wasn't the bastion of literary propriety some held it up as (_Moony_).

Having become bored, Sirius decided to disrupt his Kitten's intense perusal of ancient goblin wars and have some fun with her. He hauled her abruptly onto his lap, startling a pleased giggle from her as the her book fell from her hands (and really, who wouldn't be pleased to get rid of that thing?).

"So," he asked, hooking his hands around her waist and sneaking his thumbs underneath the waistband of the pair of his boxers she was wearing. Hermione wiggled against him in response to his touch, and more blood rushed to his dick, hardening it further till it jutted up insistently against her arse. "Do you only read books about goblins, or do you have anything more exciting in your expansive library?" he asked leadingly.

Hermione turned in his arms so she was lying on top of him on her stomach. She propped her chin on Sirius' chest. "I happen to find goblin wars _very_ exciting," she said teasingly, an amused smile twisting her mouth.

Sirius raised a wry eyebrow and moved his hands further down in her boxers to rest on his Kitten's arse, blatantly groping her through her knickers. "Do you now?"

"Yes," Hermione said primly.

Sirius smiled. There was his little swot. "I was thinking more along the lines of porn," he said, a wicked smile on his face.

Hermione's eyes widened hugely and she blushed. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. So do you?" Sirius pressed, kneading her arse, enjoying her bashfulness. Despite everything she had done these past two days, she still somehow managed to maintain that aura of pure innocent sweetness, which made it all the more mindblowingly fucking hot when she was submitting to his will. She could be doing the filthiest things to him, blushing and bashful all the while, aroused beyond belief despite herself.

Hermione nodded reluctantly in response to his earlier question, and Sirius smirked in triumph. "Mmm," he said, continuing to massage her delectable little arse. "Such a dirty girl. I knew a naughty slut like you had to have porn. What kind?"

Hermione's face burned. She'd often felt dirty and guilty buying and indulging in porn, a bit ashamed of herself for giving into her desires, and Sirius was bringing all of those feeling to the surface. "Mostly novels," she told him, wetness beginning to pool between her thighs at the thought of some of her racier novels. Some of them felt especially poignant right now given her position sprawled out on top of Sirius.

"Any pictures, films?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Some," Hermione admitted, biting her lip. "But I prefer novels."

"Why?"

"I like to be able to picture things just the way I want them. And to reread my favorite parts."

"And what parts are those?" Sirius asked knowingly.

"The-the naughty parts," Hermione whispered.

"Well, who would have guessed that the seemingly demure Hermione Granger is actually a filthy, little slut," Sirius pronounced wickedly, loving how Hermione squirmed against him in response to his words.

Sirius proclamation sent a spike of desire pulsing through Hermione's sensitive pussy, and she shifted against him, longing to feel the friction of his hard cock between her legs right where she needed it. But Sirius held her hips firmly in place, preventing her from moving. Her exacting master smiled down at her, and Hermione struggled not to pout. That would only goad Sirius on. She knew how much the mischievous animagus got off on teasing her, torturing her with pleasure until she felt as if her mind had melted into a puddle until all that was left was lust and need for him. Sirius had absolute control of her, and he'd only choose to satisfy her _if_ he wanted to, and _if _he decided she deserved it. He slid a hand between their bodies, keeping the other resting comfortably on her arse. His roaming hand brushed tantalizingly over her stomach before sliding into her boxers and cupping her over her knickers. Sensing that Hermione was about to grind into his hand, Sirius preempted her.

"Keep still, Kitten, or I'll put you over my knee and spank your arse raw. And if I'm not mistaken, that pretty arse of yours has already taken quite the beating today. So be good or I'll make it so you can't sit down tomorrow."

Hermione felt herself becoming wetter. She had frozen immediately at his commanding tone. Every time Sirius used that stern, implacable voice with her it went straight to her pussy and she knew she had to obey. And this time was no different. She so wet now that she was sure Sirius could feel it. He knew how much he was getting to her. His big, hot hand held her firmly, possessively and she wanted so badly to push against him. But she wouldn't. She would control herself and wait for her reward like a good girl. Sirius flexed his fingers against her, digging them into the sensitive lips of her pussy and Hermione whimpered, struggling against all her instincts to move into his hand.

"Whose pussy is this?" Sirius asked. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, hard, and Hermione trembled.

"Yours, Sir," she choked out as Sirius continued to stroke her possessively. "Yours!"

"That's right," Sirius said smugly, as if he were perfectly entitled to her pussy. And as far as Hermione was concerned, he was. "And I can do whatever I want with it, can't I Kitten?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione agreed, gasping. "Anything!"

Abruptly, Sirius removed his hand from her, wiping it carelessly on the back of Hermione's tank top. Hermione groaned at the loss, burying her head in Sirius' shoulder to contain another pitiful whimper. As usual, he had managed to reduce her to a hot, quivering mess of arousal, helpless for his touch. Sirius began massaging her lower back, rubbing his thumbs down in hard circles on the warm strip of exposed skin between Hermione's tank top and her boxers. This only served to stoke the heat that had been building in her lower half ever since he had maneuvered her on top of him.

"So tell me more about this porn collection of yours," Sirius demanded.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _collection_," Hermione mumbled, thinking that that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"Stash than," Sirius said cheerfully, eager to find out more about it, whatever Hermione was calling it. "What's your favorite naughty book?"

"_The Sleeping Beauty Trilogy_, the second one in particular," Hermione answered right away, blushing hotly. Her response, so immediate, had Sirius thinking this particular book was one his Kitten had read many times, maybe touching herself as she did…

"Wait, a fairy tale?" Sirius asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her.

Hermione flushed and looked down, studying his chest. "It's not a…traditional telling," she explained.

"Oh?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes, when the prince awakens Beauty she becomes his slave."

Sirius chuckled. Now he could see why it was her favorite. "Well, that sounds _much _more interesting than the Disney Version," he proclaimed with a smirk, pinching her bum.

"I think so, yes," Hermione said demurely.

"So where do you purchase such salacious items?" Sirius wondered. "I can't exactly picture you strolling into Flourish and Blots and picking up anything less than academic, much less porn." Amusement sparkled in his expressive eyes. "Do you go incognito then?"

"No," Hermione was idly tracing patterns on his chest, straying dangerously close to one of his nipples. "I usually owl order things, or pop into random cities if I want something from the muggle world. So no one will recognize me."

"What's the last thing you bought?" Sirius asked, enjoying this particular line of questioning immensely.

Hermione stiffened in his arms, her face flaming a hot, bright red. Jackpot, Sirius thought gleefully, a wicked smile stealing over his handsome face. This should be good.

"I'm waiting, Kitten," he said, struggling to make his voice sound appropriately stern.

Hermione forced herself to look up and meet Sirius' laughing, gray eyes. "It was…a guide of sorts," she hedged, knowing that Sirius wasn't going to let her get away with it, but doing so anyway in order to try and delay her coming embarrassment for as long as possible.

"And what was the title of this mysterious, sensual guide?" Sirius prodded.

Hermione looked down, biting her lip and flushing more hotly than ever. "It was called," she took a deep, fortifying breath and just spit it out. "_Oral Fixation; Blow his Mind with these Unbeatable Blowjob Tricks_."

Sirius simply stared at her for a few seconds, stunned, before flopping back against his pillows and bursting into loud peals of bark like laughter. Hermione frowned, a bit put out by his reaction even though she had expected it. "It's not _that_ funny," she protested mulishly.

Sirius, who was still laughing uproariously, didn't appear to have heard her. "No wonder you're so good at sucking me off!" he choked out between bouts of mirth. "You fucking _studied_! My god, you really are a swot!"

"Humph," Hermione huffed, settling back onto his chest, enjoying the way his full bodied laughter rumbled through it. If her embarrassment was the price she had to pay for Sirius' unbridled amusement, it was worth it. He really didn't laugh enough in her opinion.

Said animagus finally calmed down a bit, his laughter subsiding to the odd chuckle, and he settled his arms once more around Hermione's waist. "Don't be upset with me, love," he pleaded with her. "I couldn't help it. I mean, only _you_ would study for _that_."

"Well, I wanted to be prepared, didn't I?" Hermione said. As far as she was concerned, she had acted quite sensibly.

"Of course you did," Sirius said, shaking his head in wonder. It was just like Hermione to think there wasn't anything you couldn't learn from a book.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "So, how have I done so far?" she questioned in absolute earnest. "Have you been satisfied with my technique?"

Had he been _satisfied with her technique_? Merlin, thought Sirius, the daft girl really didn't have any idea what she did to him. He parried her eyebrow raise with one of his own.

"Why don't we do an assessment?" Sirius suggested. All this talk of blowjobs had his dick standing at attention and aching for his Kitten's talented mouth. "You can demonstrate what you think you've learned."

Hermione had slid down Sirius' body as he spoke, and was now kneeling between his thighs. Damn, that was a visual he could get used to.

"Yes, Sir," said Hermione, looking up at him seductively from beneath lowered lashes, her small hand poised over him, ready to release his straining cock from the confines of his pants. "I hope my progress pleases you."

Hermione set to work then, determined to earn an 'O' in oral.

* * *

Afterward, Hermione was once again resting peacefully on Sirius' chest. He leaned down to capture the mouth which had just given him so much pleasure, lazily exploring it with his tongue. Unlike some men, he felt no compunction at all in kissing a woman after she'd just gotten him off using her mouth. The taste of himself on Hermione only emphasized that she was _his _(for now anyway).

* * *

_AN: Ambiguous ending? The hottest part of this chapter to me is the part where I describe Sirius' bathroom. That is my DREAM bathroom. God, I want it. I highly recommend all of the books I mention in this chapter. Well, the ones I didn't make up anyway. PLEASE let me know what you thought, and mention any mistakes so I can fix them right up. The next chapter should be a very interesting one. Peace and love ya'll. Oh, and let me know what you think of my signage! I have mad skillz in 'paint' no? Ha!  
_


	8. Tongue in Cheek

_AN: I know what you're thinkin ya'll, FINALLY! Hope you enjoy, and yes it's short but the next chapter is going to be super duper long._

_**Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters and nothing of the Harry Potter universe. Everything you recognize is Jk's.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tongue in Cheek**

Mmm, Sirius thought, smiling sleepily. It smelt like cookies. Instinctively, he nuzzled closer to the source of the warm, vanilla scent only to find his face enveloped by what seemed to be a soft cloud of fluff. Sirius wrinkled his nose and shifted. They mysterious cloud smelt delicious, like sugar cookies fresh out of the oven, but it was tickling his nose and making him want to sneeze. And if he sneezed he would wake up from this dream. Since Azkaban he usually had nightmares, and so he was determined to enjoy the first good dream that he'd had in months for as long as possible. He felt well rested for once, and was still managing to cling to that warm, floaty realm of sleep. There was a presence next to him, nestled warm and soft against his body. He clung tightly to it, struggling to hold on to the last remnants of his dream. And it had to be a dream, he assured himself, because he never allowed himself to fall asleep next to anyone. It was too intimate, and the only kind of intimacy he was interested in with the parade of vapid, bobble headed blondes who tended to throw themselves at him was the sexual kind. And god forbid he should have one of his nightmares when one of them was with him. Then they'd really think Azkaban had turned him mad. And perhaps it had, but the last thing he needed was to wake up soaked in sweat and screaming bloody murder to the horrified face of some brainless model with fake tits. She'd probably run straight to the tabloids, or _worse _look at him with some bullshit pitying expression and try to _comfort_ him. Fuck. No. He would never put himself in that position.

But as the body in his arms shifted against him, letting out a soft hum, Sirius was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't a dream, but rather a disconcerting reality. The reaction of his dick to the soft curves pressed against him was certainly real enough, as were the firm globes of female arse his member was pushing against.

What. The. Fuck.

Sirius opened his eyes and was confronted with the sight of a bushy, cloud of soft, vanilla smelling brown hair. Hermione. _Fuck_. Last night came rushing back with a vengeance, images and memories flooding his head, and Sirius was suddenly completely, irrevocably awake. Hermione was smiling a pleased, little smile in her sleep, head pillowed against the chest of a stiffening Sirius Black, who was rapidly descending into panic. Fuck, fuck, buggering bloody fuck. This was _not _good. Sirius Black didn't sleep with women, at least not in the non biblical sense. Sleeping with women (or rather, next to them, curled up against them like he was right now with Hermione) led to cuddling, and bonding and twattish shit like watching her sleep and suddenly you were so accustomed to the feeling of her in your arms that you couldn't sleep without it. That absolutely could not happen to him, Sirius thought frantically. But fuck it, it was already happening. He was spooning her, and right now, he was in fact, watching Hermione Granger sleep. _Fuck_. As delicately he could, Sirius peeled himself off of Hermione and rolled away from her, needing the distance. She hummed at the loss, frowning in her sleep, but didn't wake up, _thank god._ He couldn't handle that right now. He couldn't handle _her_ right now.

Sirius groaned, slinging a bare arm over his eyes. Last night it hadn't seemed like that big of a deal to have Hermione stay in here with him. She hadn't seemed like she wanted to leave, and truthfully he hadn't even really wanted her to. It'd already been pretty late, and he'd felt so content having Hermione cuddled up on his chest, reading her book, biting her lip all cutely. He should have realized how dangerous this was getting then. He couldn't go getting _emotionally attached_, or some horrifying shit like that, Sirius thought with a shudder. Emotions were messy and fucked up and hard, especially when it came to women. He didn't _do _emotions with women. That was the quickest way to fuck everything up. For fucks sake, Hermione was using him for sex. They were using _each other_ for sex. Hermione had drawn up a fucking contract for Merlin's sake. He got her off, she got him off, and everybody walked away happy at the end of the week. End of story. Nothing else. Because she was his godson's best friend, and therefore half his age, and it was completely fucked up. This was a strictly sexual arrangement and it wouldn't ever come to anything else. It couldn't. And he was completely okay with that. Right.

* * *

Hermione was startled from slumber by a swift slap to the arse. She jerked, disoriented, not quite awake yet. Through sleep blurred eyes, she looked up to find an already dressed Sirius smiling down on her.

"Morning, Kitten."

"G-good morning, Sir," Hermione stuttered around a yawn, still struggling to wake up and make sense of what was happening. Luckily she had remembered to call him Sir. Though her reflexes had been somewhat diminished in the years since the war, they were still quite good and momentarily Hermione was perfectly alert again. And a good thing too, because it seemed if Sirius was jumping right into master mode.

"Strip," he ordered, and Hermione's stomach fluttered automatically in response to his commanding tone as she hurried to comply. However, she was still tangled up under Sirius' comforter and in taking the time to shed the blankets she was apparently taking too long to obey.

"Move, Kitten," Sirius growled, sending a jolt straight to her pussy. "I want you naked. Now," he demanded stridently.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said meekly, hurrying to slip out of the boxers and tank top she was wearing, finishing off by hastily removing her kickers. Sirius seemed to be in a particularly demanding mood, and she was eager and determined to please him.

The animagus leaned forward and picked up her knickers, slipping them into the back pocket of his jeans, a subtle indication of his ownership of her. "Good, girl," he praised, and Hermione glowed.

"Face the headboard. On all fours," Sirius ordered.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with excitement as she hastened to obey, quickly turning to face the wall. Looking up, she noticed for the first time a large mirror hanging above the bed. In it, she was able to see that Sirius had gone over to the dresser on the other side of the bedroom. Despite the way she strained, Hermione wasn't able to make out exactly what he was doing, but as he continued to remove items from a drawer her sense of anticipation grew. Finally, Sirius advanced on her, leaving the items he had retrieved behind on top of the dresser, out of Hermione's line of vision. She frowned, her curiosity yet to be sated, but felt her breath quicken the closer Sirius got to her. By the time the dark eyed man was standing over her she was practically panting. He loomed behind her, reveling in Hermione's reaction to him for a few minutes, making her wait. He hadn't even touched her yet, but he could see that his Kitten's pussy was already wet for him. She stared up at him in the mirror, beautifully flushed, pupils dilated with lust. He reached out to palm that irresistibly pert arse of hers, loving the feel of her smooth round cheeks. Hermione sighed at his gentle, assessing touch, pushing her eager arse back into Sirius' hand as he stroked her.

Fuck, he couldn't wait to take her there, Sirius thought as he continued to palm his Kitten's rear. But she wasn't ready yet, and he was determined that when he finally got to thrust up into that beautiful, tight hole of hers she would enjoy it just as much as he did. Moving his hand lower, he dipped it between Hermione's thighs, finding her wet, juicy pussy waiting for him. This close to her, he could smell her arousal, and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting her. Gently easing apart his Kitten's thighs, Sirius climbed up behind her on the bed and lowered his head to her center.

When Hermione realized what he meant to do, she squeaked in alarm and embarrassment. What was he _doing_? Sirius looked up, meeting her wide, shocked eyes in the mirror.

"Easy, Kitten," he soothed, stroking his warm hands up and down her thighs. "You'll like this, I promise," and with that, he bent his head to her. Nipping the inside of her thigh playfully, Sirius managed to startle a giggle out of Hermione and she relaxed a bit. He spent some time lavishing the inside of her thighs with attention, sucking and kissing, laving her soft skin with his tongue He wanted to give his nervous Kitten some time to get used to the idea of what he was about to do.

Hermione, for her part, was simultaneously aroused and mortified by the thought of having his tongue on her _there_, of all places. Somehow that seemed much more intimate than his fingers or even his cock. It wasn't that she didn't want him to do it exactly (she was leaking evidence of her arousal all over her thighs, Sirius eagerly lapping it up), but what if she tasted bad? What if he didn't like it and thought she was gross? She couldn't have known how much Sirius was reveling in the taste of her. Suddenly, she felt Sirius run his warm, wet tongue between her swollen, lower lips, and Hermione jolted in shock. Oh, _my_! Sirius then proceeded to eat out Hermione's pussy more enthusiastically than he had any other woman's.

Damn but she tasted good, he thought. Sweet, but a little salty. Hermione was letting out little mewls as pleasure as Sirius continued to lick her, and when he nipped lightly at her swollen, distended clit she let out a low groan, bucking shamelessly against his face and smearing her juices on him. She had lost complete control of herself. Sirius smirked against her, gripping her shaking thighs firmly in order to keep her from collapsing as he continued his assault on her center. Yes, he was that damn good. Sirius used his nose to nudge apart her lower lips, reveling in the thick, slightly musky scent of her arousal as he continued to pleasure her, flicking and circling her clit relentlessly with his tongue and overwhelming Hermione with a barrage of wondrous sensations. Just as Hermione could feel her orgasm beginning to wash over her, Sirius thrust his tongue inside of her cavity and she came explosively. The feeling of Hermione fluttering around his tongue as she came was un-fucking-believable. By the time she had come down from her orgasm and was regaining her sensibilities, Sirius had already stripped down to his boxers, removing the all too constraining fabric of his jeans and releasing his rock hard dick.

"Your pussy's always so ready for me, isn't it, Kitten?" he murmured fondly.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione panted. "Always."

Sirius smiled, continuing to rub her pussy, sensitive and sopping after her recent orgasm, causing his Kitten to let out a needy mewl. He gathered her wetness on his hand, not stopping till his fingers were soaked and sticky with her juices. He wanted them as well lubricated as possible.

"Today I'm going to start to prepare your arse for me," Sirius explained, trailing his hand upwards, spreading Hermione's wetness along her crack. She squirmed under his touch, mortified by the spark of desire his words shot through her. How could she want such a thing? It was so wrong, but oh, god did it make her hot. She watched in the mirror, hypnotized, as Sirius' hand alighted on her small, puckered hole. Would Sirius' cock, big as it was, ever truly be able to fit up there? And how was he going to 'prepare' her? She flushed bright red at her thoughts, and quickly averted her eyes from the sight of Sirius in the mirror, his fingers poised over her arsehole. She felt him dip his hand back down between her thighs, gathering more wetness, before he spread it liberally over her arsehole. The naughtiness of what Sirius' was doing had her tingling everywhere, and the heat of desire sweeping her lower midsection. Then Sirius bent his head and began to lick up her arsecrack, probing her back opening with his tongue, and Hermione's face flamed in mortification. She had never been more embarrassed and humiliated by her own arousal. But as Sirius continued to lick around her hole, even pushing his tongue inside of her briefly, Hermione only leaked more and more wetness, her clit throbbing even as her face continued to burn with her embarrassment. She was mortified by what Sirius was doing, mortified by her own desire. How could he be doing this to her, Hermione thought as she bit her lip to keep in a shameful moan of pleasure. And perhaps more to the point, how could she like it so much?

Hermione squirmed, both extremely uncomfortable and aroused by what Sirius was doing. Finally, after a bit more exploration, the dark eyed animagus raised his head and met his Kitten's eyes in the mirror. Hermione looked shaken and embarrassed, but also undeniably aroused. He'd kept a careful eye on her during his ministrations, prepared to stop immediately if he pushed her too far, but her collar had given no sign of flashing red in a warning for him to back off. In fact, she'd only seemed to get hotter and wetter for him the more he went on. No, his naughty little kitten had _liked _what he'd just done to her.

"Did you like that, Kitten?" he murmured wickedly, dragging a finger through some of the sticky wetness that adorned Hermione's thigh, making it obvious to her that he _knew _how much she'd liked it, but was going to make her admit it out loud nevertheless. "Did you like it when I tongued your pretty arsehole?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione whispered, mortified. She'd clearly liked what he'd done despite herself, the evidence was all over her thighs. "I did like it."

"But only a dirty slut would enjoy something so naughty as having her arsehole tongued, don't you think, Kitten?"

The truth of Sirius' words washed over Hermione in a hot wave of potent humiliation. "Yes, Sir," she whispered again, hanging her head in shame.

Sirius stroked her pussy idly, enjoying how wet Hermione was for him despite, or perhaps because of, her humiliation. "So what does that make you, Kitten?" he wondered aloud.

"A dirty slut, Sir," Hermione choked out. "I'm a dirty slut."

"Yes you are, Kitten," Sirius pronounced. "A dirty, little slut. And who do you belong to?"

"You, Sir," Hermione replied, and Sirius cupped her pussy firmly, asserting his ownership.

"That's right," he declared, smiling in satisfaction as he continued to pet her, reveling in her wetness. "You're _my_ dirty, little slut, aren't you, Kitten?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione affirmed, rubbing herself wantonly against Sirius hand. But rather than taking the hint, the maddening animagus retracted his hand from between her legs, and climbed off the bed, walking over to the dresser across the room where he'd left some of the supplies that he'd specifically purchased for Hermione after reading her proposal. After grabbing a few choice items, Sirius shucked his boxers and returned to the bed completely naked. He knelt behind Hermione, noticing with pleasure how her breathing was effected by his proximity. He gripped his cock firmly in his hands, stroking it a few times before positioning it just over his Kitten's arsehole. Hermione's eyes were huge in the mirror, and when she felt the engorged head of Sirius' cock nudge gently at her back entrance she gasped. She watched in the mirror, captivated, as Sirius circled her tight, back hole with his member, smearing her opening with his precum. Hermione bit her lip, squirming as she felt her inner muscles clench. Sirius curse under his breath and grit his teeth. It was talking all of his self control not to slam up into Hermione's beautiful, tempting arse and fuck her there for all she was worth.

"You have no idea, Kitten, how fucking much I want to take you in the arse right now,"

His filthy words sent a deviant thrill through Hermione, and she whimpered in need, her inner muscles clenching again at the raw lust she heard in Sirius' voice. She knew he was only managing to barely reign himself in and refrain from pounding into her arse. But would he do it? Did she want him to? Just as she was thinking this, Sirius slammed into her pussy, completely obliterating her thought process. Hermione cried out as Sirius fucked her hard and viciously from behind, quickly sending her spinning into orgasm. He didn't even slow, continuing to pound into her through her orgasm and after, until, unbelievably she was coming again.

"Oh my _god_," Hermione shouted, arching her back and clawing at the sheets as she shattered around Sirius again, her second orgasm even more explosive than the first. She slumped against the pillows with a sigh in the aftermath, Sirius' swollen cock still sheathed inside her.

Behind her, Sirius continued to stave off his own orgasm, knowing that the longer he forced himself to hold out, the sweeter it would finally be when he finally allowed himself release. He rode out the aftershocks of Hermione's second orgasm, reveling in the blissful torture of every soft flutter of her wondrously tight pussy around his cock. When she had finally stilled completely around him, Sirius wrenched his cock from her body and emptied himself all over his Kitten's exquisite arse.

Hermione was startled from her post orgasmic haze by the hot splatter of Sirius' cum across her bottom. She jolted with shock, but before she had time to think about what he'd done, Sirius slid a hand beneath her stomach, pushing up and urging her lower section up. Hermione followed her master's lead, continuing to hold the pose even after he had removed his hand, cum covered arse arched high in the air.

"That's it, Kitten, keep that arse up high," Sirius encouraged softly, reaching out with one of his hands to spread his cooling cum across Hermione's pretty bottom. She hummed under his attentions, practically purring under his touch. God, she was so fucking responsive. He loved the way she squirmed and jumped as he massaged his spunk over her arse and into her puckered hole, her glute muscles flexing under his hands. And when he slipped his thumb into her tight back opening she squealed and blushed in the a way that made him want to scoop her up and ravish her. Sirius continued to work into her with his thumb, loosening her up with one hand while using the other to screw the cap off the bottle of lube he had retrieved from the dresser and set out on the bed. The lubricant had a slight numbing agent. He wanted this to be as comfortable a process as possible for Hermione.

"Okay, Kitten," he murmured, spreading her cheeks as far as he could until she was completely open before him. "I'm going to try something. It'll probably be a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt. Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said quietly, breathless with nervous anticipation. Clearly he was going to do something with her arse. But what? There was a sort of squelching sound as Sirius squirted a large dollop of lube into and around her arsehole. Hermione gasped at both the coolness of the gel and the implication of what Sirius was about to do. He wasn't going to take her there, was he? As much as the idea made her pussy tingle, she knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Don't worry, Kitten," Sirius soothed, reading her fear. He slathered a generous amount of lube over the medium sized anal plug in his left hand, preparing to insert the toy into his Kitten's waiting bottom. He positioned the plug over Hermione's spread back opening, and then slowly began to nudge the lube covered device inside of her. She tensed up as soon as he began to penetrate her with the plug, and Sirius rubbed his free hand up and down her thigh in an attempt to sooth her and keep her from moving.

"Just relax, Kitten, there's a good girl," he murmured as he continued to ease the plug into her arsehole, gradually loosening her muscles and getting her body to accept the invasion. Hermione bit her lip in an effort to keep from squirming as Sirius pushed the plug farther inside her. While he had been right, and she wasn't in any pain, she was experiencing a peculiar feeling of uncomfortable fullness. She had the urge to expel the plug from her body as if it were bowel movement, but she restrained herself, determined to please Sirius and accept his attentions in this way. While the sensation of the plug in her arse wasn't particularly arousing to Hermione, the act of submitting to her master in such a way _was_. Anal sex seemed like the ultimate act of submission to her, and Hermione _desperately _wanted to experience that with Sirius, so she forced herself to endure the plug without complaint. Besides she reasoned, it didn't hurt, it only felt strange and uncomfortable. Hermione's analytical mind suspected that Sirius had found a way to ease her pain in someway, and she was very grateful to him for it.

"There we are, Kitten," Sirius said, having finally finished inserting the plug all the way into her body. Placing a containment spell on it, he insured that it would stay inside of her till he saw fit to remove it, or she asked him to. He couldn't have the thing falling out. He patted Hermione lightly on the arse to signal he was finished, knowing the sensation would jar her slightly. Her eyes widened in response, but she still didn't complain. Sirius smiled, proud of her resilience and determination.

"What a good, little slut you are, Kitten, to take my plug in your arse so perfectly," he praised, reaching behind him to grab a pair of light pink, lace knickers.

"Leg up," he instructed, lifting one of Hermione's limbs and slipping it through the leg hole of the knickers. He then repeated the process on her other side, before sliding up the knickers until they were fitted snugly over her still cum covered arse. He hadn't bothered to clean her off, enjoying the idea that not only would her arse have his plug in it all day, but that it would also be slathered with his cum. He could see the whiteness of the plug through the sheer pink lace of the knickers, and he smiled at the sight before patting her soundly on the arse once more to signal he was finished.

Hermione's face burned. It was humiliating to be dressed by Sirius in such a way, as if she were a child, but she recognized that she had handed complete control of herself over to him and when it came right down to it, her master decided what she was to wear and even if she were to be clothed at all. She accepted that, reveled in it even.

"Now," Sirius was saying. "You'll wear my plug for a few hours in order to get you used to the sensation and stretch out that pretty arse of yours. However, if the sensation gets to be too much let me know and I'll remove it early. You won't be punished for not doing something your body can't handle, remember that, Kitten."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione replied, determined not to ask Sirius to remove the plug unless she absolutely had to.

"So," he said in a lighter tone. "Does my sluttly, little, Kitten, like having my plug in her arse?"

Hermione flushed at his words. "Yes, Sir," she said breathlessly, feeling herself beginning to get wet. Oh, how she wished that Sirius would touch her.

"I knew it," Sirius said triumphantly. "Nasty girl, you probably can't wait until I'm stuffing you with cock, can you?"

Hermione blushed with embarrassment at his crude words, but was forced to nod.

Sirius chuckled, and lifted himself off the bed, causing Hermione to restrain a whimper of disappointment. He wasn't going to touch her?

Sirius, who was slipping on his discarded jeans and t-shirt (no pants, she noted) seemed to read her mind. He turned his head, smirking at her.

"Does my needy slut want another orgasm?" he asked.

Hermione nodded eagerly.

Sirius laughed. "Sorry, Kitten, you'll have to wait. I'm going to go for a run. When I get back I'll expect you to have breakfast waiting for me, but there should be enough time for you to shower and dress. Okay?"

Hermione nodded, attempting to hid her disappointment that Sirius wasn't planning to satisfy her right now. But perhaps she was being greedy. After all, he'd already given her _two _orgasms that morning. Really, she was very lucky.

* * *

The cool, English wind slapped Sirius in the face, making his eyes water, as he sprinted through the countryside as Padfoot. His thoughts were simpler in his animagus form, more basic, and he welcomed the escape from his current rather turbulent set of emotions. Running always made him feel better; helped him sort himself out. He needed to embrace the strictly sexual nature of his relationship with Hermione. He was having mind-blowingly fucking hot sex with much younger woman, and if that was all she wanted he was still the luckiest bastard on the planet. He'd give her what she wanted, give her the hottest most orgasmic sex of her young life till she was ruined for anyone else and-

Ooh, squirrel!

* * *

_AN: I couldn't resist on the title. So what do you guys think, is Sirius as good with his mouth as Hermione? More exhibitionism next chapter, Sirius' way of trying to emotionally distance himself from Hermione. I've always pictured Sirius as like, the biggest commitment-phobe on the planet so I hope I managed to get that across well. Hope you liked this chap!_

**Please review, and let me know about any mistakes so I can fix them!**


	9. Novelties

_An: Ohmygosh you guys, I'm sorry. But_ _HOW FUCKING AWESOME WERE THE OLYMPICS YOU GUYS! The opening ceremony was so completely cracked out and crazy. I think the theme was LSD trip, seriously. SWIMMING WAS AWESOME! Michael Phelps is the shit you guys. At first I thought Lochte was so hot but then I saw him interviewed and he seemed like a total douchelord. It's like, don't talk dude. You ruin it every time you open your mouth. Also I felt like such a perv for thinking Tom Daley was delicious. He's barely legal you guys! And he has such a babyface. Also, it was so awesome that David B. won a diving metal for America. SUCK IT CHINA! Also GYMNASTICS! Gah, I can't believe it's over :(_

* * *

**CONTENT WARNING: _THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX, ROUGH SEX, PUBLIC HUMILIATION, EXHIBITIONISM, VOYEURISM, DEGRADATION DURING SEX AND IN GENERAL, AND ANAL PLAY_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Novelties  
**

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she stirred the pancake batter, carefully folding a cup of chocolate chips into the mix. Sirius hadn't specified what he wanted for breakfast, but she figured he wouldn't be one to say no to chocolate-chip pancakes. As she shifted away from the counter in order to grab a small frying pan off the wall, Hermione was once again reminded of the insistent presence of Sirius' plug in her arse. She couldn't help but be incredibly aware of it at all times. Even when she was perfectly still the device sat low and heavy in her bottom, pushing up against her inner walls, stretching them. The best way she could describe it was that she felt very…filled up, back there. It was a somewhat odd and uncomfortable sensation, but her body seemed to be growing accustomed to it. She no longer had to constantly remind herself not to try and expel the device, at least. So that was progress.

The pan sizzled as Hermione deposited a measure of pancake batter in it, spatula at the ready. She was careful to stand a safe distance away from the stove top, not wanting any of the sizzling batter to end up on her carefully chosen outfit. After Sirius had left, Hermione had decided to forgo a shower and simply get dressed. She knew it was somewhat illogical, what with the spell Sirius had placed on it to make sure it stayed in, but she was afraid that the steam in the shower would loosen her muscles and cause his plug to fall out of her. And, Hermione admitted to herself with a rueful smile, there had been another reason she had forgone bathing this morning; she didn't want to wash Sirius' cum off her arse. It was a deliciously naughty feeling, being covered in her master's cum. It made her feel dirty and possessed in a way that, for whatever reason, she absolutely loved. She especially enjoyed how all this naughtiness was hidden away behind the trappings of her seemingly innocent outfit.

Deciding to take her cue from the lace, pink knickers Sirius had dressed her in that morning, which were decidedly more delicate and girly than what she would usually indulge in, Hermione had continued in a similar vein when assembling the rest of her outfit. She had donned a sheer, baby doll dress in a cream color. The bodice, held up by thin, silk straps, was the only solid part of the garment. The rest was a light, sheer fabric that flowed out from the bust to settle delicately just on her hips, reveling to onlookers her lace knickers. Then, in what Hermione considered to be a somewhat brilliant move, given that it would help to protect her knees if Sirius were to bid her to kneel or crawl, she had donned a pair of white stockings which went up to mid-thigh, ending in a delicate edging of white lace with thin, pink ribbon the same color as her knickers threaded around the top. It was, Hermione admitted, perhaps somewhat of a ridiculous outfit, but for once she was going to allow herself to simply feel pretty and girly.

As she was thinking this, there was a click as the door unlocked and a considerably sweaty and disheveled Sirius Black came bounding down through the entrance and into the kitchen. Hermione simply stared at him, momentarily distracted from her pancake preparation by the sight of a sweaty, windblown Sirius. She watched, mesmerized, as like something out of a film, the still panting animagus peeled his damp t-shirt slowly from his body and tossed it carelessly to the Kitchen floor. In a normal setting, this sort of behavior would have irritated Hermione, but she could see by the slight smirk on Sirius' face that he was putting on a show for her and my god was she enjoying it. The sight of Sirius' sweaty, leanly muscled chest heaving with his heavy breaths almost had Hermione panting herself. It had always used to turn her off when Ron would come home from a quidditch practice all sweaty and smelling and then wanted to have sex. But for some reason Sirius in the same condition was evoking a decidedly different set of feelings in her than Ron had. The older man just had a way of bringing out her primal urge to jump him, _especially_ when he was deliciously sweaty. Sirius, it seemed, knew just what she was thinking. He smirked at her, eyes flashing wickedly, and swatted her on the arse. Hermione gasped as the light slap jarred the plug in her bottom, the movement prompting a shocking pulse of desire in her pussy. She peered up at Sirius with wide, shocked eyes, her mouth open in a round 'o' of wonder. Previously, the appeal of anal sex, of doing something so naughty as letting Sirius take her back there, had been in the submission of the act, in the idea of it and what it signified. Hermione had never thought that she would actually be able to derive physical pleasure from the act. Sirius drank in his Kitten's expression, able to guess what had happened by the expression of astonishment on Hermione's face. Women who had never experienced the act before always seemed to be surprised by the fact that they could get pleasure from anal play or anal sex, often seeing it as something that was purely for the gratification of the man, but Sirius knew that if done right it could be good for the woman too. And he most definitely intended to do things right with Hermione. Reaching out, Sirius squeezed Hermione's plump arse, bringing her out of her stupor with a squeak, two bright pink spots lighting up her pretty, pale cheeks. He leaned down till his lips were just brushing the shell of Hermione's ear, hovering there for a few seconds, listening to her soft, rapid breathing.

"Kitten," he whispered lowly into her ear.

"Yes?" she panted, tilting her face eagerly up at him.

Sirius bit down lightly on her ear lobe and tugged impishly at it, prompting groan from Hermione that was sexy as hell. "I think you had better check on those pancakes," he whispered seductively. "I wouldn't want you to burn them."

"Oh, drat!" Hermione exclaimed, wrenching away from Sirius and turning back to the frying pan on the stove just in time to flip a rapidly browning pancake. She let out a little sigh of relief, having just managed to avert potential disaster.

Sirius smiled at her. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he told Hermione. She nodded, still paying careful attention to the pancakes. "I'll expect you to have breakfast ready when I get out," he informed her, knowing he sounded like an arrogant, demanding sod, but knowing Hermione liked it, even if it made him feel like kind of an arsehat when he thought too hard about it. If he ever felt uncertain of how to act in this dominant role he had taken on for Hermione, Sirius simply fell back on the casually, entitled mannerisms that had been engrained in him during his aristocratic childhood. Though he had tried his damnedest during his Hogwarts years to project an image of unpolished carelessness (according to Remus, he had done this by behaving as rudely and obnoxiously as possible) he'd never quite been able to completely eradicate that innate grace and elegance. He found now that it was disturbingly easy to fall back on that. Maybe this sexual game could be an outlet for him too, he mused. Shaking his head in a rather dog like manner to try and clear his thoughts, Sirius dragged his attention back to the present. The immediate question was; should he wank off in the shower or try to restrain himself and save his energy for later? Remus was wrong, Sirius thought as he stepped into the shower, his postwar life really _was_ full of agonizing decisions.

* * *

It took a few minutes after Sirius left for Hermione's breathing to return to a normal level, and even still her temperature had continued to remain elevated. But perhaps that was only because of the heat coming off the stove. Yes, Hermione thought firmly, it was the pancakes. Speaking of which, she needed to get the other components of the breakfast ready and set out. Grabbing a plate and a bottle of self warming syrup (_so _much more convenient than the muggle alternatives) out of Sirius' cupboard, Hermione assembled a three thick stack of chocolate chip pancakes. She placed them, along with the syrup, alone in the center of the kitchen table next to a mug of coffee. Hermione, who wasn't in the mood for something so heavy as pancakes, had earlier partaken in a breakfast of toast and oatmeal with pomegranate seeds. She'd always been somewhat of a lighter eater, much to the puzzlement of Ron who, perhaps due to the fact that his mother was Molly Weasley, simply couldn't fathom the concept of not wanting to gorge oneself at every meal. Bizarrely, he'd eventually developed the habit of comparing her meal time pursuits to that of a rabbit. Hermione had not appreciated this description. While on a rational level she realized that it wasn't healthy to skip meals, sometimes she got caught up in her studying and just...forgot to eat. Perhaps if Ron had bothered to bring her a snack every once in a while when she was elbow deep in work it mightn't have even been an issue. But that hadn't seemed to occur to him. And besides, now that they were no longer in a romantic relationship Ron wasn't nearly so concerned . Quite a lot of things had gotten better actually. Ron really was a dear friend, and the two of them had realized together that when you scraped away the expectations of everyone else that that was simply the way they functioned best; as friends. It was as she was musing about her past relationship (and only, unless you counted Victor) that Sirius, wearing only a pair of tight, black boxer briefs which hugged his thighs and package deliciously, ambled into the room, still wet from his shower. All thoughts of Ron were immediately obliterated from her mind. Hermione took an anxious breath and lowered her eyes demurely (rather more challenging than it sounds, given the amount of naked Sirius that was on display to her), pulling out the Captain's chair for him so Sirius could sit down.

"Where's your food?" Sirius asked, a puzzled frown marring his face. "Did you already eat, Kitten?"

Hermione nodded. "I wasn't in the mood for pancakes," she explained.

Sirius tilted his head and smiled at her. "Aw, so you made them just for me?"

Hermione nodded again, blushing softly despite herself. "I know what chocolate fiends you and Remus are," she said with a smile.

"That we are, love,"Sirius said, digging into his pancake stack enthusiastically. "He's rubbed off on me quite a bit over the years."

Behind him, Hermione froze. Sirius' word choice had unexpectedly conjured up a deliciously inappropriate image of the two Marauders/best friends in a decidedly non-platonic position. Her face immediately flamed bright red.

Sirius, noticing this, hastily swallowed an enormous bite of pancakes in order to speak. "What?" he asked curiously. Hermione looked down, fidgeting awkwardly with the skirt of her babydoll, still blushing to the hilt.

After a few moments of puzzled silence on Sirius' part, realization of what he'd said, along with the potential double meaning of it, lit up his eyes and a slow, wicked smile spread across his face.

"Why, you filthy girl," he declared. "It's because I want to take you in the arse, isn't it?" he demanded, pretending to pout. "Now you think I'm a poof!"

"No!" Hermione assured him hurriedly, desperately trying to hold in her giggles. "It was just - you said, and I couldn't help-" she broke off, dissolving into helpless giggles. Soon enough, Sirius was chuckling too, his deep, bark like laugh ringing out through the kitchen. He wasn't bothered really. If James hadn't been so transparently in love with Lily people probably would have thought the same of them, close as they'd been. Besides, he knew Hermione didn't really think he and Remus were gay. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with her.

"I'll be sure to share your dirty little fantasy with Remus when he comes over later," Sirius promised her, still laughing. Hermione looked up.

"Remus is coming over?" she asked.

"It's Professor Lupin to you, impertinent little slut," Sirius pointed out. "But yes, he's coming over. Along with a couple of other people."

He turned to face her more clearly, suddenly serious. "Is that ok, Kitten?"

Hermione paused for a moment to think, her heart suddenly beating erratically in her chest. "I trust you," she said finally. And she did.

Sirius smiled. "Excellent, then for now you can massage my shoulders."

Hermione approached him, happily eying the corded muscles of his back and shoulders before setting to work on him.

* * *

"You want me to clean your apartment. Without magic?" Hermione asked in a state of disbelief.

Sirius, evidently picking up on her attitude, raised an eyebrow. "Problem, little slave?" he asked ominously, reminding Hermione irrevocably of her position.

Hermione restrained a sigh. "No, Sir," she replied glumly.

Sirius reached out and raised her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Cheer up, Kitten. I just want you to tidy up a bit, not clean the whole apartment. Do the dishes. Put my laundry away. Just make it look a little nicer before our guests get here. You wouldn't want to embarrass me with the state of my apartment, would you?" he asked. Of course that was a complete load of shite, he didn't give a toss how his apartment looked. He wasn't overly concerned with anything beyond general upkeep. Like his little cousin, he'd never been too hot at cleaning spells (or, more accurately, he'd never really bothered to learn them). When it got so bad that Moony refused to come over Sirius would break down and hire a service. Perhaps a little mess and clutter was his way of rebelling against the pristine order and cleanliness of the house he grew up in. Then again, perhaps he was just a lazy sod (Remus' vote). Either way, ordering Hermione to pick up his apartment a bit served to get her out of the way for a while. After the complete mindfuck of waking up in bed with her that morning, _spooning_ of all things, he desperately needed his distance. He was sure Remus would have some stupid theory about how the reason he was inviting the lads over was to try and push Hermione away or some such rot. Which was exactly why he wouldn't be _telling_ Remus about this morning's little incident. It was, Sirius thought, the perfect plan. Maybe indulging in his Kitten's exhibitionism _would_ serve to put a little emotional distance between them, if not physical distance. He'd be damned if he let anyone else touch her though, that was for damn sure. Sirius looked down and saw that he had inadvertently clenched his fist tightly against his thigh. Right. Distance. That would be good.

Giving Hermione an absent pat on the arse Sirius wandered off to his bedroom, still thinking. Hermione, on the other hand, headed back to the Kitchen, wondering just what had Sirius so distracted.

* * *

Hermione was just putting way the last of the breakfast dishes when she felt a curious, warming sensation near her hipbone, as if she'd placed a little, bronze knut in the pocket of her trousers and it had been warmed by the sun, the heat of it now pressing against her skin. But she wasn't wearing any trousers...Oh! Hermione almost dropped the cutlery she'd been handling as the realization hit her. Her tattoo (or, perhaps more appropriately, temporary brand) was being activated! Sirius was summoning her! As soon as she thought this, Hermione felt a pull low in her stomach. It seemed to be urging her towards the living room. After putting the fork she'd almost dropped away in its proper drawer, Hermione sucked in a nervous breath and headed for the living room. Sirius was waiting for her there, sitting on his black leather couch perusing the daily profit. He didn't look up when she entered. It seemed that, like that first night, he intended to make her wait for his attentions, either because he was simply absorbed in his paper (doubtful, Rita Skeeter was back on the payroll, and it had colored Sirius' whole view of the _Prophet_), or just because he wanted to make her squirm a bit. Hermione was betting on the later. Feeling particularly bold in her submission (did that constitute some kind of paradox, she wondered distantly) Hermione lowered herself to the hard wood and knelt before Sirius, her head deferentially bowed, eyes pointing toward the floor. Sirius took note of the way Hermione automatically prostrated herself before him. He hadn't mandated a particular way for Hermione to greet him when he summoned her, but if she was taking the initiative maybe he should follow her lead. He couldn't deny how much the sight of her kneeling at his feet turned him on. His dick had jumped up the minute she'd knelt before him and bent her head toward him like that.

"Suck me off," he ordered impulsively. That wasn't what he'd had planned, but seeing his kitten kneeling before him so docilely, her pretty, pink lips (the top set) so ready and inviting, he couldn't stop himself. Well, he'd never been known for his self-control, Sirius thought wryly. Dutifully, Hermione reached for his tented boxer briefs, lifting them up and tugging them down below his balls, before bending her head to him and engulfing his member in her hot, sweet mouth. Sirius groaned, digging his fingers into Hermione's gloriously thick hair and lightly massaging her scalp as she bobbed up and down on him. Christ, she was crazy fucking good at giving head. He couldn't believe he was her first. She went at him so eagerly, like there wasn't anything she loved more than swallowing his cock. He still couldn't believe that sucking him off actually turned her on and even made her wet. Most women either acted like they were doing you a huge favor (and hey, they kind of were) and seemed supremely bored with the whole thing, or they were gold digging famewhores who wanted any piece of his infamous self they could get their hands on. But Hermione was just - fucking - perfect, he thought as he thrust shallowly in and out of her mouth. She pulled back a bit, letting him go with a little hum. Sirius let her tease him for a while, resting his hands lightly on the back of her head while Hermione licked up and down his shaft, occasionally sucking softly on his tip or running her tongue around it. When he knew he was close Sirius guided her back down over him till she was holding him deep in her throat. He wanted to feel her swallow around him when drank down his cum. Hermione began moving over him again, and when she moaned in pleasure and dug her little nails in to the bottoms of his thighs he jerked and began emptying himself into her mouth. She accepted everything he gave eagerly, sucking him dry through his orgasm and then licking the last drops of cum from the slit of his cock. She drew away from him then, staring up at him plaintively, silently awaiting her next order. Sirius surveyed her with amazement, loving the way her lips were swollen and shiny with the juices form his cock. Panting, he tugged his pants back up, taking a few moments to catch his breath. Hermione continued to kneel subserviently at his feet, reveling in the submissiveness of her position.

"When I summon you, I want you to greet me like this," Sirius rasped. "On your knees, at me feet," he told her, voice not quite steady yet in the aftermath of his orgasm. Hermione nodded her acceptance of this order, pleased at the prospect of it. She enjoyed prostrating herself before her master, displaying the depth of her submissiveness and devotion to him.

"I have a few more rules for you today," Sirius informed her, and Hermione cocked her head, listening attentively. "You will not be permitted to speak unless I ask you a question or expressly give you permission. If you can't be silent, I'll gag you. If you still aren't able to keep sufficiently quiet than I'll put a silencing charm on you. I can't have you disturbing my guests, Kitten. Nod if you understand."

Hermione nodded, the area between her thighs aching with awareness, her body hot and thrumming with excitement. The idea of being gagged by Sirius, especially in front of other people, excited her as much as it humiliated her.

"I want you to stay out of our way unless I summon you," Sirius continued. Not only did he want to show Hermione off to them, he also just wanted to spend some time with the lads. His Kitten, he was sure, could probably use some time to herself too. "You can rest, or read, but you need to ask my permission to eat or got to the bathroom."

Hermione nodded. The idea of being regulated in such a way should have rankled her, after all she was a grown woman fully capable of taking care of herself and making her own decisions, but instead she accepted the humiliation of handing her autonomy over to Sirius. She found freedom in it even.

"Now," said Sirius with a devilish smile, "Since you're already on your knees, you can crawl back to the kitchen and make yourself useful." Hermione obeyed, and Sirius sat back to enjoy the view.

* * *

Sirius lounged in his living room, killing his time reading a quidditch mag until the rest of them got here. He'd stopped by Remus' flat on his run this morning and together they'd headed over to Cullen and Quinn's. They'd known the two men vaguely through the Order since the first war, and when they'd run into each other at a pub in the aftermath of the second they'd grown closer. Not near on the level of how Remus and Sirius were with each other (they'd always be brothers), but they were good to go out drinking with or to play pickup games. Sirius knew they were good men, but that didn't stop him from threatening to beat the ever living shit out of them if they were anything but absolutely respectful to Hermione. Sirius was notorious for having inherited the Black temper despite the side he'd taken in the war, and when you did something that sent him over the edge he could, frankly, be quite dangerous. And with a protective werewolf to back him up, you didn't want to cross him. He and Remus could be quite the intimidating pair when they wanted to be. Sirius didn't anticipate any problems with Cullen or Quinn, like he said, they were good blokes, but a few well placed threats of evisceration never hurt anyone. You couldn't be too careful. The doorbell rang, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. Looks like the boys were here.

* * *

Hermione had heard when they'd arrived. The doorbell had rung, and the living room had suddenly been filled with the resonating sound of male voices and laughter. They sounded as if they were vastly enjoying themselves. Lying on her bed in the guest bedroom she'd been given, Hermione attempted to concentrate on her book. It was difficult though, due to her constant awareness of the men. She was anxious to be out there among them, nervous but excited for what awaited her. However, she would have to settle in and wait until Sirius summoned her. With a frustrated, little sigh Hermione settled in and tried to absorb herself in her book.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Hermione became aware of a slight pressure on her bladder. She sat up, setting aside her book. Whatever awaited her out there, she was about to find out. Just how far would Sirius push her in front of the other men, Hermione wondered as she slid off the bed, her stomach full of butterflies. She began to make her way to the living room, somewhat nervous to be approaching the men without having been summoned by Sirius. Would he be upset with her for bothering him? She hoped not, but regardless, she had to go to him. He'd said she needed to ask to go the bathroom, so she would. What she would _not _do was permit herself to have another incident like last night's.

Tentatively, Hermione continued down the hall, drawing closer and closer to the living room. She could hear the men more clearly now, and she felt her breathing speed up. When she finally entered the living room it was with a bowed head and heated cheeks. For a few brief moments the men seemed not to notice her, and her need to go to the bathroom wasn't so great that she was willing to break Sirius' edict about not talking unless she had to. Instead, she took the time to observe him and his friends through her lowered lashes. There was Sirius lounging on the couch next to Remus, who was talking to a laughing, black man whom Hermione would estimate to be in his thirties, though she couldn't be sure. Sitting in the last armchair was a lean, dark haired man with strikingly deep brown eyes. She'd just barely been able to appraise them when, one by one they slowly began to notice her. Remus was first to become aware of her, naturally. As a werewolf his senses were highly attuned, and his tawny eyes had quickly alighted on her. The dark skinned man was the next to notice her, followed by the brown eyed man. Rather he'd purposefully orchestrated it that way, or if it was just cosmic coincidence, Hermione didn't know, but either way Sirius was the last to notice her. The other men had been appraising her with curiosity and, she thought, possible appreciation, for a noticeable amount of time before Sirius turned to her.

"Did you need something, Kitten?" he asked, finally turning his attention to her.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him she needed to use the restroom, but Sirius stopped her with a raised hand. "Ah, ah, ah, Kitten," he chastised gently. "You haven't been given permission to speak."

Face flaming, Hermione promptly clamped her mouth shut and pursed her lips in frustration. How was she supposed to communicate with him if she couldn't speak? She simply stared at him mutely for a few minutes, squirming, before she resigned herself to what she would need to do. Swallowing the last remnants of her pride, Hermione crossed her legs and whined pitifully, deep in her throat, and then tossed her head in the direction of the bathroom down the hall.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione ducked her head and nodded, feeling humiliated that she'd just been forced to go through a ridiculous pantomime in front of Sirius, Remus and two other men in order to request permission to relive herself, of all things.

"Alright Kitten, you can go. Hurry though, and come back here when you've finished."

Hermione nodded again, darting a fleeting glance at the other men who were spaced out around the living room, before she hurried down the hall.

* * *

Perched delicately over the toilet, Hermione clenched her muscles reflexively in order to try and make sure her plug stayed in. She knew there was little chance that it would actually fall out, but she couldn't help feeling unaccountably nervous nonetheless. Or perhaps she was simply feeling trepidation over what awaited her in the living room. Whatever the case, she finished her business quickly, eager to get back to Sirius and see what he had planned for her.

Hermione reentered the living room with lowered eyes, stealing glances at the newly hushed men in her peripheral vision. Coming to stand before Sirius, she silently dropped to her knees before him so she was kneeling at his feet, just as she had done earlier. It was a much more humbling position to take up in front of other people, but Hermione enjoyed it all the more because of this, despite the blush on her cheeks.

"Very good, Kitten," Sirius murmured lowly. "You look so good at my feet. Doesn't she boys?" he asked, raising his voice so the other men would be able to hear him clearly. They murmured their agreement, but Hermione remained focused on Sirius.

"Turn to the side and drop down on all fours," he instructed her.

Hermione obeyed, very conscious of the fact that it was now a lot easier for the other men to see both her arse and her breasts.

"Good girl," Sirius praised, and despite her embarrassment Hermione glowed at his words. "Now," he continued, "I want you to crawl out into the center of the living room, go on."

Hermione had just moved to do as he said when Sirius let out a sudden exclamation and stayed her with a touch. "Hold on," he said, his tone decidedly wicked. Hermione's heart beat erratically in her chest, her body tingling in anticipation. What was he going to do, she wondered. Reaching out, Sirius hands alighted on his Kitten's smooth, white thighs. Slowly, tantalizingly, he dragged his palms upwards over the expanse of her skin until his fingers were hooked into the edges of Hermione's knickers, poised to pull them down. Hermione was panting now, able to anticipate what was coming.

"I want them to all to see my plug stuffed in that pretty arse of yours," Sirius declared, yanking her knickers down until they ringed her knees. Hermione squirmed at Sirius' crude words, her face flaming as he exposed her and her plugged arse to his friends. She felt dirty and humiliated, knowing that they could see, now that Sirius had irrevocably drawn their attention to it, the way she wore her master's plug. Such a significant act of submission being made public was…humiliating. They all knew now what a dirty slut she was for accepting Sirius' plug, for allowing him to use her in this way, preparing her for…

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts by a sharp slap to the arse from Sirius. "Crawl," he ordered, his voice implacable. Her gait hindered somewhat by the knickers Sirius had left around her knees, Hermione crawled to the center of the room and then stopped, waiting shakily. Sirius had gotten up from the couch and followed her. Hermione could feel him looming behind her, letting the tension build until it was almost unbearable.

"She's going to let you take her there then?" Remus asked, breaking the tension filled silence and gesturing towards Hermione's prominently on display, plug stuffed arse.

Sirius smiled. "Mmhmm. And she's been wearing my plug all day to get ready like a good, little slut, haven't you Kitten?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione whispered.

"Because you want me to fuck you in that cute, little bottom of yours, don't you, Kitten?" Sirius asked knowingly.

"Yes," Hermione admitted, her head hung in humiliation.

"Merlin," breathed the black wizard, staring at her with wide eyes, as if he had never encountered such a creature before, making Hermione feel all the more ashamed of her desire. Normal women did not want their masters to take them that way, much less talk about it in front of other people. Only filthy sluts did.

She could feel Sirius leaning over her, bringing his head down close to her ear. "Crawl. Around the room. Until I tell you to stop," he ordered. "I want to let them see you," and with another slap to her arse, he resumed his seat. He drank in the sight of his Kitten as she began her trek around the room, noticing that Remus, Cullen and Quinn were doing the same. He liked that they found Hermione beautiful and sexy and wonderful and all the other things that he did. There was a primal sort of ego stroking involved in the act of them wanting something that was his (for the week anyway). And as long as they only looked and didn't touch, he could revel in the primal ego stroke instead of breaking into his primal urge to kill them. He smirked at the direction his thoughts had taken. As Remus would tell you, he'd always been particularly obnoxious because he'd loved to show off his toys but was unwilling to share them. Not that Hermione (or women in general) were something so demeaning as toys, but he'd always behaved similarly in his relationships (the ones that mattered to him anyway, which he could admit were few and far between), so he thought the analogy was appropriate. So, yes, he'd always been a possessive sod. His smirk deepened and he picked up his wand. Now it was time to have some fun.

Hermione continued to crawl, very aware of Sirius and the other men's eyes on her. She felt a bit like a show dog being put through her paces, and in a way she was, Hermione reflected. She knew Sirius was showing her off, displaying not only her body, but the amount of control he had over her. With every halting movement forward she could feel his plug move in her bottom, and that, along with the feeling of her knickers around her ankles, and the men's eyes on her was getting her very aroused.

She was on her third circuit of the room when it happened. Suddenly she was assaulted by a barrage of overwhelming sensation as the plug in her arse began to hum and vibrate. She froze in place and let out a strangled moan, turning a pair of frenzied, questioning eyes to Sirius. He simply raised an eyebrow, twirling his wand idly as he continued to manipulate her plug.

"Did I tell you you could stop, Kitten?" he asked sternly.

Hermione whimpered and shook her head, turning away from her master and attempting to continue on all fours around the room as he had ordered. It was extremely difficult for her though, because all though the vibration of the plug in her arse was slight, the sensations it prompted in her were not. Hermione felt as if she would go mad from it, and she he could not contain her moans and whimpers as she made her way around the room more haltingly than ever before. Her distress did not go unnoticed by the other men or Sirius, who seemed to be enjoying what he was doing to her immensely. He flicked his wand and Hermione cried out loudly at the sensation this caused not only in her bottom, but also in her pussy, which was now quite dripping.

"Naughty, girl," Sirius scolded at her outcry. "Remember, Kitten, you must be quiet."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione gasped, struggling to continue around the room in spite of the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing. She tried desperately to hold in her cries and whimpers as Sirius had ordered. And maybe if the vibration of the plug had been steady she would have been able to, but Sirius kept flicking his wand at her and changing up the speed and pressure of the vibrations in her bottom, continually shocking her body, and she just couldn't keep quiet through his ministrations. Hermione had just let out a particular low and keening moan in response to the continued assault on her arse when Sirius spoke.

"Stop," he ordered. Hermione obeyed immediately, glad for a reason to halt her difficult progress around the living room. She could not, however, still herself completing, continuing to tremble and squirm as a result of the sensations she was experiencing. She felt a particularly strong pulse of heat in her pussy and whimpered again.

Sirius frowned, though his eyes danced. "Does my noisy little slut need to be gagged?" he wondered.

Hermione gasped, this time from the idea of being gagged by Sirius in front of his friends. The prospect was humiliating, but also burningly erotic. Besides, she was having an extremely difficult time keeping quiet; maybe being gagged would help her to better obey Sirius. She nodded, unable to respond verbally at this point.

"I think she does," Sirius opined, smiling at the other men and continuing as if he hadn't seen her response, or rather as if it didn't matter. And, Hermione supposed, it didn't matter. He would do with her as he willed, as he judged appropriate.

Sirius rose from the couch with a smile, approaching his Kitten till he was crouched on his heels just behind her trembling frame. Leaning over her, Sirius slowly dragged Hermione's damp, pink knickers down her thighs. Without a word he lifted first one, then the other of her legs in order to remove her undergarments.  
Hermione, too out of her mind to think with her normal logical process, was therefore shocked when the knickers which had formerly been hooked around her ankles descended over her head. Carefully, Sirius hooked the leg part over her head, flattening that glorious hair of hers a bit, before balling up the still damp crotch of Hermione's knickers and shoving it unceremoniously into her mouth. Hermione gasped, the sound of it muffled by her new, improvised gag. She had expected, perhaps, a ball gag like the kind she had read about. It simply hadn't occurred to her that Sirius would gag her with her own underwear. She couldn't deny though, that she appreciated his creativity. She could taste her juices on the crotch of her knickers, evidence of the potent arousal she had been experiencing all day, and she felt deliciously naughty for it. Her underwear were also soaked with quite a bit of Sirius' cum, a result of when he had orgasmed on her arse earlier and neglected to clean it up, so the scent of their combined arousal with thick in the air.

"There," Sirius said decisively, adjusting the strap her knickers made behind her ears and then patting her soundly on the arse, causing Hermione to let out thick moan that was barely muffled by her new gag. "Now maybe you'll manage to be quiet."

He stood up and backed away from her, resuming his place on the couch. "Well, keep crawling," he ordered, settling back to watch, wand still in hand.

Sirius made her continue to circle the room on all fours for another fifteen minutes or so, his plug still vibrating diligently in her arse. For the entire duration of this time all four men kept up a steady stream of commentary about her behavior and body; chuckling when Sirius made the plug vibrate particularly viciously and Hermione was barely able to make herself move forward, admiring her shaved pussy and pointing out how wet she was, talking about how gladly they would all love to stuff her in her 'pretty bottom'.

Their comments only caused Hermione to become all the more riled up.

"Come to me, Hermione," Sirius ordered finally. Shakily, Hermione made her way over to him on all fours until she was kneeling before him. With a wave of his wand, Sirius ceased the vibrations of the plug in her arse and Hermione struggled not to collapse in a boneless heap at his feet from the sudden absence of sensation. So out of sorts was she that she was barely even noticed when Sirius scooped her up from the floor and positioned her on his lap so that her back was to his chest and she was facing the other men. Only the feeling of Sirius' prominent erection jutting up against her arse (thankfully, this considerable force was not pressing directly up against her plug) was enough to shake her from her haze. Sirius leaned forward and let his teeth graze against the shell of one of Hermione's ears, causing her to jerk on his lap and he smirked at his Kitten's reaction. With his mouth still poised by her ear, Sirius snuck a hand down between Hermione's legs and began to ease apart her thighs, baring her to their captive audience. With a squeak, Hermione instinctively attempted to close her legs and maintain some semblance of her privacy and dignity. Rationally she knew that these men had all already seen quite a lot of her bare body, but there was something about being spread so wantonly open before them by Sirius that made her feel incredibly vulnerable and exposed.

She received a vicious pinch to the inside of her thigh from Sirius for her attempt to preserve the last bits of her modesty. "Bad girl!" he admonished her, and Hermione relaxed in his arms at the rebuke, allowing him to continue to spread her. "That's right, Kitten," he murmured in her ear. "Let them see your pussy." Hermione squirmed on his lap at his dirty edict, and he gripped her thighs harder in order to still her. Rocking her back on his lap, Sirius raised her legs, now wantonly spread to the point where it was testing the limits of her flexibility, up till they were sticking up high in the air at what Hermione judged to be about a 75 degree angle. He held her open like that for a while, and Hermione could feel the men's gazes hungrily drinking in the sight of her center. She blushed hotly.

"I'm going to let go of your legs now, Kitten," Sirius whispered roughly in her ear. "I want you to hold that pose. Don't let your legs close; keep your thighs spread just as wide as they are now." Hermione nodded her understanding frantically and Sirius released her legs. Using the reserves of her strength and composure Hermione managed to maintain the position Sirius had arranged her in, though her thighs shook slightly. She wouldn't have to worry about this much longer though, as Sirius was pointing his wand up at her ankles and murmuring a variation of the suspension spell that she had never heard before. She gasped when first around one ankle, and then the other, black, leather cuffs appeared and encircled them out of thin air. Hermione tugged experimentally and found that her ankles were tethered in place, as though to an invisible wall in the air. Her legs were now held in their position, spread wide and wantonly so her pink, leaking pussy was fully visible and prominently on display for the men to gaze at however much the liked, and for Sirius to whatever he wanted to in full view of them. Hermione felt as though her whole body was encompassed by a tingling fire of embarrassment, shame and arousal. His hands now free, Sirius began stroking up and down the inside of Hermione's thighs, palming and petting them as he liked, causing Hermione to pant behind her gag. He teased her wickedly, his digits drawing closer and closer to her pussy until just when she thought he would finally touch her, his hands skirted away again.

"What a naughty, little slut you are," Sirius whispered wickedly in her ear as he continued to play with her thighs. "Wanting me to touch her pussy in front of other men," he clucked his tongue. "Is that what you want, little slut?" he wondered, one devious finger drawing closer and closer to Hermione's aching center. Hermione moaned behind her gag, bucking wantonly against him in a clear indication of what she wanted. Sirius chuckled. "Slutty girl," he murmured affectionately into her ear. "I'll give you what you want." And then his fingers were touching her, stroking up and down between her sopping, sensitive lips. Hermione almost sobbed with relief.

"Oh, my," Sirius whispered silkily in her ear as he continued to stroke her center. "You're already wet, aren't you Kitten? What kind of a filthy, exhibitionist slut gets wet from letting her master play with her pussy while his friends watch?" he asked idly as he spread her lips with his fingers and then probed her open hole. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned in response. Swiping his palm heavily over Hermione's dripping pussy to get it nice and wet, Sirius then slapped her thigh with a load smack, startling Hermione's eyes open and sending a pulse of heat through her pussy. She loved it when he exerted his dominance. "Keep your eyes open, Kitten," he ordered sternly. "I want you to see them watch while I play with you. Do you see them getting hard?"

Hermione shuddered, her eyes darting around frantically to the faces of the men, all watching her getting fingered by Sirius. "They love you, little slut. They all wish they were the ones petting your pussy. But you're mine, Kitten, you're my little slut. And I'm the only one who gets to touch you."

Sirius' words of possession were driving Hermione crazy, and she attempted wildly to buck into his hands, urging him to touch her more roughly so she could find release.

"Do you want to come, Kitten?" Sirius asked knowingly, spreading her lower lips with one hand so he could softly circle her clit with the fingers of the other, using just enough pressure to drive her crazy while still letting her remain unsatisfied.

"Yes!" Hermione moaned behind her gag, unsure whether her response was intelligible or not, but past the point of caring. She just needed him to let her come.

"What a slutty girl you are, wanting me to make you come in front of strangers. I think you should have to let them know what a dirty slut you are for wanting it before I let you come. Don't you think so, Kitten?"

Hermione nodded frantically in agreement, willing to do anything at this point in order to get release, her desire overriding any possible embarrassment. She felt him tug her gag free from her mouth so that her knickers fell around her neck. "Tell them what a slut you are," Sirius whispered in her ear. "Tell them what a slut you are and I'll let you come."

"I'm a slut!" Hermione cried, grinding heatedly into Sirius' hand. "I'm a dirty slut!" So consumed was Hermione with her need to come that she didn't even register the looks of shock on the other men's faces at her sudden exclamation.

"That's it, Kitten," Sirius encouraged, rubbing he clit progressively harder now and pumping three fingers out of Hermione's tight opening. "Tell them what you are."

"I'm a slut!" Hermione cried as she careened closer and closer to orgasm, Sirius working her clit furiously now. "I'm a sl-s-slut!" she shouted, coming explosively against her master's hand, soaking it with a spurt of wetness. Glassy eyed and panting in exertion, Hermione fell back against Sirius in the aftermath of her orgasm, spent. Sirius however, did not intend to let her rest for long. With a wave of his wand he removed Hermione's restraints, and she gave a little cry as her legs came plummeting back down to earth, unprepared to have their autonomy back.

"Get up and bend over the arm of the couch," Sirius ordered, hardly giving Hermione time to catch her breath and come back down to earth.

Hermione whimpered, struggling to get up on her newly freed legs.

"Do I need to replace your gag, Kitten?" Sirius asked.

Hermione quickly sealed her lips, resolving to show no sign of complaint. "No, Sir," she whispered, tipsily climbing off Sirius' lap and making her way over to the arm of the couch, resting on it gratefully as she bent over. She found it was quite difficult to support her own legs at the moment. From her position, her pussy and plugged arse were once again prominently on display for Sirius' guests. However, she was too exhausted from her orgasm to care at this point what they could see, even if what they could see was basically everything.

"You make quite the picture, bent over like a good little slut waiting to receive her master's cock," Sirius informed her, and the room at large. He too had gotten up from the couch and was now looming behind her stroking her thighs. Abruptly, he yanked them apart and rammed himself into her still sensitive pussy. Hermione cried out, partly from pleasure and partly from shock. She'd been so dazed she hadn't even realized Sirius had undressed. He hadn't, actually, she realized as he continued to pound into her. It seemed he'd only elected to take himself out of his pants, for she could feel the zip and rough fabric of his jeans rub against with Sirius' every deep thrust. This, for whatever reason, only served to heighten her arousal. She moaned and arched her back, as he re-sheathed himself in her with a particularly hard thrust. The sex was rough, but Hermione loved it all the more because of this. She had thought she was too exhausted to come again, but unbelievably, despite the fact that Sirius was taking her solely for his own benefit, or maybe because of this, she felt herself spiraling once again towards orgasm.

"Oh, god!" Hermione screamed as another orgasm rocked her body. Sirius smirked in grim satisfaction. It was almost as if he needed the exquisite feel of her fluttering around him in order to come. With one hard, final thrust he came deep inside her body just as Hermione was experiencing the last of her orgasm. After resting for a few moments, panting, Sirius pulled out of her, prompting a little whine from his exhausted Kitten. When he had finished tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up his jeans, Sirius leaned over Hermione and tugged up her knickers, replacing them in her mouth in order to gag her once again. Then he made his way back to the couch, collapsing back into the cushions.

"C'mear, sweetheart," he beckoned, and Hermione tiredly managed to drag herself up off the arm of the couch. Sirius patted the space beside him, and Hermione obligingly settled in next to him, curling against his side. Sirius reached out to softly stroke her hair, and Hermione sighed in pleasure and nuzzled into his thigh in response. Before long, under Sirius' gentle ministrations, she was asleep.

* * *

_AN: I thought this was a good place to cut this chap off. I have a lot more planned for it, but I wanted it to be sort of the same size as my other chapters, not have one giant one. AND I wanted to give you guys an update. By the way, Cullen is because I wrote that part while watching olympic swimming and he's after Cullen Jones the American swimmer. I'm sure he's not old enough to fit the character in my story, but black people age really well and I can never tell how old they are. I mean, look at Will Smith. He looks exactly the same as he did on Fresh Prince. As always, please let me know about any mistakes and tell me what you thought, good or bad. _

_**PEACE LOVE AND REVIEW!  
**_


	10. Spit Take

_AN: I'm a terrible person. I am sorry. This isn't even edited and there was supposed to be more to the chapter, but I felt so terrible I haven't uploaded anything forever. I've been so busy with school. SORRY. I hope you like this even still with everything. I know it's short. Would you guys rather do shorter chapters with more frequent updates, or longer extra juicy updates with even more infrequent updates? LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS!_

* * *

_**WARNING: Very degrading sex, slut shaming, pet play, etc. UNEDITED. THIS IS COMING TO YOU RAW! LET ME KNOW ABOUT MISTAKES PLEASE  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Spit Take**

"Kitten," came a soft rumble near her ear. "Kitten, wake up."

Hermione only shifted, nuzzling her face sleepily into Sirius' thigh, the soft denim fabric soothing against her cheek.

The voice came again, this time managing to penetrate the sleep fog that hovered persistently over Hermione's mind just a little more deeply. "You need to wake up, sleepy girl," the voice urged her gently. Hermione mewled softly, the sound muffled a bit by the knickers that still filled her mouth, and raised her head, reluctantly cracking open a set of sleep blurred eyes. She was met with the site of a benevolently smiling Sirius peering down at her.

"Are you still sleepy, Kitten?" he asked, softly massaging her thigh. "Do you need me to help you wake up?"

Hermione smiled gratefully, nodding around a yawn. Sirius was so attentive to her. Still being mostly unawake, the usually observant witch had completely failed to notice the devious look her master exchanged with her former Professor when he asked her that question. She was still so sleepy, in fact, that she had yet to even realize that the other men were still there. She was completely attuned to Sirius, content to let his gently commanding voice guide her from slumber.

"Climb up over my lap then," he said, taking the initiative to shift her there himself before she could move. Hermione sighed happily, settling over her master's lap and pillowing her chin gently in her hands as she let her eyes slowly drift shut again. They barely even fluttered when Sirius flipped up the skirt of her baby-doll, prompting a gentle, artificial breeze to skirt across her backside. Sirius, not to mention the other three men, were now being treated to the site of an oblivious Hermione's exposed, smooth bottom, white plug nestled firmly within it. Merlin, she was beautiful, Sirius reflected as he stared down at the delicious vision perched over his lap. He especially loved the site of his kitten's cute little arse stuffed with his plug. He couldn't wait to see his cock in it. For now though, he would have to settle for making that plug stuffed bottom of hers flush ever so prettily as he spanked his adorably sleepy slave awake.

Hermione had almost managed to fall completely back asleep when she was startled awake by a sharp, shocking slap to her bum that seemed to come out of nowhere. With a startled yelp her eyes flew open. She could hear Sirius chuckling from above her before he slapped her once again, this time on the other side of her bottom, giving her a matching set of blushing pink arse cheeks.

"Such a lovely rose color," Remus remarked, drawing Hermione's eyes to him. She hadn't even realized the other men were still there to witness this! Darting frantic eyes around the room she quickly ascertained that all three other men were still there, watching avidly as she received her spanking from Sirius. Hermione squirmed atop Sirius' lap as he continued to spank her, whining through her gag, despite her master's admonishments to be still and quiet. She knew she was being dreadfully naughty, but she simply couldn't endure such a humiliating act quietly, _especially _with the other men watching. Remus had seen her disciplined before, but the plug in her arse and the additional audience added a delicious new element of humiliation to it that had Hermione unable to keep still or hold in her moans, muffled as they were by her still present gag. She wanted so badly to be good for Sirius, she really did, but how could she be when it made her so hot to be spanked by him and called a naughty girl? She _was _a naughty girl. With one last decisive slap, directly on her plug, causing Hermione to cry out and spasm violently on his lap, Sirius withdrew his hand.

"Are you awake now, Kitten?" Sirius wondered, leaning down to breathe the question directly into his Kitten's ear. Hermione moaned and nodded. She was most _definitely_ awake now.

"Good," Sirius said, patting her soundly on her sensitive rump. "Now that your arse is such a sweet, rosy red color we can see how well my plug has been working on it."

Hermione tensed, unsure what he meant by this. She barely had time to wonder before she felt Sirius spreading her cheeks and gently easing the plug from her arse, setting it off to the side on the end table. Hermione mewled. Her tender hole felt strangely bereft in the absence of the plug. She had gotten used to the sensation of fullness, and now her arse felt achingly exposed and empty without her master's plug to fill it up. She didn't have long to contemplate the sensation though, for Sirius had only just removed the plug when he was once again filling up her newly empty space, this time with his thumb. Hermione whimpered; face rapidly turning scarlet with embarrassment. To have Sirius' warm, rough thumb in her arse was somehow much more humiliating than to be filled by the smooth, cool plastic of the inanimate plug. Sirius wiggled and jerked his digit within his Kitten's back hole, circling it around in order to assess how effective a job the plug had done at opening her up. Hermione moaned and bucked on his lap as he continued to move his thumb within her crevice, and Sirius smiled at her reaction, torturing her more.

"Yes," said Sirius, continuing to work his thumb inside Hermione's body while his friends looked on. "She's much more stretched out then the last time I was in here like this, aren't you, Kitten?" Hermione let out an unintelligible whimper. "I think she'll need some more lubrication if I want to fit more than just my thumb in her though," Sirius said musingly.

Hermione could feel him remove his thumb from her cavity, though he still kept her widely spread with the fingers of one hand. She felt even more exposed with the absence of his thumb to fill her up. He and the other men were now free to peer inside her most restricted place unobstructed. Sirius lent down over her, the tips of his soft hair brushing tantalizingly over her still sensitive, blushing backside, causing Hermione to gasp into her gag. Slowly and methodically Sirius worked his mouth, gathering as much liquid there as he could before drawing back and letting loose a giant glob of spit into his Kitten's open arsehole. The sound was shockingly loud in the still air, and it was with avid intensity that Remus, Cullen and Quinn watched as Sirius Black spit into Hermione Granger's arse.

Hermione let loose a helpless sob of frustrated desire and humiliation. She could see the shock on the men's faces at what they had just witnessed Sirius do to her, and her own visage was burning hotly with mortification. She could feel Sirius' wet, slippery saliva sliding in and around her arse hole, pooling there. It was disgusting. She should have been disgusted. Sirius had just _spit _on her for Merlin's sake! He was treating her like the lowest, most debase animal, and yet she remained helplessly aroused by his treatment of her. Although she was completely humiliated, Hermione _liked_ that Sirius had just spit on her. _Loved _it even. Why oh why did being humiliated and treated like an animal turn her on so much? Sirius didn't give her much time to contemplate her own desires though. Before she had even had time to get over her shock at what he had just done to her, Sirius had coated his own hand with his saliva and was dipping it into her now slippery, open arse.

With the added lubrication of his spit, Sirius was able to move his fingers more freely within Hermione, stretching her further.

"Does my slutty Kitten like it when spit in her arse and then finger fuck it?" Sirius asked, continuing to move his digits within her cavity. Hermione blushed hotly, humiliated that she was so turned on by what Sirius had just done to her. Reaching down and under her with his other hand, Sirius cupped Hermione's slick, leaking pussy. She whimpered at his touch.

"Oh, she _does_," Sirius crowed gleefully. "You do like it, don't you, Kitten? You're absolutely dripping for me," he declared, spreading and petting her wet lower lips. Hermione could only whine pitifully in the midst of her overwhelming desire. Sirius continued to work her relentlessly, twisting his thumb in her arse with one hand, making her squirm, while simultaneously slowly and tortuously pumping in and out of her aching pussy with the digits of his other hand. Her master was pushing Hermione relentlessly toward orgasm with his wicked ministrations, and she began to whine and buck pitifully on his lap as she drew closer and closer to the edge. Finally, with one last vicious pump of his fingers, Sirius sent her hurtling into orgasm. Hermione cried out wildly as she came, arching up so that Sirius' thumb was embedded even further in her back puckered hole. Her body delighted in the strange, new sensation of being doubly filled, and the inner walls of her pussy contracted around Sirius' fingers eagerly in response. When she finally emerged from the depths of her explosive orgasm Hermione could only collapse in a limp heap on Sirius' lap, her body completely wrung out. Sirius, however, was not content to let her be.

"What a nasty, slut you are, Kitten, to come like an animal on my lap after I've spit on you and fucked you in your two, dirty, little holes," Sirius declared. When Hermione, still in her post-orgasmic haze, only seemed to take in his words distantly he delivered a sharp slap to her arse. With a gasp, Hermione was yanked back to the present and her ever demanding master.

"Get up, little slut!" Sirius barked, slapping his Kitten's arse once more for good measure. Hermione yelped and quickly scrambled off her master's lap to kneel before him on the floor. "That's better," Sirius said, his voice marginally less strident than it had been. "I can't have you slacking off, Kitten," he informed her. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

A frission of excitement skirted through Hermione's stomach at this declaration, and she peered eagerly up at Sirius, noticing the distinct bulge of his hard cock pressing urgently against his denims. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, a move that did not go unnoticed by either Sirius or the other men.

Sirius smirked. "Do you want my cock, Kitten?" he asked, reaching out to stroke a hand through Hermione's thick hair, using it to pull her slightly toward him.

His Kitten nodded, her brown eyes wide and focused on the outline of his cock.

Sirius reached down and roughly yanked the gag from Hermione's mouth. "Then beg me for it."

Hermione's mouth opened automatically and the words began to flow. "Please, Sir, please, may I suck on your cock," she begged, peering up at Sirius with pleading eyes.

"Why do you want it?" Sirius asked shrewdly.

"Because I'm a slut," Hermione replied immediately. "Please, Sir, I need to suck on your cock. I love the feeling of it thick in my mouth, and in the back of my throat gagging me. Please, Sir, please fuck my mouth. I need your balls up against my face so bad, I need you to make it slippery with your cum," Hermione begged ceaselessly and without pride, much to the shock of the other men. She could feel them staring down on her in astonishment, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Sirius had bid her to beg for the cock she wanted so badly, and with the truth spell attached to her collar she was especially loquacious in her desires.

"Shameless little slut," Sirius declared, staring down at Hermione with a smug yet fond smile. "You love my cum, don't you? You're my little cumslut."

"Yes, Sir, I'm your cumslut," Hermione effused with a blush, knowing it was true. "I love the feeling when you explode inside my mouth and then allow me to swallow down your cum. Please, Sir, let me suck your cock and drink your cum," Hermione pleaded. "Please, I'll do anything," she begged, bending down and kissing the toe of Sirius' black, leather shoe earnestly.

Sirius peered down at the sight of Hermione bent in supplication over his expensive, Italian dragon hide loafers, and an idea came to him, one that would, he suspected, serve to strip Hermione completely of her pride and dignity.

"Anything?" Sirius whispered, a wicked glint appearing in his fathomless gray eyes.

"Yes, Sir. Anything," Hermione replied, utterly at her master's mercy. She would do anything he asked, if only it meant he would let her suck and lick that wondrous cock of his and swallow down his cum.

Sirius smirked. "I don't think you quite deserve my cock yet, Kitten," he declared. Hermione whined pitifully in disappointment, lowering her eyes. "I think you'll have to work your way up to that, little slut. First you may clean my shoes."

Hermione simply stared up at her master for a few scant moments, bewildered, before Sirius chucked her lightly under the chin with the toe of his boot, breaking her from her confused reverie. "Go on, Kitten," he prompted her. "My boots are quite dirty. Lick them clean, put that sweet tongue of yours to use."

When they realized what Sirius would have to her do, Remus, followed quickly the other men, began to chuckle. Their merry sounds of amusement only added to Hermione's dawning feeling of deep mortification when faced with the task her master wanted her to perform. Sirius wanted her to lick his boots? Literally? Hermione grimaced. As Sirius peered down at her with that unbearably smug and expectant look on his face Hermione's stomach began to squirm in humiliation. She felt herself begin to get wet all over again.

"Now, slut," Sirius demanded, chucking her under the chin once more with the toe of his boot, a bit less gently this time.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione whispered, completely mortified and yet absolutely turned on. She lowered her head, and dampened her lips, hesitantly sneaking out her pink tongue to swipe across Sirius' left shoe. This prompted crows of laughter and delight from Remus, Quinn and Collin and a softly murmured, "There's a good slut," from Sirius. The leather of her master's shoes tasted vaguely unpleasant, but was smooth against her tongue in a way that wasn't off-putting. Despite herself, Hermione found herself becoming more and more wet and aroused as she performed her humiliating task. She cleaned the leather surface of Sirius' loafers meticulously with her tongue, devoting about five minutes to each shoe. She could feel Sirius' gaze burning into her the whole time, and it only added to the heat in her pussy. When she had been working steadily on the second shoe for a good four minutes, there was an interruption.

"She's wet you know, Padfoot," Remus remarked mildly, a hint of professorial fascination barely discernible in his tone. "Dripping. This is seriously turning her on."

Sirius grabbed a hunk of Hermione's hair and yanked harshly upward, forcibly detaching his Kitten's lips from his shoe.

"Is it now?" Sirius murmured darkly, gazing down at her through assessing eyes. "If you like licking my shoes so much Kitten, perhaps I should give you greater opportunity to exercise your tongue."

And with that, he stood up, Hermione having to scoot backwards in order to get out of his way. Hermione looked up at him with a mixture of, trepidation, curiosity, and arousal. What would Sirius make her do next?

"Stay," he ordered sternly before turning about and heading for the kitchen. Hermione craned her neck, peering after her master apprehensively. Remus, Cullen and Quinn also seemed quite curious. Sirius was putting on good show for them with her. The dark haired gray eyed man emerged from the kitchen a few moments later holding what looked to Hermione like a thin, black leather leash. Hermione's cheeks darkened as she stared at the implement, memories swirling of the last time she had been detained in such a way. Sirius approached and methodically attached the leash to her collar via a clip. "There," he said, patting her on the rump and then straightening once more.

"Now, would anyone else like their shoes cleaned? My Kitten has a very talented mouth," Sirius offered.

* * *

Remus's shoes weren't bad. The leather was calf, not dragon hide, and more worn than that of Sirius shoes, making the texture a little more uncomfortable for her tongue. Nonetheless, Remus, predictably, kept his shoes in neat order, so they were relatively clean. Sirius had her go at them for only about eight minutes before he deemed her work satisfactory and, with a tug of her leash, led her over to attend to Collin's shoes. It was humiliating to have to trail after Sirius like a dog, not to mention a bit ironic given his animagus form and the fact that he had taken to calling her Kitten. Hermione couldn't deny though, that it made her feel possessed and owned in a way quite unlike anything else she had experienced this week. Sirius, for his part, wasn't sure if he had put Hermione on the leash simply because he thought she would like it (he clearly wasn't wrong) or because he had darker ulterior motives. Alright yes, he had darker ulterior motives. He knew it was only shoe licking (never thought he'd say _that_) but if he was going to 'loan Hermione out' as it were, he'd rather she be attached to him and marked as his possession in a very clear way. On the leash, she was _his_ Kitten and he could control her utterly with the simple tug of his hand. Even though he was letting her lick the others' shoes, she still belonged to _him_.

When Hermione got to Quinn's shoes, she physically blanched. The man was wearing trainers, and, by the look of them, he had been playing football in them quite recently in some muddy, grassy field. Hermione, ever the one to make the best of a situation, lifted her hand and went to brush some of the excess grass and dirt from one of the trainers. Sirius gave a sharp, tug on her leash, jerking her back.

"Ah, ah ah, Kitten," Sirius admonished. "No hands. Only your mouth." Hermione struggled to contain her grimace of absolute disgust.

"Oh, Sirius you are _evil_," Crowed Collin.

Sirius smirked. "Unrepentantly."

When Hermione still hadn't moved forward to start work on Quinn's filthy shoes, Sirius delivered a firm slap to her arse for what felt like the fiftieth time that afternoon. _Merlin_, that stung. Nevertheless, Hermione bent her head and began the supremely unpleasant task of cleaning Quinn's trainers. She developed a strategy which involved using the muscle of her tongue to ride the shoes of their largest, most clinging debris and then frantically scraping her tongue against her arm in an attempt to remove clumps of grass and remnants of dirt from her mouth, much in the manner of a real Kitten, something Sirius secretly found quite endearing. The unpleasant expressions Hermione was making were really just too adorable. Hermione was extremely glad when she finally finished and Sirius tugged her head up. He performed a quick scrougifying charm on her mouth, much to Hermione's clear happiness and relief, and then led her back over to the couch by her leash before unclipping it and tossing it off to the side. Hermione resumed her position of supplication kneeling before Sirius, her forehead touching the floor by his feet.

* * *

_AN: So, lotsa spit in this one, lol. Sorry for the wait, hope you liked it, and I'm sure it's riddled with mistakes so VERY SORRY! Please review! Reviews are love. Also, I got accepted to archive of our own so I'll be posting my stories on that sight soon under the same screen-name (blissedoutvixen) in case FF deletes my stories for being naughty :) PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE LOVE _


	11. Deprivation (pt 1)

**WARNINGS: pet play, anal play, extreme public humiliation/degradation, simulated sex with an inanimate object, bondage, sensory deprivation (blindfold), orgasm deprivation**

**_Note: I use 'cum' as a noun and 'come' as a verb. I consider them different words. To me, cum is the fluid and to come is the act of orgasm. Just an idiosyncrasy of mine._**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Deprivation (pt 1)**

"Tell me, Kitten, is your pussy burning for me?" Sirius asked heatedly.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione whispered against the floor.

"Show me."

Hermione raised her head questioningly. "Sir?"

Sirius leaned forward and abruptly replaced Hermione's gag, shoving her knickers back in open mouth. Hermione's gasp of shock was stifled by the fabric.

"Get up and straddle the arm of the couch," Sirius ordered, to Hermione's utter perplexity. Nevertheless, despite her confusion, Hermione rose and straddled the wide arm of the couch as her master bid. The smooth, black leather was shockingly cool on her bare thighs, and between her legs against her hot pussy. Her gag absorbed the small cry Hermione let out from the new sensations. She peered expectantly at her master.

"Hump the arm of the couch," Sirius ordered.

Hermione's eyes widened considerably, but she did as her master asked, slowly beginning to rock her hips back and forth against the couch. Her pussy was aching so badly, that she would take any form of relief she could get. The new, delicious friction caused by her rocking prompted a moan from Hermione which was barely able to be restrained by the knickers in her mouth. ,

"Good girl," Sirius said approvingly. "Ride the couch just like you would me, Kitten," he urged her, and Hermione sped up the pace of her actions, reaching her arms forward in order to use the limbs as leverage. There was a rather thick, leather seam in middle of the arm of the couch, and if she moved her hips just right, and just hard enough, she could make it rub most deliciously against her needy clit. Hermione cried out as she bumped the seam in just the right spot, Sirius and the other men watching, enraptured, as she fucked herself into the sofa. Sirius wasn't quite sure why it was so fucking hot to have Hermione fuck herself against his couch, but his rock hard dick certainly seemed to think it was hot as fuck so he would go with it.

"Look at you, Kitten, rutting against my couch like that," Sirius exclaimed as Hermione continued to buck frantically against the arm of his couch. "What a desperate, needy slut you are, fucking an inanimate object like that."

Sirius' dirty declarations only fueled Hermione's need further, and she rocked harder and harder over the arm of the couch, arching her back in pleasure. She could feel herself ratcheting toward another orgasm when suddenly Sirius opened his mouth. "Stop," he ordered. Hermione cried out in shock and devastation before forcing herself to cease her rocking against the couch. She peered up at Sirius and whimpered pitifully, plaintively in her need. She thought she had never been more crushed. She _needed_ to come, didn't he understand! It seemed Hermione wasn't the only one who was disappointed by Sirius' halting of her actions.

"Oi!" cried Collin indignantly. "What'd you stop her for? I wanted to see her come again!"

Sirius turned and glared at him. "Well, Collin," he said snippily. "Unfortunately for you, it doesn't really matter what you want, does it? Hermione belongs to me this week, and I get to decide when and if she comes or not. And I'm not letting her come right now."

"Fine," Collin huffed, falling back heavily in his chair and heaving a rather dramatic sigh of frustration considering the position he was in relative to Hermione's. It was _her _orgasm they were arguing over after all. Remus simply looked from Collin to an equally peeved looking Sirius and rolled his eyes.

"Get up," Sirius ordered, turning back to Hermione and ignoring Collin. Hermione scrambled to obey, moaning at the sensation this caused between her legs.

"Good girl," Sirius crowed. "You listen to me when I tell you not to come, don't you, Kitten? 'Cause I own your orgasms don't I, and you're my obedient, little slut, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good girl," Sirius said again, before sweeping his eyes over the couch, raising his eyebrows in renewed delight when he caught sight of the trace of herself Hermione had left there. "Well, look at that. You've gotten my sofa all wet with your slut juices."

Shocked, Hermione quickly appraised the arm of the sofa she had was horrified to note the distinct smears of viscous, sticky wetness that coated the arm of the couch she had so recently vacated. She blushed deeply. How embarrassing!

Sirius smiled at her. "What a naughty, little Kitten you are to get your cream all over my expensive leather sofa. That pussy of yours has created quite the mess. I think you'll have to deal with that, won't you little slut?"

He walked towards her and delivered a light slap to her arse, so light it didn't sting. "Go on Kitten, bend over and mop it up. Then we'll deal with your punishment for soiling my furniture."

Hermione stared at Sirius in puzzlement. Her tongue was restricted due to the fact that her gag was once more in her mouth. But if she didn't have the use of her tongue how was she supposed to clean up the little puddle of wetness she had created on the arm of the sofa?

"Use your gag, sweetheart," Sirius explained, having noticed his Kitten's apparent confusion over the task he had issued her.

Oh. Well that made sense. Bending over, aware she was giving all parties a scandalous view of her bare arse, still red from Sirius' spankings, Hermione began to move her face back and forth over the arm of the couch, using her gag to mop up her own wetness. She straightened up when she finished, waiting somewhat anxiously while Sirius inspected her work. She needn't have worried though, for Sirius gave her a nod and a smile.

"And now for your punishment."

On the other hand, perhaps she should have been worried after all.

* * *

Once again on her leather dog lead, Hermione found herself being led over to a large, glass table stationed in the center of the room. The table had four metal nobs, one at each corner. Sirius attached her lead to one of them before bidding Hermione to kneel on the ground. Taking out his wand, Sirius began to cast a series of furtive spells under his breath. When he had finished, he knelt and removed Hermione's leash and tucking it in to his back pocket. Hermione still remained kneeling on all fours on the ground, and Sirius delivered a light pat to her arse.

"Up on the table, Kitten," he ordered.

Trusting that the table was strong enough to hold her weight, Hermione reluctantly climbed aboard and settled herself gingerly on the cool glass surface.

"Good girl," Sirius murmured, absently stroking her thigh, and the combination of his words and his surprisingly tender action prompted a strange fluttering sensation in Hermione's stomach. She didn't have long to dwell on Sirius' actions however, for soon he was softly turning her body to face away from him and a black band of silk fabric was descending over her eyes.

Hermione clutched at Sirius's hand. It was a strange thing to be blindfolded, and Hermione found it strangely disconcerting. In attempt to calm herself, she breathed deeply and concentrated solely on Sirius; on his comforting touch, and on the voice that would guide her.

"Lay back on the table," Sirius urged her softly. "That's it Kitten." Hermione did as he asked, lying back and settling her body against the cool glass of the table so that she was lying flat on her back.

"Raise your arms up above your head, Kitten," Sirius ordered. "Yes, just like that." Hermione felt silk ties encircle her wrists and suddenly she found her upper body spread and bound to the table. Her heart skipped a little and picked up in excitement. Sirius trailed his hands slowly down her legs, pausing every now and again to massage gently or tickle, until her reached his Kitten's shapely calves.

Hermione had anticipated that her legs would be spread and her feet bound to the table just as her arms had been, but Sirius had something else in store for her. Attaching the cuffs of a metal spreader bar to her ankles, he forcibly spread Hermione's legs until they were stationed about a foot apart. He then locked her limbs into position. The clank of the cuffs closing decisively made Hermione's heart pound vigorously. It was a sound of such finality. She could not move. She was bound, blinded, gagged and laid out for Sirius' pleasure. What would he do with her?

First on Sirius' agenda was to get rid of Hermione's…nighty thing. Scant as it was, Sirius wanted Hermione naked. Not only did he want the pleasure of looking at her unveiled body himself, he also wanted to display her to his mates. Bending over her, Sirius trailed his teeth tantalizingly up Hermione's arm and shoulder, stopping occasionally to nip playfully at her and nibble on her skin. When he reached the thin, shoulder strap of her garment, he grabbed ahold of it with his teeth and tugged roughly upwards, snapping the thin restraint easily. Hermione gasped, in shock or excitement, he couldn't quite be sure, but he barely paused before switching sides and severing her other strap. Standing back up and surveying her, Sirius realized that even though he'd broken the straps of Hermione's…nighty thing (women had the stupidest, most complicated names for lingerie), it wouldn't be as easy to cleanly remove as he'd anticipated. Well, logistics had never quite been his strong suit. Remus had been the tactician of the Marauders, and doubtlessly would have realized quite a lot earlier that you couldn't tie someone up and then easily remove a skimpy night gown from their person. Oh well. With a shrug, Sirius grabbed ahold of the sheer skirt of Hermione's little outfit and simply tore it off.

Hermione gasped as Sirius roughly removed her baby doll and she found herself suddenly naked. Goosebumps erupted on her skin and she found that her nipples immediately hardened in the cool air. Unable to resist the delicious sight of those tightening, cinnamon brown buds Sirius dipped his head and began to nip and suckle at Hermione's right breast. She gasped and arched her back in pleasure and shock at the sudden sensation. Being blindfolded did have a way of adding an element of surprise, Hermione mused distantly as Sirius switched his attention to her other nipple and began sucking it hard into his mouth in a way that mad Hermione's pussy pulse in need.

A few minutes later, having satisfied himself with Hermione's breasts, Sirius raised his head once again, wiping his slack mouth. Gods, she was delicious. In more than one way, he thought, dark eyes roving her naked body. Her breasts were full, fitting perfectly into his hands. Indulgently he reached out and cupped them, weighing the heavy globes in his hands, smirking when he saw the way Hermione's pert, little nipples still stood at attention for him. Hermione was perfect. Curves in all the right places, not bone thin like some of the models he'd fucked, where they were so skinny they looked like twelve year old boys when you got them naked and you were afraid you'd shatter them if you pounded too hard. Hermione was delicate in her own way, he supposed, but the dip of her waist and the curve of her hips gave him something to hold on to in the course of their lovemaking. Sirius frowned. Fucking, he amended quickly. During the course of their fucking. Shaking his head in order to dispel his train of thought, Sirius reached for his belt buckle.

Hermione could hear the sound of Sirius removing his denims, and her heart began to pound erratically in anticipation. She sensed Sirius coming closer, and suddenly she could feel the warm length of Sirius' cock trailing against her skin, the sticky head poking into her bellybutton, making her giggle, the sound muffled by her gag. Sirius trailed his cock all over Hermione's body, the fact that she couldn't see him turning it into an erotic guessing game of where he would touch her next. He butted his cock against her chin, dragging his balls across her face in a way that made Hermione long to suck on his warm, heavy sack. She really did love his balls, as strange as other women may have found that. Guffaws from the crowd as Sirius continued to violate her face momentarily brought Hermione back to the present and reminded her that they had an audience. It was so easy to forget with the blindfold that she wasn't alone with Sirius; that Remus and his other friends were watching. Hermione blushed at the thought, but was distracted once again when Sirius trailed his cock down the length of her body, between her breasts and down her tummy to dip it momentarily between her legs. Hermione cried out and arched up desperately, but Sirius only chuckled and continued to tease her, running his dick along the insides of her thighs, leaving a steady trail of sticky precum in the wake of his cock. Every once in a while he would drag his cock lightly over her center, causing Hermione to buck and moan, pleading words flowing from her mouth automatically and being absorbed by her gag.

Sirius abruptly grabbed ahold of Hermione's breasts, tugging upward on them, and she gasped in shock. Desire had made her breasts heavy and sensitive, and Sirius grabbing them so roughly and without warning hurt a bit. She quickly got over her momentary bout of pain though, as Sirius smashed her breasts together and began thrusting between them, the tip of his cock banging into her chin with every go. He must have worked himself up quite a bit trailing his cock all over her, because he had barely thrust between her breasts half a dozen times before he raised himself up and came all over her face in an explosion of warm, sticky cum. With a grunt, Sirius collapsed heavily against her. Hermione was still in a state of shock. Having been deprived of her sense of sight by Sirius' blindfold, she had been completely surprised to suddenly be on the receiving end of a face full of cum. Not that she minded though.

When he had gathered his thoughts and come down a bit from his post-orgasm high, Sirius reached forward and tugged the knickers free of his Kitten's mouth, tucking them in his pocket, before removing her blindfold. He wanted her to be able to taste the cum he had decorated her face with, and he most definitely wanted her to be able to see for this next part. He had wanted her to experience the blindfold, and he thought she had enjoyed the element of mystery it added to actions, the feeling of helplessness and dependence being unable to see could engender, but he also knew that being able to be seen by his friends during what he had planned next would heighten Hermione's humiliation, and therefore her arousal.

* * *

_So…my laptop is about to die and I'm super hungry and this seemed like sort of a neatish place to end it. For those of you who I told the guys would be gone after this next chapter, I lied because I planned to make it longer. I never dreamed I'd be able to post anything this soon, but I thought I'd get it up to you guys in order to make up for my last huge, gigantic space between posting. So I know it's horrifyingly short, but I hope you enjoy _


	12. Important PSA

1) THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED!

2) I am a terrible person for not updating, and I feel really bad :(

3) My family life and college have coincided this year to be really crazy and stressful and therapy inducing which has led to...no updates

4) You can hopefully expect updates this summer :)

5) Please don't hate me *hides under rock in terror* I'm sorry I haven't updated!

Finally, the reason I'm posting this is because I received a review that expressed concerns that my story portrays a bdsm lifestyle in an abusive and dangerous way. This has prompted me to think there are some things I need to address.

1) My tenant on healthy bdsm play and relationships has always been that if a practice does not emotionally, or seriously physically harm and all parties are consenting, comfortable and enjoying play, than all is good.

2) Because this is a magical universe, I am pushing some limits. This reviewer particularly addressed the scene where Sirius has Hermione lick the shoes of the other men in the room. To me, the potential danger of this is counteracted by the fact that Sirius magically cleans her mouth afterward. In real life, it would be dangerous to lick an absolutely filthy, covered in dirt and mud shoe. This could be dangerous. I do however, see nothing wrong with boot worship of normal shoes if both parties are consenting and aware of potential risks.

3) Not everyone has a magical collar that flashes red when you stop liking something, and consent must CONSTANTLY BE REASSESSED. Kink negotiation is not only necessary, but also informative. A bdsm relationship, or even just bdsm play, is something that requires a very open relationship with your partner involving much communication. It's important to make sure no one is being harmed emotionally or physically, and that everyone is ultimately enjoying themselves.

So I hope this clears some things up. I'm really glad I got this review, and it gave me a chance to explicitly address some things that I probably should have earlier. Peace my lovelies, and look for an update in the summer!


End file.
